Der Zaubertrank des Salazar Slytherin
by SlytherinWitch1
Summary: Im 7. Schuljahr des Dream Teams bereiten sich alle auf den entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vor. Snapes Position bei den Death Eatern ist unsicher, doch noch braucht ihn der Lord. Unerwartetes geschieht in Hogwarts, nicht jeder ist das, was er scheint
1. Vorwort

Vorwort: 

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren dieser Fanfiction sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Mit diesem Roman wird kein Geld verdient, er dient ausschließlich zur Unterhaltung. 

Auch die jeweils am Kapitelanfang stehenden Zitate gehören nicht mir, ich habe die Quellen, so weit sie mir bekannt sind, dazugeschrieben.

Inhalt:

Im 7. Schuljahr des Dream Teams bereiten sich alle auf den entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vor. Snapes Position bei den Death Eatern ist unsicher, doch noch braucht ihn der Dunkle Lord… Unerwartetes geschieht in Hogwarts, und nicht jeder ist das, was er zu sein scheint. 

Anmerkungen:

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Teilweise wird es etwas düster, eher eine „dark fic", als Rating setze ich R an wegen der Gewaltszenen.

Die ersten Kapitel sind teilweise etwas kürzer und sollen die aktuelle Situation in und um Hogwarts erklären. Die Kapitel werden jedoch bald länger, ich habe derzeit etwa 30000 Wörter geschrieben und bin noch lange nicht am Ende der Erzählung angelangt...  

Kursiv geschriebene Teile sind die Gedanken der jeweils erzählenden Person.

Die Story ist abwechselnd aus der Sicht eines Erzählers geschrieben, teilweise aus der Sicht der jeweils angegebenen Personen.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Shelley fürs Korrekturlesen!

Viel Spaß!

Slytherin Witch


	2. 1 Gedanken im Dunkeln

Gedanken im Dunkeln 

**_Denn die einen stehn im Dunkeln_**

**_Und die andern stehn im Licht._**

**_Und man sieht nur die im Lichte,_**

**_die im Dunkeln sieht man nicht._**

**Berthold Brecht / K. Weill, Dreigroschenoper**

20. August 1997, 11 Uhr Abends

~ Kerker, Hogwarts ~

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore

Die Kerker von Hogwarts sind ein Ort der Stille und der Einsamkeit, kalt und dunkel. Ich betrete leise den finsteren Raum, und flüstere „Incendio". Das Feuer im Kamin beginnt daraufhin zu prasseln, und verbreitet schwaches Licht in Severus' Quartier. Meine Augen wandern durch den großen Raum: Die flackernden Flammen werfen Schatten an die steinernen Wände. 

Am Schreibtisch liegen einige sehr alte Bücher über Zaubertränke und eine halb leere Schriftrolle mit Severus' klarer, schwungvoller Schrift. Der letzte Satz ist unvollendet. Spritzer von Tinte deuten auf einen hastigen Abbruch hin, und die achtlos daneben geworfene Schreibfeder bestätigt dies. Sorgfältig schraube ich das Tintenfass zu, und lege die Feder an ihren Platz.

Seufzend nehme ich in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Kamin Platz. Meine Gedanken schweifen zurück. Es ist noch keine Stunde her, dass ich mit Minerva bei einem Glas Whisky gemütlich in meinem Wohnraum saß, vertieft in eine Schachpartie. Wir besprachen gerade einige Details zu den bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten anlässlich der 1000-Jahrfeier der Gründung Hogwarts, als plötzlich die Tür zu meinem Quartier aufgerissen wurde und Severus hereinstürmte. Er war bleich. Unter seinen schwarzen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, und er hielt seinen linken Unterarm umklammert. 

„Albus, er hat mich gerufen. Ich muss gehen."

Bestürzt sah ich ihm in die Augen. „Das kommt unerwartet... Das letzte Treffen ist noch nicht so lange her. Gib auf dich Acht, Severus!"

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab. „Ich erstatte gleich nach meiner Rückkehr Bericht."

Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinab. Besorgt blickte ich ihm nach. 

Minerva war blass. Nervös fragte sie: „Wann wird das zu Ende sein? Er sieht so erschöpft aus! Lange kann er dieser Belastung nicht mehr standhalten! Er nimmt große Risiken auf sich, indem er für den Orden spioniert. Und ständig diese Qualen, die Schmerzen durch den Cruciatus-Fluch, denen der Dunkle Lord ihn aussetzt! Albus, können wir gar nichts tun?"

Leise erwiderte ich: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen. Ständig bringt er für uns sein Leben in Gefahr...und ich fürchte, irgendwann wird Voldemort dahinterkommen. Doch ich weiß keinen Ausweg! Die Informationen, die wir durch ihn erhalten, haben schon Unzähligen das Leben gerettet. Außerdem fürchte ich, dass es für ihn kein Zurück gibt. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm ist durch einen uralten, dunklen Zauber geschützt. Nicht einmal meine Kräfte reichen aus, um es zu entfernen. Falls er Voldemort verlässt, wird es brennen. Die Schmerzen würden immer ärger, bis er wahnsinnig wird... Es gibt nur einen Ausweg, wir müssen Voldemort vernichten. Doch im Augenblick ist er uns überlegen. Für Severus können wir leider nicht viel tun." Seufzend stand ich auf und holte meinen Umhang. „Du musst mich nun entschuldigen, Minerva. Ich gehe hinunter in die Kerker und warte auf ihn. Wenigstens das kann ich für ihn tun, dass er nicht allein ist, wenn er zurückkommt..."

Ich blicke besorgt zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Eine weitere halbe Stunde ist vergangen, und noch immer kein Zeichen von Severus. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert. Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was Voldemort mit ihm macht, wenn er erfährt, dass Severus ein Spion ist. 

Meine Gedanken wandern weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit. Ich kenne Severus jetzt seit fast dreißig Jahren. Als er im Alter von elf Jahren nach Hogwarts kam, war ich hier Lehrer für Verwandlung und Leiter des Hauses Gryffindor. Severus, der einzige Nachkomme einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, war ein sehr begabter Schüler, äußerst strebsam, aber sehr introvertiert - ein Einzelgänger, der nur schwer Anschluss fand. Öfters kam es zum Konflikt zwischen dem Slytherin und den legendären Rumtreiber James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Vor allem mit Black... fast wäre Severus damals durch Sirius' Schuld zu Tode gekommen... Severus schloss sich immer enger an den machtbesessenen, etwas älteren Lucius Malfoy an, eine Entwicklung, welche mich schon damals mit Sorge erfüllte, war doch Malfoys Familie bekannt für die Vorliebe für dunkle Magie, und die Nähe zu Voldemort. 

Letztlich schloss sich auch Severus dem Dunklen Lord an, und ich mache mir noch heute Vorwürfe, es nicht bemerkt und verhindert zu haben...doch nach einigen Jahren - ich war damals schon Direktor von Hogwarts - kam Severus nach einem Death Eater-Treffen zu mir. Er hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen. In jener Nacht diskutierten wir lange über seine Möglichkeiten. Wir beschlossen, dass er zu Voldemort zurückkehrte und als Spion tätig würde. Ich bot ihm die Position des Zaubertränkelehrers in Hogwarts an. 

Wir verdanken ihm sehr viel, unzählige Leben konnten durch seine Hilfe gerettet werden, und nie zögert er, obwohl er sich selbst durch sein Handeln stets in große Gefahr begibt. Voldemort ist nicht für seine Sanftmütigkeit bekannt, und sobald er unzufrieden ist, straft er mit Cruciatus-Flüchen oder gar dem Todesfluch Avada Kedavra. 

Dann kam jene Nacht im Jahre 1981, die die Zaubererwelt verändern sollte: Voldemorts Angriff auf die Bewohner von Godric's Hollow, Lily und James Potter, wo der Dunkle Lord von einem Baby, Harry, besiegt wurde, da er ihn nicht durch einen Fluch töten konnte. Die Zaubererwelt jubelte, alle dachten, die Schreckenszeiten seinen für immer vorüber. 

Doch für Severus begann ein neuer Kampf. Das Ministerium für Zauberei veranlasste Massenverhaftungen, tausende Sympathisanten Voldemorts und natürlich fast alle verbliebenen Death Eater wurden ins Gefängnis nach Askaban abtransportiert. Auch Severus wurde verhaftet und einem Gericht vorgeführt. Man wollte auch ihn nach Askaban verbannen und den Dementoren ausliefern. Ich habe für ihn gebürgt, seine Tätigkeit als Spion unter Veritaserum bestätigt, und er kam frei. Langsam fasste er Vertrauen zu mir, und obwohl er sonst niemanden an sich heranlässt, ist eine enge Freundschaft zwischen uns entstanden. 

In den folgenden Jahren unterrichtete er weiter in Hogwarts, ein sehr guter Lehrer, aber bei den Schülern durch seine strenge, oft ungerechte Art nicht gerade beliebt - außer bei den Slytherins, deren Hausvorstand er wurde. Auch im Kollegium wurde er zwar aufgrund seines großen Könnens geachtet, aber Freunde fand er keine - nicht, dass er welche gewollt hätte...

Auch Harry Potter hatte von Anfang an mit ihm Probleme, vor allem aufgrund der lange zurückliegenden Feindschaft zwischen Harrys Vater James, einem der Marauders, und Severus, der nicht vergessen konnte, dass James ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Harry dachte oft, das sei der Grund für Snapes fieses Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Ich wusste, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Severus wusste von Anfang an, welche Gefahren auf Harry zukommen würden, er hatte schließlich genug Erfahrung mit Voldemort, und versuchte den allseits bewunderten Jungen-der-lebt mit Strenge darauf vorzubereiten.

In Harrys 4. Schuljahr fand das Trimagische Turnier statt, bei welchem Cedric Diggory, ein Hufflepuff-Schüler, getötet und Harry schwer verletzt wurde - von Lord Voldemort, welcher wieder zurückgekommen war. Das Ministerium glaubte dies weder Harry noch Severus, dessen Dunkles Mal – das Zeichen der Death Eaters am linken Unterarm- nach vierzehn Jahren wieder zu brennen begann. Auf uns allein gestellt, gründeten wir den Orden des Phönix, eine Widerstandsorganisation: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, Mugundus Fletcher, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus und ich bildeten den harten Kern. Im Dienste des Ordens kehrte Severus wieder zurück zu Voldemort, nahm unvorstellbare Schmerzen auf sich, bis Voldemort ihm wieder vertraute, und versorgte uns fortan mit geheimen Informationen. 

Das Feuer im Kamin wird schwächer, und Dunkelheit breitet ihren Mantel um mich. Es ist still in den Kerkerräumen von Hogwarts... 


	3. 2 Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor 

**_Arroganz ist die Karikatur des Stolzes._**

**Ernst von Feuchtersleben__**

****

**_Es ist weit schwerer, sich von anderen nicht beherrschen zu lassen, _**

**_als andere zu beherrschen. _****__**

**La Rochefoucauld, Francois Duc de – frz. ****Schriftsteller (1613-1680)**

20. August 1997, Abends

~ Malfoy Manor ~

Kühler Nachtwind streicht über die Blätter der alten Bäume vor dem imposanten, auf einer Anhöhe gelegenen Landsitz im Norden Schottlands. Ein schwarzer Rabe gleitet lautlos durch die Lüfte und fliegt durch ein offenes Fenster im oberen Stockwerk.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann steht regungslos an einem erleuchteten Fenster im Erdgeschoss, den Blick auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet. Er dreht sich um, als ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers ertönt.

Ein blasser, schlanker, etwa 18 Jahre alter Jugendlicher mit auffallend silberblonden, schulterlangen Haaren betritt den elegant möblierten Raum. In der rechten Hand hält er einen Brief. Mit gesenktem Blick nähert er sich dem vornehm gekleideten Älteren, welchen eine Aura von Arroganz und Kälte umgibt.

„Vater! Ich habe Post aus Hogwarts bekommen." Mit diesen Worten überreicht Draco ihm das Pergament.

Lucius wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Inhalt:

_Hogwarts, den 20. August 1997_

_Sehr geehrte Mister Malfoy!_

_Dieses Jahr beginnt Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am 1. September,10:00 vom Gleis 9¾ ab. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt pünktlich am Montag, den 3. September. Anbei eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Utensilien._

_Des weiteren wird dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts ein bedeutendes Ereignis gefeiert werden, weshalb angemessene Festroben mitzubringen sind. Näheres über die besonderen Umstände wird nach der Zeremonie in der Großen Halle am 1. September bekannt gegeben._

_Ich darf Ihnen außerdem mitteilen, dass Sie im kommenden Schuljahr für die Position des Schulsprechers bestimmt wurden. Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich der großen Verantwortung und Ehre dieser Position bewusst, und werden diese Aufgabe zu unserer Zufriedenheit erfüllen. Als Hauslehrer der Slytherins wird Professor Snape die mit diesem Titel einhergehenden Aufgaben mit Ihnen besprechen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der_

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

„Ich weiß", antwortet Lucius leise mit dünn gekräuselten Lippen. „Meine ‚Freunde' im Ministerium haben mich bereits unterrichtet." Er gibt Draco den Brief zurück, und verlässt den Raum. Auf dem Weg zur Tür dreht er sich noch kurz um. Seine stahlgrauen Augen fixieren seinen Sohn. „Ich habe heute Abend noch einen ‚Termin' wahrzunehmen, Draco. Ich erwarte dich morgen um 8 Uhr hier in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen, bevor du wieder in diese ‚Schule' fährst."

Draco nickt und folgt seinem Vater aus dem Raum ins Foyer. Ein herbeigeeilter Hauself bringt zitternd einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang mit silbernen Verzierungen, und eine silberne Maske, welche Lucius anlegt. Vor dem Haus disappariert er.

Die Familie Malfoy gehört zu den ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Lucius ist Voldemorts rechte Hand. Nicht, dass man das nachweisen könnte - die Malfoys sind eine ehrenhafte, reiche, hochangesehene Familie, und Lucius verfügt über großen Einfluss im Ministerium für Zauberei. Dennoch ist er schon vor vielen Jahren der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen. Er und seine Frau Narcissa sind treue Death Eaters, und oft finden Treffen oder Veranstaltungen in ihrem Haus statt, stets mit viel Glanz und Prunk. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Draco wurde von klein auf im Sinne des Dunklen Lords erzogen, und Lucius achtet streng darauf, dass er keine Schande über die Familie bringt. Schließlich muss ja der gute Ruf gewahrt werden...


	4. 3 Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts 

**_Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur. – _**

**_(In der Not erkennst du den wahren Freund)_**

** lateinisches Sprichwort**

20. August 1997, 10 Uhr Abends

~ Kerker, Hogwarts ~

Die Luft ist voll von Dämpfen und verschiedensten Aromen, welche von mehreren zischenden und brodelnden Kesseln entweichen. Ein hochgewachsener, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann geht müde aus dem Tränkelabor in sein angrenzendes Quartier und lässt sich mit leisem Stöhnen in einen bequemen, dunkelgrünen Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen: Severus Snape, der Meister für Zaubertränke von Hogwarts. Seufzend reibt er seine brennenden Augen, stützt die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und lässt seinen Kopf auf den aneinandergelegten Händen ruhen. 

Erzählt von Severus Snape

_Ich bin müde..._

Kein Wunder nach all der Arbeit der letzten Wochen, den vielen Rückschlägen. Unzählige Tränke habe ich für den Orden des Phönix getestet, einen Großteil der Ferien mit Forschung in den Archiven der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und in der Winkelgasse verbracht... und dazwischen immer wieder die kräfteraubenden Begegnungen mit Voldemort. 

Erst vor knapp zwei Wochen hat er eine Gruppe von Death Eater zu sich gerufen, eine kleine Siedlung wurde überfallen, und alle dort wohnenden Muggel getötet. Es war grausam, sie wurden gefoltert und die Frauen vergewaltigt. Diesmal konnte ich mich nicht passiv im Hintergrund halten, Malfoy beobachtet mich schon eine Zeitlang misstrauisch... noch jetzt wird mir übel wenn ich an die Schreie denke, ich habe seit dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden, und ich habe das Gefühl, der Geruch von Tod und Blut haftet noch immer an mir...

Ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Arm. _Verdammt! Warum schon heute?_Hastig nehme ich Umhang und Maske aus dem Schrank, und laufe in Dumbledores Büro, um ihm Bescheid zu geben.

Schnell eile ich aus dem Schloss und überquere die Wiese zum Verbotenen Wald, wo sich die Grenze der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts befindet, welche ein Apparieren im Schloss oder der unmittelbaren Umgebung verhindern. Das Dunkle Mal pulsiert immer heftiger, mein Arm brennt wie Feuer. Der Lord wartet nicht gerne, und ich vermute, er traut mir nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen sind stärker als früher...

Der Mond scheint hell, als ich den Wald erreiche. Ich straffe meine Gestalt und appariere. 

Kurz darauf befinde ich mich am Rande eines Moores. Der Boden ist feucht, und Nebelschwaden hängen in der Luft. Es riecht nach Verwesung.

Die meisten Death Eater sind schon da, im Kreis aufgestellt. Heute habe ich Glück, der Dunkle Lord ist noch nicht erschienen. Schnell trete ich zu den anderen.

Plötzlich appariert neben mir ein großer, würdevoll aussehender Mann mit langem weißblondem Haar - Lucius Malfoy. Verächtlich blickt er mich an. „Snape. Giftmischer. Ich ..." 

In diesem Augenblick sirrt es in der Luft, und inmitten des Kreises erscheint die Gestalt Lord Voldemorts. Augenblicklich wendet sich Malfoy von mir ab, verbeugt sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm und tritt an seine rechte Seite.

Voldemort blickt in die Runde. Der stechende Blick seiner roten Augen durchbohrt einen regelrecht und lässt mich innerlich erschauern. Rasch straffe ich meine Gestalt. Ich versuche, meine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, weg von allem, das mich in letzter Zeit beschäftigt. Ich darf keinen Verdacht erregen, falls ich auch das heutige Treffen lebend überstehen möchte.

Der Lord befragt uns zuerst nach Neuigkeiten seit unserem letzten Treffen. Alle Death Eaters erstatten Bericht. Ich erzähle Voldemort einige Belanglosigkeiten, welche mit Albus abgesprochen sind, um meine Tarnung zu sichern.

Zum Schluss spricht Lucius. „Meister. Ich habe im Ministerium erfahren, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts die 1000-Jahresfeier der Gründung stattfindet."

„Interessant", antwortet Voldemort. „Ist schon Näheres dazu bekannt?"

„Nein, Meister. Der Termin wird noch geheimgehalten. Mein Sohn hat jedoch einen Brief bekommen, worin Dumbledore", - er verzieht geringschätzig den Mund -, „ankündigt, zu Schulbeginn näheres zu erläutern."

Der Lord nickt. Er ist unruhig, seine Augen flackern. _Irgendetwas ist vorgefallen..._

Plötzlich dreht er sich ruckartig um und blickt mir in tief in die Augen. 

„Ah, Snape. Mein über alles geschätzter Giftmischer! Wie schön, dass du uns die Ehre erweist, heute in unserer Mitte zu sein..." Sein ‚Mund' verzieht sich zu einer ironisch grinsenden diabolischen Fratze, als er noch näher auf mich zukommt. „Ich denke, es ist deine Aufgabe, mich über Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts zu unterrichten? Wie kommt es, dass ein Schuljunge und das Ministerium schneller sind? Oder ist es gar so, dass gewisse Leute", - er blickt über die Schulter zu Lucius, welcher mich herablassend mustert –, „Recht haben, und du deine Pflichten gegenüber deinem Meister vernachlässigst?" 

Ich versuche zu Wort zu kommen: „Mylord, ich..."

Schon zischt er: "CRUCIO!" Bevor ich noch irgendwie reagieren kann, trifft mich der Fluch, und nur allzu bekannte Schmerzen durchströmen meinen Körper. Ich benötige alle Kraftreserven, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Diese Genugtuung soll Voldemort nicht haben. Schmerzgekrümmt versuche ich zu sprechen, doch um mich herum beginnt sich alles zu drehen. Verschwommen sehe ich, wie Voldemort endlich den Zauberstab abwendet und den Fluch von mir nimmt. Ich atme tief durch. 

Da spricht er schon weiter, seine Stimme ein leises, bedrohliches Flüstern: „Wenn ich von dir nicht genügend Informationen bekomme, muss ich an deiner Nützlichkeit zweifeln. Oder sollte ich gar sagen, deiner Loyalität?"

Ich mobilisiere alle Kraftreserven, damit meine Stimme fest klingt, und antworte: „Mylord. Ich bin Ihr ergebener Diener. Über diese Feier ist auch mir nichts Näheres bekannt. Offensichtlich nichts Besonderes, eben eine der typischen Sentimentalitäten des Direktors. Ich dachte nicht, dass das für Euch von Bedeutung sein könnte."

„Das Denken kannst du anderen überlassen, Snape. Anderen, welche über die Zusammenhänge genauer Bescheid wissen. Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zu enttäuschen. Noch so eine Nachlässigkeit, und der alte Narr kann einen neuen Tränkemeister für seine Schule suchen..."

Er dreht sich um und tritt wieder zu Lucius. Erneut blickt er in die Runde. „Für heute ist unser Treffen beendet. Lucius, du bleibst noch."

Ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Mühsam konzentriere ich mich und appariere. Sekunden später bin ich vor den Toren Hogwarts. Die Nachtluft streicht kühl über mein Gesicht, als ich schwerfällig den Weg zum Eingangstor bewältige. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper schmerzt. Zu häufig hat Voldemort mich in den letzten Monaten dem Fluch ausgesetzt. Langsam betrete ich das Schloss, durchquere die Eingangshalle und quäle mich Schritt für Schritt über die vielen Stufen hinunter zu den Kerkern.

21. August 1997, 3 Uhr Morgens

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore

Ein leises Stöhnen durchbricht die Stille der Kerker und ich schrecke hoch aus meinem kurzen Schlaf. Severus! Da öffnet sich auch schon die schwere Eichentüre. Schnell entfache ich ein neues Feuer im Kamin und eile meinem Freund entgegen. 

„Severus!" _Bei Merlin, wie hat dieses Monster ihn wieder zugerichtet!_

„Albus! Ich..."

Der Rest geht in einem Hustenanfall unter, und sein ganzer Körper zittert. Er kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich stütze ihn und helfe ihm die paar Schritte bis zu seinem Bett. Er versucht wieder zu sprechen, doch nur Blut kommt aus seinem Mund. „Schhh, nicht sprechen. Bleib ruhig liegen." Ich versuche, die Angst und das Entsetzen aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen, und ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Hastig richte ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn, und mit einem einfachen Zauber - „Perspectum!" - suche ich nach inneren Verletzungen. Der Cruciatus-Fluch hat durch die starken Krämpfe die Lunge beschädigt. Blaue Funken kommen aus meinem Zauberstab, als ich einen Heilzauber vollziehe. Langsam beginnt Severus sich zu entspannen. Er holt tief Luft, bevor er stockend zu sprechen beginnt.

„Albus, er... vertraut mir... nicht mehr. Dies war eine... Warnung, eigentlich ohne speziellen... Grund." Er atmet tief ein und aus, und seine schwarzen Augen sind voll von Sorge. „Er hat Lucius... zurückbehalten. Etwas geht vor, ... ich fürchte, ...nichts Gutes."

Wieder zittert sein Körper von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches.

Ich fühle mich unendlich müde und hilflos. Die Gefahr für Severus wird immer größer, und ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Und die Neuigkeiten sind nicht gerade ermutigend...

„Versuche jetzt zu schlafen, mein Freund. Heute Nacht wird nichts mehr passieren. Ich werde morgen ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein, falls es zum Äußersten kommt."

Leise hole ich einen Sessel heran und nehme darauf Platz. Ich will Severus heute Nacht nicht allein lassen. Er ist in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, immer wieder wirft er sich im Bett herum, Schweiß glänzt auf seiner Stirn. Beruhigend lege ich meine Hand auf seine verspannte Schulter. Langsam beruhigt er sich...

Mir gehen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. In wenigen Stunden soll Remus in Hogwarts mit neuen Nachrichten eintreffen. Sirius und er haben einige Wochen lang eine Gruppe von hochrangigen Death Eatern rund um London verfolgt und beobachtet. Sobald es hell wird, werde ich Eulen losschicken, um die wichtigsten Mitglieder des Ordens zu versammeln. Wir müssen unsere Strategie überdenken. Außerdem werde ich meinen alten Freund Alastor Moody nach Hogwarts bitten, er ist immerhin Spezialist für Flüche. Vielleicht können wir eine Zusatzausbildung in Verteidigung für die Schüler organisieren... 

Ich unterdrücke mühsam ein Gähnen. Besser, ich schließe einige Minuten die Augen, es liegt ein anstrengender Tag vor mir. Ich merke kaum mehr, wie mich der Schlaf übermannt... 

21.August 1997, Vormittag

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

Mein Kopf schmerzt, als ich aufwache. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen. _Au, das tut weh_. Ich blinzle kurz. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper schmerzt, meine Hände zittern. _Was war gestern Abend los?_Ich versuche, mich zurückzuerinnern... 

_Voldemort! _

Plötzlich fällt mir alles wieder ein... Irgendwie muss ich es zurück nach Hogwarts geschafft haben, allerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern... 

Ein leises Schnarchen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, und schneller, als mir gut tut, setze ich mich auf: Albus. Er ist im Sessel neben meinem Bett eingeschlafen. Dunkel erinnere ich mich, dass er mir nach meiner Rückkehr geholfen hat. _War er etwa die ganze Nacht hier?_

Er scheint zu spüren, dass ich ihn betrachte, und öffnet die Augen: „Severus! Wie geht es dir?" 

„Besser." _Wenn meine Stimme doch etwas fester wäre..._Ich räuspere mich kurz: „Danke... dass du da warst." Ich schließe die Augen. 

Er berührt mich leicht an der Schulter: „Bleib noch liegen, du musst dich erholen. Ich schicke Dobby herunter mit einem guten Frühstück. Ich muss hinauf in die Eulerei und alle verständigen, wir werden uns morgen versammeln." 

„Albus, wegen gestern...", beginne ich zu berichten. 

„Später. Iß jetzt erst einmal, und ruh dich aus. Ich schaue dann wieder bei dir vorbei." 

Der alte Zauberer streckt sich kurz, bevor er zur Tür geht. Er sieht müde und besorgt aus...


	5. 4 Ein Malfoy versagt nicht

Ein Malfoy versagt nicht 

**_L'homme est né libre, et partout il est dans les fers._**

**_(Der Mensch ist frei geboren, und liegt doch überall in Ketten)_**

**Jean Jacques Rousseau**

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy:

Der Nebel senkt sich tiefer über das Moor. Stille kehrt ein, als alle anderen disappariert sind. Voldemort nähert sich mir langsam. _Was will er?_ Ich versuche, meine wachsende Nervosität zu verbergen. Es hat selten etwas Gutes zu bedeuten, wenn man mit ihm alleine ist. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht bewusst, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. _Oder ist etwas passiert?_

Voldemort wendet mir sein Gesicht zu, seine stechenden roten Augen versenken sich tief in meinen, scheinen in mein Innerstes zu blicken. Sein Blick ist beschwörend, fast hypnotisch.

Endlich ertönt seine leise zischende Stimme: „Lucius..."- er greift mit der linken Hand in seinen weiten schwarzen Umhang. 

_Was hat er vor?_ Ich brauche meine gesamte Kraft, um meinen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck aufrechtzuerhalten. Trotz der kalten Luft rinnt mir Schweiß über den Rücken. 

Ich warte.

Voldemort zieht langsam ein sehr alt aussehendes Pergament aus seinem Umhang. 

„Lucius... Wir werden Hogwarts stürmen, und zwar bald. Was ich dir hier zeige, wird großen Einfluss auf unseren Sieg habe. Der alte Narr wird keine Chance haben. Er wird sterben, und all seine idealistischen Muggel-Sympathisanten mit ihm!"

Triumphierend hält er das Pergament vor mein Gesicht. „Dies ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg! Der Trank des Salazar Slytherin!"

Angesteckt von der Euphorie des dunklen Lords betrachte ich das Pergament genauer. Es enthält ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank. Tränke waren nie mein Spezialgebiet... daher kann ich nicht viel mit der Zusammensetzung anfangen. 

Doch Voldemort spricht schon weiter: „Dieses Pergament stammt von Salazar höchstpersönlich. Der Trank hat eine sehr nützliche Wirkung! Er ermöglicht uns, die alten Schutzzauber um Hogwarts zu entkräften. Und dann steht einem Angriff nichts mehr im Wege! Allerdings...", - er blickt mir tief in die Augen-, „...zweifle ich immer mehr an der Loyalität unseres Giftmischers. Wir werden ihn genau im Auge behalten müssen. Noch kann ich ihn nicht beseitigen, er ist zu gut auf seinem Gebiet. Nur er kann diesen Trank herstellen. Daher habe ich eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich: Snape muss unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen. Da das Schuljahr bald beginnt, erwarte ich von deinem Sohn, dass er sich meines Vertrauens würdig erweist und diese Aufgabe zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Es liegt an dir, dies sicherzustellen. Enttäusche mich nicht!"

Mit fester Stimme antworte ich: „Mylord, ich versichere Ihnen, dass alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt wird. Draco wird den Befehlen Folge leisten."

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir noch einen letzten Blick zu: „Er wird bei der Zeremonie zu Samhain das Mal empfangen. Es ist an der Zeit. Ich erwarte regelmäßige Berichte. Du darfst dich entfernen, Lucius."

Ich verbeuge mich tief vor Voldemort, bevor ich disappariere. Es ist spät geworden, der Morgen dämmert schon. Als ich mein Schlafzimmer betrete, scheinen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster. Narcissa schläft noch tief. Ich bin zu aufgeregt, um schlafen zu können. Zu viele Dinge gehen mir durch den Kopf, zu viel steht auf dem Spiel. Tiefste Zufriedenheit erfüllt mich, denn die Tage Severus Snapes sind offenbar gezählt. Bis vor kurzem war er die rechte Hand Voldemorts, doch nun... offensichtlich ist dieser Platz jetzt für mich frei! Endlich!

***

22. August, 8 Uhr

~ Malfoy Manor ~

Draco betritt das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Lucius sitzt vor dem Kamin, und deutet ihm im gegenüberliegenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen. 

„Mein Sohn, unser Lord hat mich informiert, dass die nächste Erweiterung unseres Kreises kurz bevorsteht. Zu Samhain wirst auch du das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Von dir wird viel erwartet: dass du in Hogwarts die Ohren offenhältst, und vor allem Severus Snape im Auge behältst. Unser Meister verlangt detaillierte Informationen. Er hat Großes geplant! Erstatte mir regelmäßig Bericht über alles, das interessant sein könnte - doch hüte dich davor, Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen! Ich erwarte, dass du dem Namen unserer Familie Ehre erweist."

Dracos eisige Augen richten sich auf Lucius, als er hochmütig erwidert: „Sollte ich nicht wissen, was geplant ist, damit ich effizienter arbeiten kann? Und außerdem: Ich denke, Snape ist auf unserer Seite? Warum..."

Wütend richtet Lucius den Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn: „Fundito!" Draco wird durch die Luft gewirbelt und kracht gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Leicht benommen bleibt er am Boden liegen. 

Lucius steht drohend über ihm und zischt leise: „Du überschätzt deine Bedeutung, Draco! Deine Manieren lassen sehr zu wünschen übrig. Kein Wunder, in dieser Schule... es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du nach Hause zurückkehrst und gewisse Verhaltensregeln auffrischst. Du erwartest doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Lord Voldemort dir seine Pläne mitteilt?! Tu was dir aufgetragen wird! Und leiste dir in Zukunft keine solchen Unverschämtheiten - unser Meister ist nicht so nachsichtig wie ich..."

Dracos Gesicht ist aschfahl. Ein dünner Blutfaden rinnt über seine Unterlippe, als er sich mühsam aufrichtet. Kurz senkt er den Blick, bevor er Lucius fest in die Augen blickt und antwortet: „Ja, Sir. Ich werde tun, was mir aufgetragen wurde."

„Enttäusche mich nicht - es würde dir noch leid tun. Vergiss niemals: du bist ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy versagt nicht. Und jetzt - geh."

Draco verbeugt sich kurz vor und verlässt das Zimmer, darauf bedacht, sich aufrecht zu halten und keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Er steigt langsam die Treppe empor zu seinem Zimmer, wo er sich auf das weiche Bett fallen lässt. Plötzlich wirkt er nicht mehr arrogant, sondern sehr nachdenklich...

_Samhain! So bald also schon. Ich fühle mich plötzlich in die Enge getrieben. Gefangen zwischen Lucius, der immer nur von Pflichten und Verhaltensregeln spricht, und dem Dunklen Lord, der mich schon als Mitglied der Death Eaters sieht. _

_Lucius... für mich ist er kein Vater. In diesem Haus habe ich mehr Flüche und Strafen empfangen als freundliche Worte. Ich kann es auswendig! Ein Malfoy macht dies, ein Malfoy sagt das,... und immer wieder: Du hast versagt, mein Sohn. Du hast mich enttäuscht! _

_– noch 9 Wochen bis Samhain...- _

_Und nun dieser Auftrag. In Hogwarts die Augen offen zu halten ist sicher nicht allzu schwierig, aber Severus Snape? Als Hauslehrer der Slytherins ist er für mich fast wie ein Vertrauter...aber... _

_Samhain... ich muss mich zusammenreißen... mit dem dunklen Lord ist nicht zu spaßen... _

_außerdem, besser solch ein Zuhause als gar keines... Lucius will ja nur, dass aus mir etwas wird... und besser die Death Eaters als allein sein..._

_allein...allein..._

_allein._


	6. 5 Eulen und Briefe

Eulen und Briefe 

**_Alles mag man fürchten, nur nicht, was man bekämpft. _**

**Bettina von Arnim (1785 - 1859)**

~ Muggel- London ~

21.August 1997, 19 Uhr

Ein herrlicher Sommertag geht zu Ende. Stille liegt über den Häusern der Siedlung am Rande Londons. Hermione Granger steht am Fenster ihres Zimmers im Haus ihrer Eltern. Die Ferien neigen sich dem Ende zu, und ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts steht kurz bevor. 

Hermione ist in den letzten zwei Jahren erwachsen geworden – musste es werden, angesichts der sich immer mehr verschärfenden Situation im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Als Freundin Harry Potters war auch sie seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords nach dem Trimagischen Turnier in ihrem 4. Schuljahr ein Angriffsziel.

Nachdenklich blickt Hermione auf die untergehende Sonne, die sich wie ein blutroter Ball am Horizont abzeichnet. Die Welt wirkt so friedlich - doch das täuscht. So viel ist in den vergangenen zwei Jahren geschehen:

Bald nach dem Trimagischen Turnier wurde in Hogwarts der Orden des Phönix gegründet, eine Widerstandsorganisation, deren Vorsitzender der Direktor Albus Dumbledore wurde. Die ersten Mitglieder waren Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Arabella Figg, und unser Meister der Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, welcher die gefährlichste Rolle übernahm: Er erklärte sich noch in der Nacht von Voldemorts Wiederkehr dazu bereit, im Auftrag Albus Dumbledores als Spion in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords zurückzukehren.

_Eigentlich mochte ich den Tränkemeister nie- im Gegenteil! Kein Wunder, nachdem er mir vom ersten Tag an in Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle machte. Er nannte mich eine Alleswisserin und verhöhnte mich bei jeder Gelegenheit - nicht nur mich, sondern alle Schüler außer seine Slytherins, allen voran Draco Malfoy, welchen er immer bevorzugte. Doch als ich Mitglied des Orden wurde, begann ich einen gewissen Respekt für Professor Snape zu verspüren. Er nahm viel auf sich, um uns allen zu helfen. Oft kam er schwer verwundet von einem Treffen Voldemorts zurück, und obwohl er wusste, was ihn erwartete, zögerte er nie. ___

_Auch sein Verhalten gegenüber den Slytherins wurde mir nach und nach verständlich: die meisten unter ihnen stammen aus Death Eater-Familien, und Snape ist gezwungen, sie zu bevorzugen, um keinen Zweifel an seiner Loyalität zu Voldemort entstehen zu lassen. _

_In den vergangenen Monaten hat sich die Situation verschlimmert. Die Angriffe der Death Eaters werden immer häufiger, immer unverfrorener, als fühlten sie sich unbesiegbar. Alle spüren deutlich, dass sich etwas Bedrohliches über uns zusammenzubrauen beginnt_... 

Hermione wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine Eule aus der hereinbrechenden Nacht auf sie zugeflogen kommt und auf dem Fenstersims landet. An ihrem ausgestreckten Fuß ist ein zusammengerolltes Pergament befestigt. Hermione entfernt es und gibt der Eule Wasser und einen Keks. Anschließend entrollt sie den Brief. Ein leeres Blatt kommt zum Vorschein, doch nach einem kurzen „Apparecium" und „Scientia", ihrem persönlichen Erkennungszeichen im Orden, erscheinen mit dunkelroter Tinte geschriebene Worte:

_Miss Granger, Ihre Präsenz in Hogwarts ist schon jetzt erforderlich. Erwarte Sie morgen. Apparieren Sie um exakt 12 Uhr in Hogsmeade, vor der Heulenden Hütte. _

_A.D._

Nachdenklich betrachtet Hermione das Pergament, bevor sie es mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs in Flammen aufgehen lässt. 

_Das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten..._

Schnell packt sie die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen: ihre Kleidung für Hogwarts, Bücher, und einige persönliche Dinge. Die meisten Schulsachen, wie ihren Kessel und diverse Zaubertrankzutaten, hat sie in Hogwarts gelassen. Auch der Katzenkäfig für Krummbein wird gerichtet, misstrauisch beäugt von dem roten Kater.

Zur selben Zeit

~ im Fuchsbau ~

„Abendessen fertig!" – laut hallt der Ruf von Molly Weasley durch das ganze Haus, als sie eine dampfende Pfanne vom Herd nimmt. Hastige Schritte ertönen auf den Stufen und kurz darauf versammelt sich die ganze Familie rund um den gemütlichen, hölzernen Küchentisch. Sogleich beginnt ein munteres Geplauder, alle haben viel zu erzählen. Molly und Arthur Weasley habe sieben Kinder, Bill, Charlie und Percy sind die ältesten und schon verheiratet, die Zwillinge Fred und George, Ron und Nesthäkchen Ginny leben noch zuhause. Alle Weasleykinder haben, wie ihre Eltern, knallrote Haare. Das Familienoberhaupt Arthur Weasley arbeitet im Ministerium, Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggel-Artefakten. 

Auch Harry Potter sitzt mit beim Küchentisch, er verbringt in diesem Jahr seine Ferien bei der Familie Weasley, da sein Pate Sirius Black gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin für den Orden unterwegs ist. Mrs. Weasley blickt ihn besorgt an. Harry ist viel zu still und nachdenklich geworden durch die ständig wachsende Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord. Seine und Rons Ferien sind diesmal nur sehr kurz gewesen, sie waren die ersten sechs Wochen in Hogwarts geblieben, im Auftrag Dumbledores. Und nicht einmal in der kurzen Freizeit konnte Harry sich richtig erholen. Seine Narbe machte ihm schon seit Tagen wieder Probleme. Erst heute Früh hat er Mrs. Weasley anvertraut, dass er in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zumachte, da er mehrmals starke Schmerzen verspürte. Offensichtlich ist Voldemort gerade sehr aktiv... Auch jetzt ist Harry ganz in Gedanken versunken, und stochert lustlos in seinem Teller herum.

Mit einem lauten Schuhu! segelt eine Eule durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster und landet auf Harrys Schulter. Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, guckt eifersüchtig vom Bücherregal herab auf den Neuankömmling.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragt Ron neugierig.

„Dumbledore", lautet die besorgte Antwort. „Wir müssen morgen weg!" Er reicht Ron den Brief.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wechseln einen besorgten Blick. Selbst Fred und George unterbrechen ihr Gespräch über die neuesten Scherzartikel bei Zonko's, ihrem Konkurrenzladen in Hogsmeade. Ginny fasst sich als erste wieder und fragt: „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir wissen nichts Genaueres, Dumbledore will uns morgen sehen", antwortet Harry zögernd. Ginny gehört zwar auch zum Orden, aber nicht zum Inneren Kreis, dafür ist sie noch zu jung.

„Ich habe heute im Ministerium Gerüchte gehört, dass sich die Angriffe verdichten", berichtet Arthur Weasley. „Fudge will jedoch von alledem nichts wissen, er tut noch immer so, als wären das nur Zufälle und alles sei in bester Ordnung!", empört er sich.

Ron bekommt vor Zorn ganz rote Ohren: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Zufälle? Das glaubt doch höchstens noch ein Muggel! Alle wissen doch, was sich zur Zeit abspielt, keiner ist in Sicherheit!"

Harry schaltet sich auch in das Gespräch ein: „Wenn wir das Ministerium nicht überzeugen können, was hier vorgeht, dass wir alle in größter Gefahr sind, wird es sehr schwierig! Der Orden hat zwar jetzt viele gut ausgebildete Zauberer, die dank Remus auch mit dunkler Magie zurechtkommen, aber mit Voldemorts Massen von Death Eatern können wir es nicht aufnehmen!"

Arthur Weasley zwirbelt gedankenverloren seinen Bart: „Das Ministerium ist ein großes Problem. Alle verschließen die Augen, ja sie merken nicht einmal, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht auf unserer Seite steht! Dabei ist das doch offensichtlich! Ich hoffe nur, Dumbledore findet bald eine Lösung." 

Schweigend essen alle ihr Nachtmahl, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Harry und Ron gehen bald darauf in ihre Zimmer und packen. 

In der Küche steht Mrs. Weasley am Fenster und blickt in die Nacht hinaus. Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen. Arthur tritt neben seine Frau: „Molly, bei Dumbledore sind sie relativ sicher. Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen."

Leise antwortet seine Frau: „Ich habe Angst, Arthur." Sie räuspert sich. „Werden wir je wieder alle in Frieden leben können, ohne Angst?"

Arthur legt beschützend den Arm um sie: „Ich hoffe es, Molly. Ich hoffe..." 

Schweigend betrachten beide den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel. 


	7. 6 Der Orden des Phönix

**Der Orden des Phönix **

**_Es ist besser, ein kleines Licht zu entzünde,_**

**_als über große Dunkelheit zu fluchen._**

**Konfuzius, chinesischer Philosoph**

21. August, Nachmittag 

~ Hogwarts ~ 

Es ist früher Nachmittag, als Dumbledore wieder in die Kerkerräume kommt. Der Tränkemeister ist schon wieder in seinem Labor und sortiert Zutaten ein, welche er letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse nachgekauft hat. Er stellt gerade ein Glas mit Drachenzähnen zurück ins oberste Regal, als der Direktor eintritt. Albus bemerkt erleichtert, dass Severus etwas besser aussieht. Er ist nicht mehr ganz so blass, und das Zittern in seine Händen ist schwächer geworden.

„Severus. Du siehst besser aus." Ein erfreutes Glitzern liegt in den Augen des alten Zauberers. 

„Albus. Hast du alle verständigt?" Er deutet einladend auf die schwarze Ledergarnitur am Kamin, und auf eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab hin erscheinen zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Kaffee auf dem davor stehenden Marmortisch. 

Die beiden Männer nehmen Platz, und Albus berichtet: „Ich habe Eulen ausgeschickt. Morgen Mittag werden alle in Hogsmeade eintreffen." 

Severus nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Zögernd beginnt er zu sprechen. „Voldemort vertraut mir nicht mehr. Er hat mich gefragt wegen der Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts, und weil ich nicht mehr davon erzählen konnte, hat er mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bestraft." 

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Weshalb ist diese Feier für ihn so interessant? Weshalb eine so harte Strafe für eine Nichtigkeit?" 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihm die Feier so wichtig ist. Ich vermute eher, Lucius hat im Ministerium davon erfahren, und Voldemort wollte testen, ob ich ihm nach wie vor loyal bin. Lucius wird immer bedeutender für Voldemort. Er ist jetzt die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil er mich offensichtlich noch braucht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wofür..." Nachdenklich rührt er in der Kaffeetasse herum. 

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf, und Severus fährt mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus dem Sessel hoch, fängt sich aber, als er erkennt, wer eintritt: Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann, bekleidet mit einem mehrfach geflickten dunklen Umhang - Remus Lupin, früherer Professor in Hogwarts, jetzt ein wichtiges Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. 

„Lupin. Was willst du hier in meinen Räumen? Sag nicht, dass du diesen verflohten Hund mithast!" Verächtlich verzieht der Tränkemeister das Gesicht, und steckt seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel.

Dumbledore hält rasch die Hand vor den Mund, da er ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken kann. _Offensichtlich geht es Severus wirklich besser, er hat wieder zu seinem Sarkasmus zurückgefunden..._

Auf Remus' Lippen erscheint ein müdes Lächeln: „Auch dir ein recht herzliches Willkommen, Severus. Und: nein, Sirius ist nicht hier." Er nickt Dumbledore grüßend zu: „Direktor, Hagrid hat mir gesagt, dass Sie hier unten sind." Einen fragenden Blick auf Severus gerichtet, erkundigt er sich: „Alles wieder OK?"

Die einzige Reaktion ist ein knappes Nicken mit zusammengepressten Lippen: „Deinen Trank kann ich heute brauen, falls du dir darüber Sorgen machst...", meint der Tränkemeister süffisant. 

Remus verdreht seufzend die Augen: „Du wirst nie verstehen, wenn man sich Sorgen um dich macht!" 

„Niemand..." 

„Genug!", fällt Dumbledore Snape ins Wort, als er die steile Falte auf dessen Stirn bemerkt. „Wir haben andere Sorgen als eure ewigen Diskussionen und Kabbeleien. Remus, was gibt es Neues?" 

Der braunhaarige Mann nimmt auf einem der Ledersessel am Kamin Platz und überkreuzt die langen Beine. „Sirius folgt nach wie vor Lestrange und seinen Leuten. Sie haben sich etwas von London entfernt. Seit dem Überfall in der vorigen Woche ist es ruhig geblieben - verdächtig ruhig! Die Gruppe kommt aber nach wie vor jeden Abend zusammen. Bei Tag hält Lestrange sich öfters in Bibliotheken und Antiquariaten auf. Wir konnten bis jetzt aber noch nicht herausfinden, was er dort will, und ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Sirius behält sie weiter im Auge, nach Vollmond werde ich wieder zu ihm stoßen..." 

Dumbledore blickt ihn nachdenklich über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an: „Irgendein Zusammenhang muss bestehen mit den Nachrichten, die Severus gebracht hat. Voldemort plant offenbar etwas. Letzte Nacht hatte er noch eine Unterredung mit Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe die anderen verständigt, morgen um 12 Uhr kommen Sirius, Arabella, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Ron und Hermione in Hogsmeade an. Auch Alastor wird zum Treffen kommen, ich habe mir da etwas ausgedacht - doch davon morgen mehr." 

Dumbledore dreht sich fragend zu Lupin: „Jemand sollte sie bei der Heulenden Hütte abholen und sicher durch den Gang hierher bringen, und die Schutzzauber am Eingang wieder erneuern. Kannst du das bitte übernehmen, Remus?" 

Lupin bestätigt mit kurzem Nicken, bevor er sich in sein Gästezimmer im Gryffindorturm zurückzieht. 

22. August, knapp vor 12 Uhr 

~ Hogsmeade ~ 

Die Sonne steht hoch im Süden über der kleinen Ortschaft Hogsmeade, als knapp nacheinander mehrere Personen auf dem Hügel vor der Heulenden Hütte apparieren. 

Aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes tritt eine Gestalt ins Sonnenlicht: Remus Lupin. 

Harry Potter entdeckt ihn als erster und umarmt ihn freudig: „Remus! Schön dich wiederzusehen!"

Auch Hermione und Ron treten grüßend hinzu. Wenige Sekunden später appariert Sirius vor ihnen, und auch weitere Ordensmitglieder treffen ein: Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill und Charlie Weasley, und einige andere.

Sirius eilt auf Harry zu und begrüßt seinen Patensohn erfreut. Einen kritischen Seitenblick auf Remus werfend sagt er: „Hallo Remus! Alles OK?"

„Sirius. Den Umständen entsprechend... morgen ist Vollmond."

Die Umstehenden nicken knapp. Remus ist ein Werwolf, und in jeder Vollmondnacht findet die Transformation statt. Früher war das eine sehr schmerzhafte, gefährliche Prozedur, doch seit einigen Jahren braut Snape regelmäßig den sogenannten Wolfsbanntrank für Remus, welcher bewirkt, dass man die Kontrolle über den Geist nicht verliert und somit auch keine Gefahr für die anderen darstellt. Die mit der Verwandlung einhergehende Erschöpfung und das schon vorher einsetzende Schwächegefühl kann der Trank jedoch nicht verhindern.

Als alle angekommen sind, lenkt Lupin die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: „Albus will sofort mit euch allen sprechen. Die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts wurden verstärkt, deshalb hole ich euch hier ab. Wir nehmen einen anderen Zugang." Mit diesen Worten führt Remus sie in die Heulende Hütte, wo sich ein Geheimgang befindet.

Als alle in dem Gang sind, verschließen Remus und Sirius ihn mit einem Schutz- und Alarmzauber, welcher sofort den Direktor benachrichtigt, sobald jemand den Tunnel betritt oder den Schutzzauber durchbrechen will. Die Zauberstäbe mit „Lumos" beleuchtet, setzt sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung durch den langen Gang bis auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, wo der Ausgang unter der Peitschenden Weide ist, welche im Moment erstarrt ist. Remus verlässt als letzter den Tunnel. __

***

Erzählt von Hermione Granger

_Hogwarts! Wir sind wieder da!_

Obwohl die Umstände offenbar alles andere als erfreulich sind, ist es ein gutes Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein. Allein die Anwesenheit von Albus Dumbledore vermittelt ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit. 

Wir stehen auf der Wiese östlich der Burg, einige Meter neben der Peitschenden Weide. Vor uns liegt Hogwarts, hinter uns der Verbotene Wald, davor Hagrids Hütte, und zu unserer Linken der große See. 

Hogwarts ist immer wieder beeindruckend: die mächtigen Türme ragen weit in den Himmel. Direkt vor uns der höchste, der Astronomieturm, wo wir jeden Mittwoch um Mitternacht die Sterne mit Professor Sinistra betrachten, und direkt daneben der Gryffindorturm, wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafräume unseres Hauses sind. Auf der Westseite der Anlage, neben dem Haupteingang, erhebt sich der Westturm, in welchem sich ganz oben die Eulerei befindet, und auf der anderen Seite des Eingangs ist ein etwas niedrigerer Turm, wo das Büro und die Privaträume des Direktors untergebracht sind. An der nördlichen Seite von Hogwarts ist noch der Nordturm, das Reich von Professor Trelawney - ein Gebiet, das ich nach Möglichkeiten meide, ich halte nämlich nicht viel von täglicher Vorhersage von Harrys qualvollem Tod auf 1000 verschiedene Arten, den Visionen des inneren Auges und ähnlichem übersinnlichen Getue...

Wir folgen Remus über die Wiese zum Haupteingang, und betreten über die prachtvolle Freitreppe das Schloss. Ich gehe neben Harry und Ron, ziemlich am Ende der Gruppe. Vor uns diskutieren Bill Weasley und Arabella Figg leise miteinander. Einige Wortfetzen bekomme ich mit, wie „Fluchabwehr" und „Imperius". 

Wir durchqueren die Eingangshalle und gelangen nach kurzer Zeit in jenen Korridor im zweiten Stock, wo der Zugang zum Büro des Direktors ist. Remus nennt das Passwort „Rumkugeln", und der Eingang öffnet sich. In dem großen Turmzimmer, wo wir immer die Treffen des Ordens abhalten, erwartet Dumbledore uns bereits. Doch er ist nicht allein: Professor Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody, und der Meister der Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, sind schon anwesend, welche sich misstrauisch beäugen. 

Dumbledore bietet uns Erfrischungen und einen Imbiss an, doch die meisten nehmen nur ein Getränk, zu nervös zum Essen. Ich setze mich in einen gemütlichen Ledersessel neben dem Kamin, gegenüber von Professor Snape. Fawkes kommt sogleich auf meine Schulter geflogen, und ich streiche sanft über die feuerroten Federn des prachtvollen Phönix. 

Der Direktor begrüßt uns alle herzlich, wird dann jedoch rasch sehr ernst: „Meine Freunde, willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin froh, euch alle gesund wiederzusehen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen haben ein verfrühtes Treffen nötig gemacht, daher habe ich euch schon heute hier zusammengerufen. Ihr kennt alle Alastor Moody, ich habe ihn zu unserem heutigen Gespräch gebeten, da er die meiste Erfahrung mit der Bekämpfung von Flüchen hat, doch dazu später. Professor McGonagall ist noch unterwegs, ich erwarte sie aber bald zurück. Zunächst möchte ich unseren neuen – alten - Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, herzlich begrüßen." 

_Also konnte sich Direktor Dumbledore tatsächlich gegen die vielen Proteste durchsetzen und Professor Lupin als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückholen! _

Alle, bis auf Professor Snape, welcher finster dreinschaut, gratulieren, und Dumbledore fährt hastig fort: „Ich bitte nun alle, der Reihe nach Bericht zu erstatten, was ihr in den letzten Wochen beobachtet und erfahren habt. Sirius, bitte fang an!" 

"Remus und ich haben seit dem schrecklichen Überfall auf die Muggelortschaft Lestrange und einige höherrangige Death Eater verfolgt, welche jeden Abend im Umkreis von London zusammenkommen. Dabei ist uns aufgefallen, dass Lestrange öfters Buchhandlungen und Bibliotheken besucht. Genaueres wissen wir darüber noch nicht. Malfoy ist nach der brutalen Aktion wieder täglich im Ministerium, ihm kann man, wie üblich, nichts nachweisen."

Dumbledore fügt kurz hinzu: „Ich habe Minerva ausgeschickt um herauszufinden, welche Lektüre Lestrange sucht. Sie ist heute früh nach London appariert. Ich hoffe, dass sie bald mit Neuigkeiten zurückkommt."

Ron schaut ihn daraufhin fragend an: „Wieso sehen Sie denn einen zwingenden Zusammenhang zwischen den Aktivitäten Voldemorts und der privaten Lektüre von Lestrange?"

Ein kurzes, hartes Lachen ertönt. Snape. „Mr. Weasley, ein Death Eater des inneren Kreises hat keine 'Hobbys'. Lestrange ist Voldemort absolut ergeben, er hat sein Leben in dessen Hand gelegt, erst recht, nachdem der Dunkle Lord ihn aus Askaban befreit hat."

_Interessant_. „Warum können die Auroren denn nicht einschreiten, wenn Lestrange nach wie vor gesucht wird?", frage ich Sirius erstaunt.

„Weil es im Augenblick mehr Sinn macht, ihn zu beobachten."

Dumbledore wendet sich nun an Arabella Figg: „Arabella, wie weit seid ihr?"

„Gemeinsam mit Bill habe ich die von Alastor ausgewählte Spezialgruppe von Auroren weiter ausgebildet, und sie über das normale Training hinaus gezielt in Nahkampf nach Muggelart unterwiesen. Sie sind bald einsatzbereit."

Harry ist erstaunt: „Nach Muggelart? Wieso?"

„Damit sie auch im Nahkampf effizienter werden. Albus hatte diese Idee, denn es kann schnell passieren, dass ein Zauberstab im Kampf zu Bruch geht, und nur sehr wenige von uns verstehen sich auf die hohe Kunst der Handmagie. Bill hat vor einigen Jahren Karate gelernt, und ist darin sehr gut geschult."

Albus fügt eifrig hinzu: „Es wäre vielleicht gut, auch in Hogwarts ein entsprechendes Unterrichtsfach einzuführen. Übrigens, da ich gerade beim Thema bin: wie schon vorher erwähnt, habe ich Alastor heute hierher gebeten, weil er im kommenden Schuljahr einen Duellierkurs anbieten wird. Alastor, bitte berichte kurz von deinen Vorstellungen!"

Moody blickt kurz in die Runde. Sein gesundes Auge ruht auf dem Direktor, das Magische rotiert ständig im Kreis zwischen den anwesenden Personen. Ein seltsam beunruhigendes Gefühl. Mit fast heiserer Stimme erklärt er: „Als Ergänzung zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird der Duellierkurs abgehalten werden. Dieser Spezialkurs hat nichts mehr mit dem Unterricht laut Lehrplan zu tun, sondern soll die Schüler, speziell die der oberen Klassen, befähigen auch dunkle Magie anzuwenden und sich nicht nur gegen gefährliche Flüche zu verteidigen. Wir werden dabei verbotene Flüche nicht nur lernen, sondern auch aneinander testen und abwehren."

„Das ist ja eine tolle Idee. Typisch Moody. Ich stelle mir dabei bloß Longbottom vor... nun, auf diese Art und Weise werden wohl nur wenige Schüler für die kommenden Jahresabschlussprüfungen überbleiben?" Ätzend erklingt Professor Snapes Stimme.

Dumbledore ist nun sehr ernst geworden. „Die Idee stammt von mir, und ich denke, wir müssen die Schüler damit konfrontieren, denn wir wissen alle, dass es bald zum Kampf kommen wird, und Voldemort es auf Hogwarts abgesehen hat. Alastor wird dafür sorgen, dass die Sicherheit der Schüler gewährleistet ist... Ich möchte unseren geschätzten Meister der Zaubertränke dringend bitten, diese herablassenden Kommentare zu unterlassen!"

Snape sieht aus, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Es passiert sehr selten, dass Dumbledore ihn vor allen so deutlich zurechtweist. _Wahrscheinlich ist er nur sauer, weil er wohl selbst gerne den Duellierkurs geleitet hätte, wenn er schon Verteidigung wieder nicht bekommt..._

Harry beendet die peinliche Stille, welche den Raum erfüllt: „Weiß man genaueres, was Voldemort plant? Meine Narbe schmerzt in letzter Zeit wieder stärker, und ich spüre deutlich, dass sich etwas tut."

Snape räuspert sich kurz, bevor er in neutralem Ton berichtet, was sich beim letzten Treffen zugetragen hat.

„Was könnte er von Malfoy wollen?", überlege ich laut.

„Er ist nun Voldemorts rechte Hand", erzählt der Tränkemeister zögernd. „Alle wichtigen Aktionen laufen über ihn. Der Dunkle Lord traut mir offenbar nicht mehr..."

„Na toll", platzt Ron heraus.

Wütend fahre ich ihn an: „Ron!!!" _Wenn er nur einmal denken würde, bevor er den Mund aufmacht..._ „Denkst du nicht, Professor Snape hat genug getan? Hättest du den Mut gehabt, zu Voldemort zurückzugehen und ihn zu bespitzeln?"

Hitzig antwortet Ron, den Blick auf Snape gerichtet: „Ich hätte mich diesem Irren erst gar nicht angeschlossen!"

„Genug!! Mr. Weasley, ich erwarte eine sofortige Entschuldigung!" 

Albus Dumbledore ist hochrot vor Zorn, ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Ich bin ganz seiner Meinung. Egal, was ich von Snape persönlich halte, wie wenig ich seine verletzenden Kommentare schätze, ich habe großen Respekt vor seinen Handlungen für den Orden. Immerhin riskiert er für uns immer wieder sein Leben! Ich schaue Snape direkt an. Er sieht aus, als pralle der Kommentar an ihm ab, doch in seinen Augen leuchtet etwas wie... Schmerz? Trauer?

Selbst Harry, der Snape überhaupt nicht leiden kann, versetzt Ron einen Stoß in die Rippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dieser blickt trotzig zu Boden. Manchmal verhält er sich noch wie ein unreifes Kind... Schließlich murmelt er eine leise Entschuldigung vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht könnten wir beim Thema bleiben?", knurrt Moody, ungehalten über die Unterbrechung. Sirius unterdrückt rasch sein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Mundungus und ich haben im Ministerium unsere Ohren offen gehalten, Malfoy ist offensichtlich dort nicht der einzige Anhänger Voldemorts. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig mit wichtigen Informationen verfahren, solange wir nichts Genaueres wissen. Wir haben einige Personen unter Beobachtung, und ich glaube, dass Fudge gezielt manipuliert wird. Daher werde ich meine Aufgaben im Ministerium parallel zum Duellierunterricht weiterführen, bis wir Beweise haben."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Alastor." Dumbledore nickt bekräftigend. „Wir brauchen etwas Konkretes in der Hand, um Fudge die Augen zu öffnen. Ohne das Ministerium wird es schwer, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Auch von den übrigen Auroren werden nur einige ohne Befehl von oben auf unserer Seite kämpfen. – Ah, Minerva ist zurück."

Die Tür öffnet sich, und Professor McGonagall tritt ein. „Ich habe Lestrange beobachtet, wie er in einem Antiquariat Bücher über Zaubertränke gekauft hat."

„Lestrange? Der weiß doch nicht einmal, dass Asphodelwurzel mit Wermutaufguß einen Schlaftrunk ergibt!" Snapes Stimme klingt sehr überrascht. „Hast du die Titel gesehen, Minerva?"

„Ich konnte die Titel 'Pflanzen und Kräuter im Mittelalter', und 'Geheime Tränke aus Dunklen Zeitaltern' erkennen. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?"

Die Titel kommen mir vage bekannt vor. Es handelt sich um sehr rare Bücher. 

Professor Snape hat die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt und überlegt, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd: „Ein altes Nachschlagewerk, das ich aber nicht näher kenne, und eine alte Sammlung von Zaubertrankrezepten, welche mit dunkler Magie und illegalen Zutaten hergestellt werden. Das Werk ist aus Sicherheitsgründen verboten." 

„Aber was steckt dahinter?", frage ich den Tränkemeister. „Ich kann mir die Zusammenhänge nicht erklären."

„Sieht aus, als ob er etwas sucht. Eventuell eine Zutat. Ich frage mich, ob ein Zusammenhang mit dem Gespräch Voldemorts mit Lucius besteht... Aber falls es sich um eine Trank für Voldemort handelt, werde ich es bald erfahren. Wer sonst sollte ihn herstellen..." Sein Gesicht wird zur starren Maske.

Der Direktor bittet Sirius, Arabella, Bill und Mundungus, ihm Nachricht über Fortschritte zu schicken, und die vier verabschieden sich rasch, während Dumbledore mit Snape leise diskutiert.

Auch Harry, Ron und ich verlassen das Büro des Direktors, und wir machen uns auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

***

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:

Severus sitzt mir gegenüber, tief in Gedanken versunken. Er grübelt offenbar über die Hintergründe von Minervas Entdeckung nach. Doch kaum sind die Ersten gegangen, springt er aus seinem Sessel hoch und funkelt mich zornig an:

„Albus, solch ein Duellierkurs ist Schwachsinn!"

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du Alastor nicht sonderlich magst, und verstehe auch, dass du nicht besonders begeistert bist, dass er und unser neuer Professor für Verteidigung diese Aufgabe übernehmen, aber..:"

„Darum geht es nicht!", fällt er mir ins Wort. „Hast du nicht bedacht, dass viele Schüler meines Hauses entweder selbst bereits Anhänger Voldemorts sind, oder zumindest ihre Eltern? Was denkst du, wie lange diese Informationen zu ihm brauchen?" 

Mein leichtes Lächeln scheint ihn zu irritieren. „Severus, beruhige dich. Ich mag zwar alt sein, aber nicht senil... Ich weiß natürlich, dass gewisse Kontakte zwischen einigen Slytherins und Voldemort stattfinden. Aber der auf uns zukommende Krieg wird hart, und wir haben allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen wird. Ich bin nicht gewillt, die mir anvertrauten Schüler mit solch einer Gefahr zu konfrontieren, ohne ihnen eine gute Ausbildung zu bieten. Es wird auch so gefährlich genug. Außerdem glaube ich fest daran, dass im Augenblick der Gefahr viele Slytherins die richtige Entscheidung treffen und auf unserer Seite kämpfen werden."

Unverständnis und Überzeugung funkeln in seinen Augen, als Severus mir hitzig entgegenschleudert: „Wir sprechen hier von Slytherins, Albus! Das Haus, in dem nur Einfluss und Macht zählen! Voldemort bietet ihnen genau das! Du erwartest doch nicht ernstlich, dass sie die Seiten wechseln werden? Wenn du das glaubst, dann wach schnellstens auf aus deinen Träumen! Voldemort wird die Informationen zu seinem Vorteil nutzen!"

Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmt aus meinem Zimmer. Ich seufze leise, und lehne mich mit geschlossenen Augen in dem bequemen Polsterstuhl zurück. 

_Ich verstehe ja, dass er unter großem Stress steht, aber manchmal ist er schrecklich impulsiv und urteilt vorschnell. Hat er wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in seine Schüler? Denkt er nicht daran, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte ich damals dieselben Vorurteile gehabt wie er heute?_


	8. 7 Zurück in Hogwarts

Zurück in Hogwarts 

**_Selbst ein Weg von tausend Meilen beginnt mit einem Schritt._**

**Japanische Weisheit**

1. September 1997, Abends 

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_**

Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione stehe ich auf der Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms, von wo aus man eine fantastische Aussicht auf die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts hat. Der Hogwarts-Express ist offensichtlich gerade angekommen. Auf dem See, dessen dunkle Oberfläche tief unter uns im Mondlicht schimmert, erscheinen flackernde Lichter. 

„Harry! Hermione! Seht!" ruft Ron begeistert. Die Boote mit den Erstklässlern! Sie kommen."

„Von hier oben sieht es fantastisch aus." Hermione blickt begeistert in die Tiefe.

Ich bin sehr nachdenklich. Meine Narbe tut noch immer weh. Was wird in den kommenden Monaten auf alle zukommen? Nach einem letzten Blick auf den See fordere ich die anderen auf: „Lasst uns zu den anderen hinunter in die Große Halle gehen. Die Auswahlzeremonie wird gleich beginnen."

Gemeinsam laufen wir die enge Wendeltreppe des Astronomieturms hinab, Stockwerk für Stockwerk, dann über sich bewegende Treppen, vorbei an magischen Bildern, bis wir über die breiten Marmorstufen in die fackelbeleuchtete Eingangshalle gelangen.

Durch eine doppelflügelige, reich verzierte Holztür an der linken Seite der hohen Eingangshalle gelangen wir in die festlich geschmückte Große Halle, wo wir am Tisch der Gryffindors Platz nehmen. An den Längswänden der Halle hängen Fackeln, und Sterne glitzern an der verzauberten Decke.

Ich blicke zur Südwand des Saals, wo durch hohe Glasfenster der Mond in die Halle scheint. Zwischen den Fenstern hängen die Fahnen der vier Häuser von Hogwarts. Davor, auf einem kleinen Podest, steht der Lehrertisch. 

Fast alle Professoren sind schon anwesend: Direktor Dumbledore sitzt in der Mitte, zu seiner Rechten ist der noch leere Platz von Minerva McGonagall, neben der etwas rundlichen Professor Sprout, welche uns in Kräuterkunde unterrichtet, sitzt Remus Lupin, und am Ende des Tisches der wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleidete Meister der Zaubertränke. Links vom Direktor haben Professor Flitwick, unser Professor für Zaubersprüche, Professor Vector, welcher Arithmantik unterrichtet, Madam Hooch, die Fluglehrerin, Astronomieprofessor Sinistra, und Professor Trelawney, unsere „Spezialistin" für Wahrsagerei, Platz genommen.

Die meisten der älteren Schüler haben sich schon an ihren Tischen eingefunden und unterhalten sich leise. Mir fällt jedoch auf, dass die fröhliche Stimmung, welche ich von unseren ersten Schuljahren kenne, einer wesentlich gedämpfteren, bedrückteren gewichen ist. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hat überall seine Spuren hinterlassen...

Wie immer zu Beginn des Schuljahres werden die neuen Schüler in einer Auswahlzeremonie auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarts verteilt: Gryffindor, das Haus der Mutigen, Ravenclaw, wo die Klügsten zuhause sind, Hufflepuff, das Haus der Lerneifrigen, und Slytherin, wo Macht und Ehrgeiz an erster Stelle stehen.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor, steht schon neben einem dreibeinigen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch, den Sprechenden Hut in der rechten Hand. Vor ihr warten in einer Reihe die Erstklässler, deren Namen McGonagall nacheinander von einer Pergamentrolle verliest. Jeder so Aufgerufene nimmt Platz auf dem Stuhl und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Der Hut, der Legende nach verhext von den vier Gründern Hogwarts - vier Zauberer, nach denen die Häuser benannt sind -, teilt die Schüler je nach ihren Eigenschaften und Charakteren den passenden Häusern zu.

Kurz wird die Zeremonie gestört, als plötzlich etwas beinahe Durchsichtiges über die Köpfe der Schüler fliegt, und unter lautem Gelächter und Gejohle Wasser auf ihre Köpfe herabspritzt: Peeves, der Poltergeist, der stets Unfug treibt. Professor Lupin vertreibt ihn jedoch mit einem schnellen Wink des Zauberstabs.

Direktor Dumbledore, gekleidet in dunkelrote Festroben, bittet um Ruhe, und erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel. „Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr! Vor dem Festessen gibt es noch einige wichtige Ankündigungen. Zu allererst: als neue Schulsprecherin wurde gewählt: Hermione Granger" - allgemeiner Applaus ertönt, als Hermione leicht errötend aufsteht und sich bedankt. Sie ist sehr beliebt bei ihren Kameraden. - „und als Schulsprecher: Draco Malfoy!" – diesmal kommt der Applaus nur vom Tisch der Slytherins, und ist entsprechend dünn. Mit blasierter Miene blickt Malfoy in die Runde.

Als Ruhe einkehrt, fährt Dumbledore fort: „Nun zu den Neuregelungen: In Anbetracht der überall lauernden Gefahren ist es nicht mehr möglich, sich zu weit von der Schule zu entfernen. Das heißt, keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden" – allgemeines enttäuschtes Raunen erfüllt den Raum- „und auch Quidditchtraining nur unter Aufsicht einer Lehrperson! Der Verbotene Wald ist absolut tabu, und auch auf dem Gelände rund um die Schule dürft ihr nur in Gruppen unterwegs sein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich solch enge Grenzen setzen muss, aber die momentane Situation lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Außerdem findet morgen eine Besprechung für alle Schüler der sechsten und siebenten Klassen bezüglich einer neuen Lehrveranstaltung statt. Treffpunkt der Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, um 14 Uhr." 

Albus lässt seine Blicke von Schüler zu Schüler schweifen. „Ich habe allerdings auch eine erfreuliche Nachricht: zu Samhain werden wir das 1000 jährige Jubiläum der Gründung unserer Schule feiern, und ich habe ein großartiges Fest geplant. Und nun, guten Appetit!" Seine blauen Augen zwinkern, als er wieder Platz nimmt. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Samhain= Halloween)

Allgemeiner Jubel erfüllt die Halle, und sofort beginnen eifrige Diskussionen: „Zu Samhain? Das ist schon bald!... Was werde ich anziehen? ...Ein Fest?" - aufgeregt reden alle durcheinander. Die düstere Stimmung, welche noch vor einer Stunde den Raum erfüllt hat, ist zwar nicht ganz verschwunden, aber Dumbledore hat doch eine gewisse Zuversicht und Fröhlichkeit verbreitet. 

                                                                                                                       ***

Am Tisch der Slytherins ist es ruhiger. Viele Schüler der 7. Klasse erwartet zu Samhain ein ganz anderes Ereignis... Draco Malfoy blickt selbstgefällig in die Runde, bevor er unauffällig aus dem Saal schleicht. Kurz darauf verlässt ein schwarzer Rabe das Schloss, an sein Bein eine Nachricht für Lucius gebunden.

Nach wenigen Minuten sitzt Draco wieder am Slytherintisch beim Essen, als ein langer Schatten über seine Schultern auf den Tisch fällt. Er dreht sich reflexartig um und blickt direkt in das Gesicht von Professor Snape, welcher mit düsterer, leiser Stimme ankündigt: „Ich erwarte Sie in einer Stunde in meinem Büro, Mr. Malfoy. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen bezüglich Ihrer neuen Tätigkeit als Schulsprecher." Mit wehenden Roben verlässt der Tränkemeister eilig die Halle.

Draco blickt ihm gedankenverloren hinterher. 

                                                                                                                       ***

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_**

_Ahnt er etwas? Oder geht es wirklich nur um meine Aufgaben?_

Gleich nach dem Festessen mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Snape. Crabbe und Goyle folgen mir, wie immer, wie zwei dressierte Hunde hinab über die enge Treppe, bis zu der kahlen Steinwand, welche den Eingang zu den Räumlichkeiten von uns Slytherins bildet. Mit einer schnellen Drehung versperre ich ihnen den Weg: „Ab mit euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich muss noch zu Snape!"

Schnell sind die beiden verschwunden. _Ha, es tut gut, über jemanden Macht zu haben!_

Hocherhobenen Hauptes schreite ich den durch das flackernde Licht der Fackeln schwach erleuchteten Gang entlang bis zum Büro unseres Tränkemeisters, und klopfe kurz und kräftig an die schwere Eichentür mit Beschlägen in der Form von silbernen Schlangen.

Snape öffnet mir die Tür: „Mr. Malfoy." Er trägt noch immer seine schwarze Festtagsrobe. Es ist kalt in dem steinernen unterirdischen Gewölbe, kälter als in den Verliesen der Slytherins, wo in jedem Kamin ein wärmendes Feuer prasselt.

Mit einer knappen Geste deutet Snape auf einen Stuhl vor dem massiven Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz, hinter welchem er Platz nimmt, während er mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixiert. Ich versuche, meine innere Unruhe hinter einer Maske von Selbstvertrauen zu verbergen. 

_Hat er etwa bemerkt, dass ich kurz die Halle verlassen habt? Ich hätte die Nachricht später schicken sollen..._

Noch immer schweigt er. Unauffällig lasse ich meine Blick durch den Raum wandern - vielleicht entdecke ich etwas für meinen Bericht für den Dunklen Lord -, gleichzeitig wandern meine Gedanken hin und her. 

_Was will er? Warum sagt er nichts?_

Endlich lehnt sich Professor Snape in seinem Sessel leicht nach hinten und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme spricht er: „Mr. Malfoy... Wie geht es Lucius?"

_Verflucht! Was soll das jetzt? Jetzt bloß kein Fehler!_

Ich lege meine gesamte Überzeugungskraft in meine Stimme und antworte: „Sehr gut, Sir. Zumindest als ich ihn gestern sah. Er hat viel Arbeit in letzter Zeit." 

„Tatsächlich? Etwa im Ministerium?" fügt der Tränkemeister leicht desinteressiert hinzu.

_Worauf will er hinaus? Wir wissen doch beide über Aufträge Voldemorts Bescheid!_

Ich beschließe, den Köder zu ignorieren und fahre nach kurzem Zögern fort: „Sir, Sie wollten doch sicher noch etwas anderes mit mir besprechen?"

„Ja. Falls Sie mir nicht mehr zu sagen haben...?" Fragend blickt er mich an.

_Ahnt er etwas? Er kann doch von meiner Nachricht nichts wissen - oder? Lucius wird wieder enttäuscht von mir sein..._

Doch Snape wechselt nun das Thema: „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über die Rechte und Pflichten des Schulsprechers sprechen. Zuerst Ihre neuen Rechte: Wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben, steht Ihnen ein eigenes Quartier zur Verfügung, mit eigenem Bad, und Sie dürfen solange aufbleiben wie Sie wollen. Sie haben jedoch auch gewisse Aufgaben zu erfüllen: Sie werden jeden Abend um 23 Uhr einen Rundgang machen, ob Schüler sich irgendwo im Schloss herumtreiben. Wenn Sie jemanden entdecken, steht es Ihnen frei, nach eigenem Ermessen bis zu 20 Punkte abzuziehen, und den betreffenden Hauslehrer zu informieren, welcher dann eine entsprechende Strafe festsetzen kann. Weiterhin dürfen Schüler Ihres Hauses mit Problemen zu Ihnen kommen, allerdings nur nach vorheriger Rücksprache. Außerdem habe ich hier eine Liste, wo die Anwesenheit des Schulsprechers erforderlich ist, z.B. bei den monatlichen Besprechungen der Lehrerschaft mit dem Direktor, und bei der Organisation von Schulveranstaltungen. Lesen Sie sich die Liste durch, falls Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich an mich oder direkt an den Direktor."

Nickend nehme ich das Pergament entgegen und stehe auf. Ich bin schon fast an der Tür, als Snape mit leiser, weicher Stimme hinzufügt: „Draco... wenn es sonst irgendwelche... Probleme gibt, Sie wissen, wo mein Büro ist..."

_Wieso ist es plötzlich so warm hier drinnen? Ich krieg kaum Luft..._

Hastig zwinge ich mich, regelmäßig weiterzuatmen, bis das leichte Schwindelgefühl wieder nachlässt.

_Hoffentlich wirke ich gelassener, als ich mich fühle..._

Ich blicke nur kurz über meine rechte Schulter zurück und fixiere dabei einen Punkt etwa fünf Zentimeter über seinen Augen, als ich mit fester Stimme, sein Angebot ignorierend, antworte: „Professor, guten Abend." 

Ohne mich nochmals umzublicken verlasse ich das Büro. Ich muss jetzt alleine sein. Vor der Steinmauer bleibe ich kurz stehen und nenne das aktuelle Passwort: „Reines Blut". Mit leisem Knirschen öffnet sich die Wand, und ich betrete das Verlies, unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen, durchquere ich rasch den Raum, betrete mein Verlies und schließe die Tür. Dies ist eindeutig der größte Vorteil meiner Position als Schulsprecher, ich muss meinen Raum mit niemandem teilen. 

Nachdenklich setze ich mich an den Schreibtisch, die Ellbogen aufgestützt, die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen gelegt. Ich muss mir schnellstens über einiges im klaren werden, sonst sehe ich gewaltige Probleme auf mich zukommen...

Was Lucius von mir verlangt, fällt mir sehr schwer. Am liebsten hätte ich Professor Snape alles erzählt, doch er kann mir ja auch nicht helfen. Besser ich akzeptiere endlich, dass ich ihn nicht mehr als Vertrauten betrachten darf, und dass meine Zukunft bei Voldemort liegt. In wenigen Wochen gehöre ich auch dazu. Ich werde meinen Auftrag weiter erfüllen. Lucius soll endlich einmal stolz auf mich sein!

                                                                                                                       ***

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Eben hat Draco mein Büro verlassen. Er ist förmlich vor mir geflohen! Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Voldemort hat die Erweiterung unseres Kreises zu Samhain angekündigt, und Draco ist als Schüler der siebenten Klasse und Sohn eines Elite-Death Eaters ein sehr wahrscheinlicher Kandidat. Doch noch ist es nicht zu spät! Bis Samhain vergehen noch einige Wochen, und ich werde die Zeit nützen. Ich muss alles versuchen, um Draco vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren! Er soll nicht den selben Fehler machen, der mein Leben zerstört hat!

Vor den Sommerferien hatte ich noch den Eindruck, der Junge vertraut mir. Er kam manchmal abends zu mir, wir spielten eine Partie Schach und unterhielten uns währenddessen über Zaubertränke oder Quidditch. Er sprach sogar einmal mit mir über die Probleme mit seinem Vater, welcher sehr streng mit ihm ist. Doch vorhin fühlte ich, wie er mir ausweicht, mir immer mehr entgleitet. Während unseres Gesprächs hatte ich den Eindruck, zwischen uns steht eine Mauer. Er blockt total ab, und schaut mir auch nicht mehr in die Augen. Der Einfluss von Lucius ist offenbar übermächtig...

Vorhin, während der Feier, habe ich gesehen, wie er kurz den Saal verlassen hat. Irgendetwas verbirgt der Junge vor mir! Ich muss schnellstens herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist! Vielleicht kommt er ja zu mir... doch nach seiner Reaktion bezweifle ich dies...

Ich werde darüber mit Albus darüber reden, vielleicht weiß er mehr...

                                                                                                                        ***

Knapp vor Mitternacht 

~ Malfoy Manor ~ 

Lucius sitzt vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer, ein Glas Whiskey in der einen Hand, die kurze Nachricht von Draco in der anderen: 

_Dumbledore hat gerade bekannt gegeben: zu Samhain findet die 1000 Jahresfeier der Gründung Hogwarts statt._

Der ernste Mann erlaubt sich ein Lächeln, zufrieden, dass sein Sohn offenbar begriffen hat wo seine Loyalität liegt... 

                                                                                                                        ***

~ Hogwarts ~ 

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_****__**

Die Nacht ist ruhig. Ich habe gerade meine erste Inspektionsrunde beendet, ohne jemanden zu treffen. Glücklicherweise nicht einmal das Schlammblut Granger. 

Offenbar sind zu Schulbeginn alle noch brav und schleichen nicht nachts durch die Schule... Leider habe ich auch sonst nichts in Erfahrung gebracht. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick aus einem Gangfenster im 3. Stock. Auch die Professoren dürften heute zeitig zu Bett gegangen sein, nirgends sieht man Licht. Ich werde wohl auch hinunter in mein Zimmer gehen, ich bin müde... 

                                                                                                                        ***

2. September, 14 Uhr

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_**

Klonk. Klonk. Klonk... 

Professor Moodys Holzbein ist schon von weitem zu hören. Wir sind alle im Verteidigungs-Klassenraum versammelt. Rundum ist neugieriges Gemurmel zu hören, alle sind gespannt, was passieren wird. Außer Hermione, Ron und mir weiß ja noch niemand Bescheid.

Einige erstaunte Ausrufe werden laut, als Alastor Moody den Raum betritt. Sein magisches Auge schweift von einem zum anderen, stets alles beobachtend. Kurz begrüßt er alle, bevor er zu erklären beginnt: „Ab nächster Woche werden wir jeden Mittwoch einen speziellen Duellierkurs abhalten. Dies ist eine Ergänzung zu eurem Verteidigungs-Unterricht, ihr werdet hier allerdings nicht nur dunkle Magie abwehren, sondern auch anwenden lernen." 

Einige Hufflepuffs wurden bei diesen Worten weiß um die Nase, wohingegen die Slytherins lauernd blicken. Kurz lässt Moody alle diese Information verdauen, bevor er das einsetzende schockierte Geraune unterbricht: „Einfache Duelle habt ihr schon in den letzten Jahren gelernt, doch in Anbetracht der Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort" – entsetztes Gemurmel wird laut – „- ja, Lord Voldemort! Sprecht den Namen aus! Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Harry Potter!" – er nickt mir kurz zu - „Die Umschreibung als ‚Du weißt schon wer' verleiht ihm Macht über euch! Eure Angst stärkt seine Macht! – also, kurz gesagt: in Anbetracht der Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort müsst ihr mehr als die Flüche aus den Schulbüchern lernen" 

Schweigend geht er einige Schritte durch den Raum, bevor er überraschend herumfährt, den Zauberstab in die nun erschrockene Menge gerichtet: „Seid immer auf einen möglichen Angriff gefasst! Nur so nehmt ihr eurem Gegner das Überraschungsmoment!" Er steckt den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Ärmel und fügt abschließend hinzu: „Wir treffen uns nächsten Mittwoch, 14 Uhr, hier. Wiederholt bis dahin die Flüche, welche ihr schon gelernt habt, und alles, was ihr über die sogenannten Unverzeihlichen Flüche gehört habt."

Alle verlassen heftig diskutierend und aufgeregt so schnell wie möglich den Raum. In manchen Augen blitzt Angst auf, aber auch bei vielen Kampfbereitschaft und eine gewisse Zuversicht. Nur der stolze Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht gefällt mir nicht...


	9. 8 Der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords

Der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords 

**_Willst du den Charakter eines Menschen kennen, gib ihm Macht._**

**Abraham Lincoln, amerikan. Staatsmann, 1809-1865**

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_****__**

Montag Nachmittag, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke 7. Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin. Meine Lieblingsstunde. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass Longbottom heute seinen 20. Kessel schmelzen wird_…hoffentlich bleibt sonst alles heil._

Punkt 14 Uhr sitzen alle Schüler an ihren Plätzen. Ich gehe langsam durch den Raum. "Da dies euer letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, werden wir uns mit etwas anspruchsvolleren Dingen beschäftigen. Nicht dass ich denke, euer Können würde dafür ausreichen…" 

_Ha, Longbottom sieht aus, als würde er gleich vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen! Seine hochroten Ohren bilden einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinem blassen Gesicht._

"..aber vielleicht bekommt ihr wenigstens eine Ahnung dessen, was man die Kunst des Tränkebrauens nennt. Wir beginnen heute mit dem Thema ‚Die Verwendung von Zaubersprüchen bei Tränken für Fortgeschrittene'." 

In diesem Augenblick spüre ich, wie das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm zu schmerzen beginnt.

_Ausgerechnet während des Unterrichts! Noch dazu am ersten Schultag!_

Hastig sage ich: „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Malfoy, Granger, bringt die Schüler zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume."

Ungläubige Blicke werden mir zugeworfen, doch ich achte nicht weiter darauf, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit. Schnell verlasse ich den Raum, und bemerke, wie Granger mir einen durchdringenden Blick zuwirft und unmerklich nickt. Hoffentlich sagt sie Dumbledore Bescheid…

Ich ziehe die dunkle Kapuze über mein Gesicht und appariere an Voldemorts Seite auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald. Es ist eigenartig, dem Dunklen Lord bei Tag, mitten im strahlenden Sonnenschein, gegenüberzustehen. Es herrscht jedoch rundum Totenstille, nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher ist zu hören. 

Wir sind alleine. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?_ Eisiger Schreck durchfährt mich: _Weiß er Bescheid über meinen Verrat?_ Ich verbeuge mich vor ihm: „Mylord!"

Er beobachtet mich lange, bevor er spricht: „Snape! Du wunderst dich, warum du hier bist? Nun, ich werde das Geheimnis lüften. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." 

Er reicht mir ein Pergament. Darauf befindet sich ein Rezept, die Zutaten zu einem Zaubertrank. Ich werfe einen Blick darauf und erkenne aufgrund der Bestandteile die Gefährlichkeit einer solchen Substanz. Doch wofür ist es gedacht? 

„Mylord, verzeiht die Frage, welche Nutzen hat dieser Trank?"

„Falsche Frage, Giftmischer! Du sollst ihn brauen, nichts weiter. Und zwar schnell."

„Mylord, das Rezept ist unvollständig, es endet mitten im Satz. Um den Trank zu brauen, brauche ich nähere Informationen."

Voldemort blickt auf mich herab, als er leise spricht: „Zu gegebener Zeit wirst du erfahren, was du wissen musst. Die Einhorntränen müssen in der Nacht von Samhain gewonnen werden. Bis dorthin ist das Rezept vollständig." Er blickt mir tief in die Augen. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Anordnungen hinterfragt werden. CRUCIO!"

Ich versuche auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als der altbekannte Schmerz mich trifft. Heute habe ich jedoch Glück, Voldemort nimmt den Fluch schon bald von mir und befiehlt: "Mach dich an die Arbeit! Und beeile dich!"

Die Drohung in seiner Stimme ist unverkennbar. Ich kann nur mit Mühe ein Zittern unterdrücken, als ich mich tief verbeuge und den Saum seiner Robe küsse. Ein Dreh mit dem Zauberstab und Voldemort ist verschwunden. Um mich herum beginnen die Vögel wieder zu zwitschern, und warme Sonnenstrahlen streichen über mein Gesicht. Ich atme tief durch, bevor ich disappariere.

                                                                                                                         ***

~ Gryffindor Turm, Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

„Wohin gehst du, Hermione?" Ron blickt mich fragend an.

„Dumbledore", antworte ich leise, und bevor jemand weitere Fragen stellen kann, bin ich schon durch das Porträt auf den Gang verschwunden. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir, als ich um die Ecke eile. Harry.

„Ich komme mit."

Schweigend gehen wir, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft, durch die langen Gänge Hogwarts bis zu jenem Korridor im zweiten Stock, in welchem sich der Eingang zum Büro des Direktors befindet. Kurz halten wir beim steinernen Wasserspeier an und sagen das aktuelle Passwort. Die Wand teilt sich, und öffnet den Zugang zum magischen Treppenaufgang. Dumbledore erwartet uns bereits an der Tür, als wir die sich kreisförmig nach oben bewegende Wendeltreppe in das große Turmzimmer zügig emporsteigen.

„Direktor, Professor Snape wurde gerade mitten im Unterricht gerufen."

Dumbledores Augen zeigen deutlich, dass er schon Bescheid weiß. „Ich habe ihn vom Fenster aus zum Verbotenen Wald laufen sehen. Ihr habt doch Unterricht mit den Slytherins, hat jemand etwas bemerkt?"

Zögernd antworte ich: „Ich denke schon, dass sich alle gewundert haben, warum die Stunde nach knapp 10 Minuten schon wieder beendet ist. Er hat nur gesagt, Malfoy und ich sollen die Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume führen, und ist schnell gegangen. Direktor, Malfoy hat so seltsam geschaut, denken Sie, das hat etwas zu bedeuten?"

Dumbledore runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn, doch dann blickt er recht zuversichtlich drein: „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione. Wir werden ihn im Auge behalten. Kehrt jetzt bitte in euren Gemeinschaftraum zurück, bevor die anderen Schüler Verdacht schöpfen. Falls sich etwas Neues ergibt, werde ich euch Bescheid geben."

Ich nicke kurz, bevor Harry und ich zur Tür gehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Dumbledores Gesicht schlagartig wieder ernst wird...

Als wir auf der Treppe sind, sieht Harry mich fragend an: „Hattest du auch den Eindruck, dass er etwas von uns fernhalten will?"

Nachdenklich runzle ich die Stirn: „Ich glaube, er versucht mehr Zuversicht zu verbreiten, als im Augenblick angebracht ist... er will uns offensichtlich nicht mit allem belasten. Außerdem macht er sich bestimmt Sorgen um Snape."

Gemeinsam gehen wir zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Mir geht der Blick Malfoys nicht aus dem Kopf... 

                                                                                                                         ***

~ Dumbledores Büro ~ 

Der Tränkemeister und Dumbledore stehen vor dem großen Schreibtisch, über ein Textstück gebeugt. Snape hat gerade von dem Auftrag Voldemorts berichtet.

„Das ist das Rezept, Albus. Ich habe jedoch noch keine Ahnung, was daraus werden soll, der Rest fehlt. Voldemort will mir später die nötige Information zukommen lassen, wofür der Trank dient."

„Kannst du aufgrund der Zutaten irgendwelche Rückschlüsse ziehen, was es sein könnte?" 

„Auf jeden Fall etwas Gefährliches. So viel ist klar. Die Kombination der Zutaten deutet darauf hin, dass es einen sehr mächtigen Zauber zerstören kann. Aber welchen?" Ratlos schüttelt er den Kopf, wobei ihm eine Strähne seiner langen, schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fällt. „Albus, was soll ich tun?"

Dumbledores sonst so optimistisch zwinkernde Augen sind nun ernst. „Du musst mit dem Trank beginnen. Es gibt keine andere Lösung. Aber wir sollten inzwischen auch versuchen, herauszufinden wozu der Trank dient. Vielleicht besteht wirklich ein Zusammenhang mit den Büchern von Lestrange. Ich habe da eine Idee..."

                                                                                                                         ***

~ Dungeons, Hogwarts ~ 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geht es hoch her - wie immer, wenn ihr Hauslehrer Severus Snape bei einem Death Eater-Treffen ist. Heute spielt man eine Runde Quidditch im Kerker. Der Rädelsführer ist - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - Draco Malfoy. Nichts in Hogwarts entgeht seinen Augen, und auch diesmal hat er seinem Vater eine Information zukommen lassen... 

Draco sitzt lässig auf seinem neuen Besen, einem Nimbus Turbo, den Blick auf seine beiden „Leibwächter" Crabbe und Goyle gerichtet. Er sieht sehr mit sich zufrieden aus und gibt gerade mit seinen Flugkünsten an, als die Kerkertür gegen die Steinwand prallt und Professor Snape eintritt: „Was ist hier los? Mr. Malfoy, können Sie nicht für Ordnung sorgen?" 

Schnell landen alle und fangen die Bälle ein. Snape wirft Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zu, er weiß genau, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich um und verlässt mit großen Schritten den Raum, sein Umhang flattert heftig. An der Tür verharrt er kurz und schaut Draco nochmals durchdringend an, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, geht dann jedoch weiter.

                                                                                                                         ***

etwas später:

~ Malfoy Manor ~ 

_Vater, _

_Professor Snape hat mich in sein Büro zitiert wegen meiner Tätigkeit als Schulsprecher. Ich soll unter anderem nächtliche Inspektionsrunden übernehmen, da kann ich sicher einiges beobachten. _

_Heute wurde Professor Snape offensichtlich im Unterricht gerufen, er beendete die Stunde schon nach 10 Minuten. Ich konnte ihm nicht folgen, da er mir den Auftrag erteilte, die Schüler meines Hauses in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu führen. Als ich wieder zurückkam, war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Dafür beobachtete ich, wie Granger und Potter aus dem 2. Stock kamen, wo das Büro des Direktors ist. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ist Professor Snape wieder eingetroffen. _

_Gestern fand eine Vorbesprechung für eine neue Lehrveranstaltung statt. Professor Moody leitet eine Duellierkurs, der sich mit dunklen Flüchen befassen wird, die wir nicht nur lernen, sondern auch verwenden sollen. Er erwähnte, dass wir dann besser vorbereitet seien auf Lord Voldemort. Das erste Training findet nächste Woche statt._

_Ich werde weiter die Augen offen halten und bald wieder Bericht erstatten. ___

_Draco_

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn legt Lucius das Pergament aus der Hand, rollt es nach kurzem Überlegen jedoch zusammen und steckt es in seinen Umhang. Rasch steht er auf und verlässt das Haus, um in Voldemorts Festung zu apparieren.

A/N:

Carina: Danke für Deine Review! Zu Samhain: es wird bald ein Kapitel geben, wo die Traditionen der Welt der Hexen beschrieben werden.  

Ich bin ganz Deiner Meinung, Draco kommt oft viel zu schlecht weg. Er ist viel zu intelligent um alles einfach gedankenlos zu tun. In den kommenden Kapiteln wird sein innerer Konflikt noch größer, mehr verrate ich aber dazu nicht, auch nicht was unseren lieben Severus betrifft...


	10. 9 Der Trank des Salazar

Der Trank des Salazar Slytherin 

****

**_Es gibt zu Recht viele Interpretationen zu einem Einzigen; nämlich deshalb, weil es aus verschiedenen Perspektiven gesehen werden muss. Aus einem Blickwinkel allein, vermögen wir das Ganze nicht zu erfassen._**

**Manfred Poisel ******

~ Kerker, Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_****__**

Normalerweise stelle ich Dumbledores Entscheidungen nicht in Frage. Immerhin ist er der mächtigste Magier, und, wie wir schon oft gesehen haben, er weiß vieles, bevor man es ihm erzählt. Aber als er mich vor einer Stunde in sein Büro gerufen hat, um mich um Unterstützung zu bitten, begann ich erstmals an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Ich meine, er hat sicher Recht, dass ich für diese Aufgabe geeignet bin, immerhin interessiere ich mich sehr für Bücher und verstehe auch viel von Zaubertränken... was Professor Snape bestimmt bestreiten würde... aber das? Da hat er sich etwas ausgedacht, wo ich schon jetzt Probleme erahne...

Kurz gesagt, er hat mich mit seinem überzeugendsten Blick über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille gemustert und mir folgenden Vorschlag unterbreitet: Professor Snape muss für Voldemort einen Trank brauen, von dem wir noch nichts Näheres wissen, weil das Rezept unvollständig ist. Der Tränkemeister befürchtet aber aufgrund der bekannten Inhaltsstoffe, dass die Substanz sehr mächtig und gefährlich sei. Dumbledore bittet mich also, Snape bei der Nachforschung zu unterstützen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir rechtzeitig Bescheid wissen, was Voldemort planen könnte. 

So weit, so gut. Aber gemeinsam mit Professor Snape? Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht schätzen würde, er ist ein Spezialist auf seinem Gebiet. Aber ich weiß genau was er von mir hält... dummes Mädchen, Alleswisserin, Streberin..., - die Liste der ‚netten' Bezeichnungen, die er im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre für mich gefunden hat, lässt sich noch länger fortsetzen...

Ich habe Professor Dumbledore ziemlich schockiert angeschaut, doch er lächelte mir ermutigend zu. „Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie sind für diese Aufgabe am besten geeignet. Lassen Sie sich nicht durch Professor Snapes abweisendes Verhalten entmutigen. Er weiß in Wirklichkeit sehr wohl, wie begabt Sie sind."

_Tatsächlich? Das hat er aber bisher immer gut verborgen..._

Am liebsten würde ich ablehnen, doch Dumbledore hat Recht: immerhin ist es in unser aller Interesse, so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden, was Voldemort plant. Außerdem reizt mich die Herausforderung.

Und so folge ich gerade dem Direktor durch die langen, düsteren Gänge der Kerkerräume. Er begleitet mich zu Professor Snape, denn, wie Dumbledore es formulierte, es gibt noch ein kleines Problem zu lösen: Der Meister der Zaubertränke weiß noch nichts von der Idee des Direktors...

Und es kam, wie es kommen musste.

„Bist du verrückt, Albus? Ich habe hier Arbeit zu tun, und zwar wichtige!" Schäumend springt Professor Snape aus seinem Schreibtischsessel hoch, seine schwarzen Augen blitzen vor Zorn.

_Na bitte, hab ich's nicht gewusst?_ _Jetzt kommt bestimmt‚ ‚Sie ist eine kleine Alleswisserin'..._

Wütend gestikulierend rennt er auf und ab. „Ich habe keine Zeit, für eine kleine Alleswisserin Kindermädchen zu spielen!!"

_‚Immerhin muss ich sie, Potter und Weasley jede Woche im Unterricht ertragen...'_

„Es reicht, dass ich sie und die beiden Unruhestifter Potter und Weasley seit fast 7 Jahren im Unterricht ertragen muss!"

_Er ist schon sehr berechenbar..._

Dumbledore steht mit verschränkten Armen neben dem kalten Kamin und beobachtet gelassen den Tränkemeister. Als dieser zornrot nach Luft schnappt, fährt der Direktor mit fester Stimme fort: „Severus, dies ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es nötig, solche privaten Animositäten zu vergessen. Das Wohl vieler wiegt wesentlich schwerer. Außerdem drängt die Zeit, und du kannst das nicht alles allein schaffen. Du wirst mit Miss Granger zusammenarbeiten, und zwar ohne jegliche Punkteabzüge. Ich erwarte, dass du sie mit entsprechender Höflichkeit behandelst." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er aufmunternd hinzu: „Du wirst sehen, ihr werdet ein gutes Team sein."

Langsam beruhigt sich der Tränkemeister. Der Blick, mit dem er mich mustert, zeigt aber deutlich, was er denkt. Doch offensichtlich fügt er sich Dumbledores Anordnung.

Seine schwarzen Augen verengen sich zu listigen Schlitzen, als er mich fragt: „Nun, Miss Granger, da der Direktor von Ihrer ‚Qualifikation' so überzeugt ist, vielleicht können Sie mir erzählen, was in der Samhainnacht gewonnene Einhorntränen bewirken?"

_Das ist kein Unterrichtsstoff. Er will mich also testen. Gut, dass ich erst kürzlich das Buch ‚Zaubertrankzutaten für Fortgeschrittene' gelesen habe! In Ordnung_...

Ich antworte mit fester Stimme: „In der Samhainnacht gewonnene Einhorntränen verfügen über große Kraft bei der Herstellung von Tränken, welche mit dunkler Magie arbeiten. Sie wirken, allgemein formuliert, als Neutralisator. Es ist wichtig für die Wirkung der Tränke, dass die Tränen exakt um Mitternacht gewonnen werden, und anschließend gut verschlossen in einem Silbergefäß aufbewahrt werden."

_So. Bestimmt macht er sich jetzt über mich lustig._

Erstaunlicherweise bekomme ich keine zynische Antwort, sondern es entsteht eine rege Diskussion über Tränke mit Dunkler Magie. Nur am Rande bemerke ich, wie der Direktor im Kamin ein Feuer entzündet und mittels einer Prise Flohpulver in sein Büro zurückkehrt.

30. Oktober

In den vergangenen Wochen verbrachte ich fast jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht bei Professor Snape in den Kerkern. Unsere Zusammenarbeit verlief wesentlich besser als erwartet, wir ergänzen uns sehr gut. Er hat offensichtlich meine Anwesenheit akzeptiert, und im Laufe unserer zahlreichen Gespräche gewinne ich langsam den Eindruck, dass er sogar eine gewisse Freude an der gemeinsamen Fachsimpelei hat... was er jedoch niemals zugeben würde, schließlich bin ich die kleine Alleswisserin aus Gryffindor... Auch ich bin mit Begeisterung bei der Sache; endlich jemand, mit dem ich ausgedehnte wissenschaftliche Gespräche führen kann! Es macht Spaß..._Himmel, was würden Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie mich hören könnten! _

Ich habe unzählige Bücher durchkämmt, während Professor Snape mit dem Trank begonnen hat, und langsam kommen wir der Lösung näher. Wir haben auch eine Reihe von Tests mit dem halbfertigen Trank gemacht, welche sehr aufschlussreich sind. Je mehr wir erfahren, desto beunruhigender wird die Sache jedoch...

Heute Abend sitzen wir gemeinsam vor dem Kamin, während der Trank in dem großen Silbertopf leise blubbernd auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin köchelt, und diskutieren einen Auszug aus einem Buch über verbotene Tränke im Mittelalter, welches ich am Nachmittag aus der Bibliothek geholt habe. 

Professor Snape hat heute sogar Tee für uns aufgebrüht. Ich nehme gerade einen Schluck, als er plötzlich kreidebleich wird. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Was ist los?" frage ich aufgeregt. Hastig stelle ich die Teetasse auf den Tisch.

„Dieser Text handelt von der Neutralisation von Schutzzaubern. Lesen Sie!" 

Rasch nehme ich das alte Buch aus seiner ausgestreckten Hand entgegen und studiere angestrengt die Textstelle. _Er hat Recht! _Entsetzt blicke ich ihn an, wir haben offenbar dieselben Schlussfolgerungen gezogen...

Ohne ein weiteres Wort springt er auf und wirft eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. Als die Flammen auflodern, ruft er nervös: „Albus! Komm schnell herunter!"

Im Kamin erscheint der Kopf Dumbledores. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte ich gelacht: er trägt eine hellblaue Schlafmütze mit aufgestickten weißen Schäfchen, welche sich bewegen und über einen ebenfalls aufgestickten Gartenzaun hüpfen.

Verschlafen fragt er: „Severus, weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Als er den Gesichtsaudruck des Tränkemeisters wahrnimmt, kommt er sofort durch den Kamin herunter. „Was ist passiert?" fragt er besorgt.

Wortlos reicht Snape ihm das Buch. Die Miene des Direktors wird immer besorgter, je mehr er liest. Schließlich fragt er: „Ihr meint, der Trank könnte die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts neutralisieren?"

_Nun ist es ausgesprochen..._

„Ja. Das befürchten wir." Snape reibt sich müde die geröteten Augen. „Wir wissen inzwischen konkret, dass der Trank eine neutralisierende Wirkung hat, aufgrund der Einhorntränen aus der Samhainnacht. Außerdem haben wir die bisher bekannte Zusammensetzung genau getestet und Miss Granger hat heute Abend die Theorie aufgestellt, dass die Zutaten mit den energetischen Schwingungen, welche bei der Erzeugung eines Schutzschildes entstehen, korrespondieren. Daher haben wir diverse Literatur zum Thema Schutzschilde durchsucht. Dabei bin ich auf diesen Artikel gestoßen... und es ist naheliegend, dass Voldemort es auf die Schutzzauber abgesehen hat, welche die Gründer auf das gesamte Gelände von Hogwarts gelegt haben."

„Das verschlechtert unsere Situation." Dumbledore sieht plötzlich um Jahre gealtert aus. „Wann erfährst du Genaueres, Severus?"

„Ich vermute, übermorgen, zu Samhain. Er veranstaltet wieder eine Zeremonie. Ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, dass er danach mit mir sprechen will..."

Der Direktor nickt schweigend. Dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und sagt: „Ihr beiden habt Großartiges geleistet. Immerhin haben wir nun einen Vorsprung. Wir werden unsere Leute in Bereitschaft versetzen. Wir müssen rechtzeitig gerüstet sein. Doch zuerst müssen wir dein Gespräch mit Voldemort abwarten, Severus...

Hermione, es ist Zeit für dich, ins Bett zu gehen. Immerhin ist es schon 2 Uhr Früh. Severus, versuch auch zu schlafen. Wir werden unsere Kräfte bald brauchen."

Ich folge dem Direktor zum Kamin, drehe mich jedoch noch kurz zu Professor Snape um. „Guten Abend, Sir."

Was ich nun höre, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten.

„Miss Granger, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Nur dadurch war solch ein schneller Fortschritt möglich." Seine Stimme klingt gepresst, ich weiß, wie schwer ihm diese Sätze gefallen sein müssen...

„Danke, Sir. Auch ich möchte mich für die gute Zusammenarbeit bedanken."

Dumbledore zwinkert mir leicht zu, als wir in die Flammen steigen...

A/N:

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews!

Shelley, meine super Betaleserin: Habe mich wirklich riesig gefreut, als ich Deine Review gelesen habe. Ich war schon sehr neugierig wie Dir die Story inzwischen wohl gefällt, denn darüber haben wir lustigerweise in unseren Mails nie gesprochen. Was Deine Frage zu Draco betrifft: ich kann Dir nur sagen, es kommt einiges auf ihn zu, und auf welcher Seite er wirklich steht, wird sehr lange unklar bleiben... Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen ohne zu viel zu verraten. *smile* 

Susi: Danke für Dein Lob! Habe mich beim Schreiben bemüht für Spannung zu sorgen und genug Raum für eigene Überlegungen zu lassen, und freu mich zu hören, dass Du es als fesselnd empfindest! Ich versuche, etwa 2 Kapitel pro Woche zu veröffentlichen, ich schreibe schon am Schluss der Story (was interessanterweise viel schwieriger ist als die vorherigen Kapitel...)

Ganz liebe Grüße!    Slytherin Witch


	11. 10 Samhain: Das Jubiläum

Samhain: Das Jubiläum 

**_Des Menschen ganzes Glück besteht in zweierlei:  
Dass ihm gewiss und ungewiss die Zukunft sei._**

**Friedrich Rückert (1788 - 1866), deutscher Dichter**

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_****__**

Samhain, einer der vier hohen Hexenfeiertage: Vor einigen Jahren, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, hatte ich keine Ahnung von den damit verbundenen Ritualen. In der Welt der Muggel wird die Nacht Halloween genannt, man stellt ausgehöhlte Kürbisköpfe mit Kerzen in die Fenster, Kinder ziehen als Hexen und Zauberer verkleidet durch die Straßen, von Haus zu Haus, und bekommen Süßigkeiten. Allerdings habe ich das bei den Dursleys nur am Rande mitbekommen, ich durfte nie mitmachen... und die Süßigkeiten bekam immer nur Dudley, der eh schon fett genug war...

In der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer ist manches etwas anders: Der Sommer endet mit dem Sonnenuntergang am 31. Oktober, der Winter und das neue Jahr fangen erst mit dem nächsten Tag an. Die dazwischenliegenden 12 Stunden fallen zwischen die Zeiten, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft werden eins. Es scheint, als ob Zeit und Ort nicht existent wären, der Vorhang zwischen den Welten zerreißt. Auch in dieser Kultur gibt es alte Bräuche und Rituale, die sich allerdings von denen der Muggel stark unterscheiden. 

Obwohl ich im Laufe meiner Schulzeit schon an mehreren Ritualen teilgenommen habe, bin ich immer aufs Neue aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude - wie die meisten anderen auch. Schon im Unterricht ist es heute lauter als sonst, nur wenige arbeiten aktiv mit - außer Hermione, selbstverständlich..., - immer wieder hört man leise Gespräche über den bevorstehenden Abend. Glücklicherweise fällt unser Unterricht bei Professor Snape heute aus - ohne genauere Begründung. Wer weiß wie viele Punkte wir heute wieder bei ihm verloren hätten... 

Auch beim Mittagessen ist die allgemeine Aufregung unübersehbar. Ich blicke von Tisch zu Tisch in der Großen Halle, überall sehe ich vor Aufregung gerötete Gesichter, und die Stimmung ist entspannt wie schon lange nicht. Nur am Tisch der Slytherins scheinen einige ruhiger zu sein. Seltsam. Malfoy sieht heute gar nicht so arrogant aus, er ist ganz blass. _Ist er etwa krank?__...Jetzt mach ich mir schon Gedanken über Malfoy! Schön, langsam wird's bedenklich!_

Auch am Tisch der Professoren herrscht freudige Erwartung. Offensichtlich ändert sich das auch nicht, wenn man an den Feierlichkeiten schon viele Male teilgenommen hat. Nur Professor Snape blickt kalt und übellaunig wie immer drein. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten... 

Der Nachmittag geht schnell vorüber. Alle haben noch letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen, und Hermione und Ginny verlassen mit den anderen Mädchen schon zeitig den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich umzuziehen und herzurichten für das Ritual und das anschließende Festbankett in der bereits festlich geschmückten Großen Halle. Ich tausche mit Ron ein wissendes Lächeln aus: Wir Burschen haben es da besser... 

Wir versammeln uns alle am Abend vor dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts, auf der Wiese, unter dem prächtigen Sternenhimmel. Jeder trägt sein Festgewand. Direktor Dumbledore vollzieht das anschließende Ritual: 

Zu Beginn zieht er einen Schutzkreis im Laufe der Sonne, beginnend im Osten und endend im Norden. Durch eine freigelassene Lücke betreten wir alle den Kreis, welcher anschließend geschlossen wird. Dumbledore nimmt ein Räuchergefäß, schwenkt es in jede Himmelsrichtung und beginnt im Norden mit der Anrufung der Elemente: 

„Seid gegrüßt, ihr Mächtigen des Nordens, sei gegrüßt, Boreas, Herr der Erde. Ihr Bewohner der Felsen und Berge, kommt, schützt und begleitet diese Zeremonie und verleiht uns den Schild der ehernen Ruhe. 

Seid gegrüßt, ihr Mächtigen des Ostens, sei gegrüßt, Eurus, Herr der Lüfte. Ihr Reiter auf den vier Winden, kommt, schützt und begleitet diese Zeremonie und verleiht uns das Schwert der klaren Unterscheidung. 

Seid gegrüßt, ihr Mächtigen des Südens, sei gegrüßt, Notus, Herr des Feuers. Ihr Geister der Flammen, kommt, schützt und begleitet diese Zeremonie und verleiht uns den Stab der magischen Kraft. 

Seid gegrüßt, ihr Mächtigen des Westens, sei gegrüßt, Zephyrus, Herr des Wassers. Ihr Kinder der Seen und der Flüsse, kommt, schützt und begleitet dieses Zeremonie und verleiht uns den Kelch der Heilung." 

Dumbledore tritt an den Altar und hebt den Kelch. „Ich rufe unsere Vorfahren, die bekannten und unbekannten. Ich lade alle ein, bei dieser Feier mit uns zu sein. Möge sich der Vorhang zwischen den Welten öffnen, und mögen wir uns hier an diesem Scheideweg treffen! Wir heißen euch willkommen!" 

Ich blicke kurz in die Runde, während der Direktor das Ritual weiterführt und Gott und Göttin in den Kreis bittet und anschließend den Gott in die Unterwelt verabschiedet, als Zeichen des Jahresendes. 

Die Flammen der Kerzen spiegeln sich in unseren Gesichtern. Neben mir stehen Hermione und Ron, Remus und McGonagall knapp daneben. Neville ist etwas weiter von uns entfernt, das war ein Fehler, denn ein Slytherin belästigt ihn gerade. Goyle. _Goyle? Wieso Goyle? Wo ist Malfoy? _Ich kann ihn nirgends entdecken... Remus stellt sich neben Neville und sorgt somit für Ordnung. Unsere Blicke treffen sich kurz, bevor ich wieder zu Dumbledore schaue. 

Das Feuer wird schwächer. 

Auf einmal gehen alle Kerzen aus, der Mond verschwindet hinter einer Wolke. Finsternis macht sich breit. Automatisch greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab. Alle blicken nervös um sich, einige Erstklässler beginnen ängstlich zu weinen.

Dumbledores Stimme hallt durch die Dunkelheit: „Ruhig bleiben! Keine Panik! Alle bleiben wo sie sind! Es ist Magie in der Luft." 

Schwaches, blaues Licht erfüllt die Nacht, und aus den Nebeln der Finsternis erscheinen drei geisterhafte Gestalten in der Mitte des Kreises. Einer schwebt auf Dumbledore zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Remus seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig aus dem Ärmel zieht und sich langsam in Richtung des Direktors bewegt. 

Plötzlich ertönt eine wohlklingende, krafterfüllte Stimme, als sich die schemenhafte Gestalt vor Dumbledore verneigt: „Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor." __

Fassungslose Stille tritt ein.


	12. 11 Samhain: Das Dunkle Mal

Samhain: Das Dunkle Mal 

**_Abgrund:_**

****

**_Am Rande stehen_**

**_Und nicht wissen_**

**_Ob man schon fällt_**

**_Oder noch steht._**

**_Nein!_**

**_Man ist schon gefallen._**

**_Und dabei zerbrochen._**

**_Zerschmettert beim Aufprall._**

**_Tot und doch lebendig._**

**_Das Gefühl im Herzen sagt tot_**

**_Doch der Körper sagt leben_**

**_Lebendig tot_**

**_Das Herz sehnt sich nach Erlösung_**

**_Doch hier unten ist es dunkel_**

**_Kein Licht_**

**_Kein Wind_**

**_Keine Erde_**

**_Kein Feuer_**

**_Nichts._**

**_Nur Schmerz_**

**_Ein Schmerz, den niemand ertragen kann._**

****

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Heute ist es also so weit: Die neuen Death Eater empfangen das Dunkle Mal. Einerseits ein verhältnismäßig guter Tag für mich, denn Voldemort braucht mich zur Verabreichung des Trankes, durch welchen das Mal in Kraft gesetzt wird, ich bin daher heute in relativer Sicherheit. 

Andererseits... wer von meinen Schülern wird heute wieder dabei sein? Ich empfinde es immer als persönliche Niederlage, wenn meine Slytherins mir hier in die Augen blicken. Es sind viel zu wenige, die ich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren kann. Zu tief ist die Loyalität ihrer Familien zum Dunklen Lord, zu oft wird ihnen von klein auf eingetrichtert, dass Voldemort ihr Meister ist, und dass alle Muggel sterben müssen. Und in den letzten Wochen sind mir bei einigen Veränderungen im Verhalten aufgefallen. Besonders fürchte ich um einen meiner Schüler...

Hastig verdränge ich diesen Gedanken. Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich habe im Laufe der Jahre eine gewisse Übung entwickelt, jeden tiefer gehenden Gedanken zu verhindern, jedes Gefühl vom mir zu schieben. Nur so kann ich solche Treffen überstehen, ohne Voldemorts Argwohn zu erwecken. Es erfordert jedoch unendlich viel Kraft, um jenen Fanatismus am Töten vorzutäuschen, Begeisterung über jedes neue Mitglied zu heucheln.

Ich appariere bei Sonnenuntergang vor Voldemorts Festung. Auf einer Waldlichtung ist ein großer Kreis mit Steinen umgrenzt, in dessen Mitte ein Kessel mit dem Trank vorbereitet ist. Unzählige in der Luft schwebende Fackeln verbreiten flackerndes Licht in der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Ein leiser Wind streicht durch die Baumkronen.

Die Death Eaters der höheren Ränge sind alle schon da, und nehmen im Kreis Aufstellung. Ich ignoriere ihre Blicke und stelle mich hochaufgerichtet neben den Kessel. Wenige Minuten später materialisiert Voldemort direkt neben mir, auf der rechten Schulter seine Schlange, und überreicht mir einen silbernen Kelch.

Die neuen Mitglieder stehen am Rande des Kreises, die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief über das Gesicht gezogen. Voldemort hebt kurz die Hand und alle Death Eater verbeugen sich ehrfürchtig. 

Seine Stimme hallt kraftvoll in der Nacht, als er verkündet: „Heute Nacht wird unser Kreis um einige junge Mitglieder erweitert werden. Junge Zauberer aus alten, reinblütigen Familien, welche Seite an Seite mit uns kämpfen wollen gegen die Schlammblüter und die Verunreinigung des Blutes. Spürt die Macht! Seht das Zeichen! Die Zeremonie beginnt!"

Leise Trommelschläge erfüllt die Luft. Voldemort hebt beide Hände. Die Trommeln werden lauter, als er die Beschwörung, deren Wortlaut keiner außer ihn kennt, in Parsel zischt und seinen Zauberstab auf den Kessel richtet. Ein greller Blitz erhellt die Nacht, fährt vom Himmel in Voldemorts Zauberstab und leitet unter inzwischen ohrenbetäubendem Trommelwirbel einen roten Energiestrahl in den Trank im Kessel. Ich weiß genau, was jetzt passiert und trete einen Schritt zurück, die linke Hand zum Schutz über die Augen gehalten, den Kelch in der Rechten. Rote Funken sprühen, als eine unbeschreiblich grelle Stichflamme aus dem Kessel empor zischt.

Voldemort wendet mir sein Gesicht zu: „Giftmischer! Walte deines Amtes!"

Ich fülle den Kelch mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit, hebe ihn gen Himmel und rufe mit lauter Stimme: „Invoco Signum Morsmordris!" Die Trommeln ertönen erneut, die inzwischen schwarz verfärbte Flüssigkeit brodelt immer stärker, und der aus dem Kelch aufsteigende Dampf nimmt die Form eines silbrigen Totenkopfes an, der sich vom schwarzen Nachthimmel abhebt.

Auf einen Wink von Voldemort öffnet sich der Kreis der Death Eater, und die neuen Mitglieder treten mit gesenktem Kopf näher. Der erste kniet demütig vor Voldemort nieder. Als er die Kapuze vom Gesicht zieht, enthüllt er sein silberblondes Haar...

Schnell unterdrücke ich das leichte Zittern in meiner Hand, als ich ihm den Kelch reiche. Er weicht meinem Blick aus und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. 

_Draco! Warum hast du das getan? Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich dachte, du vertraust mir?_

Hastig wische ich den Gedanken beiseite. _Keine Gefühle zeigen!_ Mit steinerner Miene blicke ich zu Voldemort, der Dracos Hand in die seine nimmt, und ihm die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf den Unterarm legt. Draco presst fest die Lippen zusammen, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, als das Mal sich in seine Haut brennt. Ich kämpfe gegen ein aufsteigendes Gefühl der Übelkeit, als mir der Geruch von Verbranntem in die Nase steigt. 

Voldemort löst den Zauberstab von Draco, und der schwarze Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kriecht, kommt auf dessen Haut zum Vorschein. Der Dunkle Lord hebt Dracos Arm hoch und zeigt ihn beifallsheischend den Death Eatern, welche laut und fanatisch „Signum Morsmordris... Signum Morsmordris... Signum Morsmordris" rufen.

Die Zeremonie geht weiter, und einer nach dem anderen kniet vor Voldemort nieder. Fünf Slytherins aus meiner siebenten Klasse sind dabei...

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_**

****

_Mir ist kalt...kalt und übel... Muss wohl von dem vielen Rauch kommen... oder etwa weil ich in wenigen Augenblicken... _

_Hör. Endlich. Auf. Zu. Denken! _

_Hätte ich doch mit Professor Snape geredet! Vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert? _

_Was hätte es ändern sollen? _

_Hätte er einen Ausweg gewusst? _

_Es gibt keinen Ausweg! Snape ist doch auch einer von denen. Akzeptiere das Unvermeidliche! Sei zufrieden! Lucius hat vorhin zu dir gesagt, dass er auf dich stolz ist. Das hat er noch nie getan! _

_Stolz... _

_Aber... ich will nicht! Ich will nicht töten! Ich will nicht foltern! _

_Dafür bekommst du Anerkennung und wirst akzeptiert! _

_Er wird immer Kontrolle über mich haben. Ich werde nie mehr frei sein. _

_War ich überhaupt je frei? _

_Ich bin gefangen... _

_Es gibt keinen Ausweg. _

_Nur noch wenige Sekunden. _

_Da, er hebt die Hand. Ich muss vor ihn treten. _

_Lauf doch weg! Schnell! Verschwinde!!! _

_Noch 3 Schritte... _

Professor Snape steht neben ihm, blickt mich an_. Ist das Trauer in seinen Augen? _

Ich knie vor dem Monster nieder... 

_KONZENTRIER DICH ENDLICH! _

_Die Kapuze! Ich muss sie zurückziehen... _

Er blickt mich mit seinen stechenden roten Augen an... 

_Vorbei... es ist vorbei... _

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape _**

****

Voldemort hat mich noch kurz zurückbehalten, um mir weitere Anordnungen für den Trank zu erteilen. Die Informationen sind beunruhigend, sie bestätigen unsere Befürchtungen. Lucius Malfoy kam bald hinzu, und überreichte mir auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords ein verschlossenes Silbergefäß...

Um 2 Uhr Morgens kehre ich verbittert zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Feiern sind offensichtlich schon beendet, es ist alles finster auf der Wiese und in der Großen Halle. _Seltsam, sonst sind doch immer alle wild aufs Feiern?_ Von Albus' Turmzimmer dringt ein heller Lichtschein durch das Dunkel der Nacht. Ich beschließe jedoch erst morgen Früh mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich muss noch einiges überdenken...

Ich steige die Treppen hinab in mein Quartier, wo mich ein Stapel Aufsätze zum Verbessern erwartet. Genau die richtige Beschäftigung mitten in der Nacht. Was soll's, nach diesem Abend könnte ich sowieso nicht schlafen...

_Draco...warum?_

Eine Stunde später

Diese Narren! Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache zu unterrichten. Die Schwachköpfe verstehen selbst nach mehreren Jahren nichts von der Kunst des Tränkebrauens. 

Vor mir liegen teilweise korrigierte Aufsätze der Schülern des 7. Jahrganges der Slytherins und Gryffindors zum Thema ‚Die Verwendung von Zauberstäben bei der Herstellung von Zaubertränken', das Thema, womit wir uns während der letzten Wochen intensiv beschäftigt haben. Manche offensichtlich nicht intensiv genug! Longbottom denkt offensichtlich, dass man Zauberstäbe auch zum Umrühren der Tränke verwendet! Kalter Schauer rinnt mir ob dieser Ignoranz über den Rücken. 

Seufzend nehme ich den nächsten Aufsatz zur Hand. Natürlich! Granger! Die Streberin. Vier Rollen statt der geforderten zwei. Nun, wenigstens sind ihre Arbeiten normalerweise sehr interessant und gut ausgearbeitet - was ich natürlich nie vor Zeugen zugeben würde, immerhin ist sie eine Gryffindor... obwohl, in den letzten Wochen unserer Zusammenarbeit habe ich zugegebenermaßen einen gewissen Respekt für ihr professionelles und umsichtiges Verhalten entwickelt. – _verdammt, wo kommt dieser seltsame Gedanke her?_

Müde streiche ich mir über die Augen. Vielleicht sollte ich morgen fertig korrigieren? Die Zeremonie geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum konnte ich meine Schüler nicht vor diesem Schicksal bewahren?

_Ich habe versagt..._

Plötzlich erscheint mit leisem Plopp ein Kopf in den Flammen des Kamins. Albus. 

„Severus, komme bitte sofort in mein Büro."

Ich greife rasch nach meinem Umhang und werfe eine Faust voll Pulver aus dem Tongefäß am Kaminsims in das Feuer: „Albus Dumbledores Büro" rufe ich, bücke mich und trete in die grün auflodernden Flammen.


	13. 12 Hoffnungsschimmer?

Hoffnungsschimmer? 

**_Die Bedeutung der Zukunft für die Gegenwart liegt in den gewaltigen Energien, die die Hoffnung in den Köpfen und Herzen der Menschen freisetzt. _**

**Dr. Carl Peter Fröhling (*1933), dt. Germanist, Philosoph und Aphoristiker******

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Albus erwartet mich schon. „Severus. Bitte setz dich." 

Er ist nicht alleine, alle Mitglieder des Ordens sind versammelt. Ich bemerke sofort die seltsame Stimmung im Raum, alle stehen unter Spannung. Potter und Granger sitzen auf der dunklen Ledercouch und flüstern leise miteinander. Lupin marschiert wie gehetzt vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab.„Was ist los, Albus?" frage ich, als ich in einem Stuhl am Kamin Platz nehme.

Albus ist sehr aufgeregt, ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Ich kann die Stimmung nicht so recht einordnen, sowohl nervös als auch... euphorisch? Hektisch geht er im Kreise, als er mir erzählt, was sich am Abend zugetragen hat:

„Als wir das Ritual beendeten und die Götter anriefen, passierte etwas sehr Merkwürdiges..."

„Die Gründer Hogwarts! Sie sind erschienen!", platzt der junge Weasley heraus, bevor sein Gesicht einen tiefroten Farbton annimmt. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unterbrechung, Direktor."

Albus spricht weiter: „Schon in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley. Wir sind verständlicherweise alle etwas durcheinander. Nun, Severus, es stimmt. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, und Rowenna Ravenclaw sind erschienen."

_Wie bitte?_ Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer Geschichte. „Direktor, fällt das nicht eher in Sybil Trelawneys Bereich? Ich meine... es ist mir bekannt, dass die Nacht von Samhain die Zeit der genauesten Prophezeiungen ist, der Vorhang zwischen den Welten am dünnsten ist, aber dafür braucht man wohl auch die geeigneten... Spezialisten?", frage ich, wobei ich mir einen sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen kann. Jeder kennt meine Meinung zum Thema Wahrsagen im Allgemeinen und Trelawneys ‚Begabung' im Besonderen...

Leises Gelächter ertönt. Granger. Trelawney hat wieder mal nichts mitbekommen, sie sitzt in einer Ecke des Raumes und hört wohl auf ihre innere Stimme...

Doch Albus scheint es absolut ernst zu meinen! „Das hat nichts mit Prophezeiungen zu tun, Severus. Wirf bitte einen Blick in meine Erinnerungen." Er reicht mir ein silbernes Pensieve. Nun, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, wenn ich endlich herausfinden will, was hier gespielt wird...

... ich befinde mich auf der Wiese vor dem Schlossportal von Hogwarts. Der Mond steht hoch am Himmel, und viele Kerzen erleuchten die Szenerie. Alle Schüler Hogwarts haben sich hier im Kreis versammelt - fast alle... -, vor dem mit Beeren, Früchten, Nüssen und Kerzen geschmückten Altar. Die Luft ist voll von Aromen verschiedener Kräuter und Öle. Das Feuer ist entfacht, das Ritual ist mitten im Gange.

Ich sehe, wie Albus die Götter anruft und danach die Zeremonie vollzieht. Als das Feuer langsam erlischt, wird es still. Rauch steigt aus der restlichen Glut gen Himmel.

Plötzlich wird es stockfinster. Drei schemenhafte Gestalten erscheinen. Unruhe macht sich breit unter den Schülern, doch Albus beruhigt sie. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit dem funkelnden Schwert in der Hand tritt vor Albus Dumbledore und spricht: „Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor."

Das erstaunte Schweigen wird alsbald von unruhigem Gemurmel der Schüler unterbrochen. Albus mustert die drei Gestalten eindringlich, bevor er sich kurz räuspert und sagt: „Ich heiße die Gründer von Hogwarts herzlich willkommen bei unserer heutigen Feier."

Der Geist Gryffindors fährt fort: „Es ist nun beinahe 1000 Jahre her, dass wir diese Schule gegründet haben, als Ort, wo junge Hexen und Zauberer ihre Ausbildung erhalten. Über die Jahrhunderte haben wir die Entwicklung der Schule immer beobachtet. Hogwarts war stets ein sicherer Ort, wo Wissen vermittelt wurde. Doch nun, da die Mächte des Dunklen immer stärker werden, kommen große Gefahren auf euch alle zu. Der vierte in unserem Bunde hat uns verlassen, hat sich vollends der dunklen Seite der Macht zugewandt. Böses liegt in der Luft. Aus diesem Grund haben wir in der heutigen Samhainnacht den Vorhang zwischen unseren Welten durchquert, um euch etwas zu bringen."

Eine zweite Gestalt tritt vor Dumbledore, in der Hand ein silbern schimmerndes Buch. Ihre Stimme klingt hell durch die stille Nacht: „Ich, Rowenna Ravenclaw, übereiche euch dieses mächtige Zauberbuch. Bewahrt es gut, es wird euch bald von großem Nutzen sein." Mit diesen Worten überreicht sie dem Direktor das Buch. 

Godric Gryffindor blickt in die Runde der staunenden Schüler: „Schwierige Zeiten liegen vor euch, große Dunkelheit. Doch der Kampf, den ihr führt, richtet sich nicht nur gegen die dunklen Magier, sondern auch gegen die aufkeimende Verzweiflung in euren Seelen. Niemals, und sei die Dunkelheit auch noch so erdrückend, darf eure Hoffnung sterben! Die Träume von einer Zukunft in Frieden. Die Zukunft ist jedoch nie genau vorhersehbar, niemand weiß genau, wohin das Schicksal euch führen wird. Doch eines ist sicher: der Weg, der vor euch liegt, ist steinig und schwer. Und viele von euch werden schwere Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Trefft sie wohlüberlegt, und handelt tapfer." 

Mit diesen Worten verschwinden die drei Gestalten im Dunkel der Nacht, und hätte Dumbledore nicht das Buch in der Hand, könnte man meinen, alles wäre nur eine Illusion gewesen...

...Das Licht im Büro Dumbledores blendet in meinen Augen, als ich aus dem Pensieve ins Jetzt zurückkehre, und ich blinzle kurz.

Albus blickt von einem zum anderen, bevor er abschließend meint: „Es ist spät geworden, und ein ereignisreicher Abend liegt hinter uns. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erst einmal zu Bett und überschlafen alles. Morgen – oder besser gesagt heute – Abend treffen wir wieder hier zusammen. Bis dahin werde ich versuchen, aus dem Buch schlau zu werden."

Einer nach dem anderen verlässt das Turmzimmer, nachdenklich, teilweise leise miteinander murmelnd. Nur ich bleibe zurück. Auf einen Wink mit Albus' Zauberstab schließt sich die Tür.

Es ist für mich immer schwierig über die Treffen zu sprechen. Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, während ich auf und ab gehe. Albus drängt mich nicht. Er deutet schweigend auf die bequeme Sitzgruppe am Kamin, und nimmt in einem der Ledersessel Platz. Ich setze mich daneben auf die Couch, seinem Blick ausweichend. Ich möchte den Ausdruck von Trauer und Mitleid in seinen Augen nicht sehen, ich verstehe nicht, wieso er so empfindet. Immerhin habe ich verdient, was ich nun durchmache...

„Zuerst das Wichtigste. Heute Nacht hat Voldemort mir die Einhorntränen für den Trank überreicht. Es ist offenbar, wie wir befürchteten. Der Trank soll die Schutzzauber zerstören... doch das Rezept ist nicht vollständig... Voldemort und seine Anhänger wissen nicht genug von Zaubertränken, um es korrekt zu ergänzen. Deswegen braucht er mich offenbar noch..."

Ich wende meinen Blick vom Boden ab, und meine Augen suchen Albus. Er ist sehr nachdenklich. „Nun, zumindest bist du im Augenblick in Sicherheit..."

_Als ob das so wichtig wäre..._

Albus scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er entgegnet sogleich: „...Severus, das ist sehr wohl wichtig!... Wann verlangt Voldemort den Trank?" 

„Er hat noch keinen Termin genannt. Immerhin weiß er, dass das auch für mich keine leichte Aufgabe ist. Ich habe allerdings eine Ahnung...aber ich werde versuchen, ihn so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten, damit wir Zeit gewinnen."

Ich räuspere mich kurz, bevor ich zum schwersten Teil komme. „Albus... Das ist noch nicht alles. Es gab eigentlich einen anderen Grund für das heutige Treffen..." Mit gesenktem Blick beginne ich zu erzählen, was sich vor Voldemorts Festung zugetragen hat. Als ich die Namen der neuen Death Eater nenne, schwankt meine Stimme leicht.

Albus steht auf und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Severus, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles getan, um es zu verhindern. Diese Kinder kommen alle aus Death Eater-Familien, dagegen kommst du nicht an!"

„Ich weiß, Albus. Aber trotzdem hatte ich gehofft... zumindest Draco wollte ich vor dem Dunklen Lord bewahren. Und ich dachte, ich schaffe es, doch in den letzten Wochen habe ich jeglichen Zugang zu dem Jungen verloren."

Albus atmet tief durch, bevor er das Thema wechselt und mich leise fragt: „Severus, was hältst du von der Prophezeiung?"

Nachdenklich antworte ich, das Kinn auf meine rechte Hand gestützt: „Albus, du kennst meine Einstellung zu allem, das mit Prophezeiungen zu tun hat... aber in diesem Falle würde ich sagen, es steckt mehr dahinter. Dies ist vielleicht unsere einzige Chance gegen Voldemort, wenn es zum Angriff kommt. Und das ist nur noch eine Frage von Wochen..."

Sorge blitzt in den blauen Augen des Direktors auf, als er mich fragt: „Denkst du, Voldemort kann dahinter stecken, ich meine, dass es eine Inszenierung war, um uns in eine Falle zu locken?"

Ich überlege einige Minuten lang, bevor ich ihn fest anschaue: „Nein, Albus. Voldemort ist meiner Meinung dazu nicht imstande. Er war die ganze Zeit bei dem Ritual anwesend, und alle anderen Death Eater auch. Außerdem hätte Potter etwas bemerkt, immerhin wäre für solch eine Inszenierung ein sehr mächtiger dunkler Zauber nötig, und das hätte er durch seine Narbe gespürt, so nahe wie er dran war." Nach einer kurzen Pause frage ich: „Albus, was ist in dem Buch?"

Der Direktor reicht es mir, und vorsichtig, um die alten Seiten nicht zu beschädigen, blättere ich es durch. Es ist durchgehend in lateinischer Sprache verfasst und handelt offenbar von einem Ritual. „Interessant", sage ich leise, und gebe ihm das Buch zurück.

Dumbledore nickt. „Ich werde mich sofort eingehend damit befassen. Soweit ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, handelt es sich um einen sehr mächtigen Zauber. Der Text der Beschwörung auf der letzten Seite verrät, dass damit das Böse mit Hilfe der vier Elemente vernichtet werden kann." – „Nun gibt es wieder Hoffnung", fügt er leise hinzu, bevor er in seinem Schreibtischsessel Platz nimmt und sich in den Text vertieft.

4. November, Abends

~ Kerker ~

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_****__**

Miss Granger ist am Abend nach Samhain wieder gekommen, um mit mir weiterzuarbeiten. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich darüber sogar sehr froh. Sie ist ausgesprochen kompetent, und zu zweit kommen wir schneller voran.

Ich habe die Einhorntränen zum Trank hinzugefügt, und die Flüssigkeit auf mehrere Kessel aufgeteilt. Nun kommt die schwierigste Phase: das Rezept muss ergänzt werden. Ich habe eine Ahnung, aber das ist bisher nur Theorie. Ich reduziere das Feuer unter dem Kessel, damit die Flüssigkeit nur leise vor sich hin köchelt, und gehe hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Miss Granger ist in ein Buch vertieft. Ihre Stirn ist vor Konzentration leicht gerunzelt, und sie sitzt mit angewinkelten Beinen in meinem Ledersessel am Kamin. In den letzten Wochen ist eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen uns entstanden, die ich nur schwer in Worte fassen kann. Nachdenklich gehe ich in die angrenzende Kochnische um eine Kanne Tee zuzubereiten. Kurz darauf kehre ich mit zwei dampfenden, wohlriechenden Schalen zurück, und reiche ihr eine. Dankbar lächelnd hebt sie kurz den Kopf. Ihr Verhalten irritiert mich nach wie vor. _Sie tut ja beinahe so, als wäre sie wirklich gerne jeden Abend hier... Blödsinn. Dumbledore hat uns beiden einen Auftrag gegeben, und das war's._

Der warme Tee erfüllt mich wieder mit neuer Energie. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck, als plötzlich grüne Flammen auflodern und Dumbledore aus dem Kamin springt.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Gemütlich! Hast du für mich auch eine Tasse Tee, Severus?"

Er sieht entspannter und zuversichtlicher aus als in den letzten Tagen.

„Accio!" Auf einen Wink des Zauberstabs halte ich eine weitere Tasse in der Hand und reiche sie Albus, welcher mit vergnügter Miene auf der Ledercouch Platz nimmt. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. „Was ist los, Albus? Du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hierher gekommen?"

„Nun, vielleicht wollte ich eure tolle Teamarbeit beobachten?", schmunzelt der Direktor. „Also, ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen: Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."

Miss Granger und ich mustern den alten Zauberer gespannt.

Er nimmt einen kleinen Schluck Tee und beginnt zu erzählen: „Ich habe das Buch genau studiert. Es beinhaltet die genaue Anleitung zu einem sehr mächtigen Ritual. Mit Hilfe dieses Rituals kann man die Elemente beschwören und das Böse vernichten."

Neugierig fragt Miss Granger: „Sir, wie funktioniert das?"

Albus lehnt sich entspannt zurück und spricht weiter: „Es ist ein sehr umfangreiches Ritual. Kurz gesagt, man zieht ein Pentagramm und baut einen Schutzkreis auf. Dann spricht man die Beschwörung und richtet den Zauberstab auf den Feind. Für das Ritual braucht man einen speziellen Trank. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hergekommen bin. Severus, bitte lies dir das durch."

Neugierig greife ich nach dem Buch, welches Albus mir reicht, und studiere eingehend die Zutaten.

„Professor?" 

Neugierde blitzt in den braunen Augen von Miss Granger, als ich das geöffnete Buch in meinen Schoß lege. „Das Rezept ist nicht in konventioneller Textform vorhanden, sondern als Runen mit Mengenangaben. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, Miss Granger, besteht eine enge Beziehung zwischen Runen und Pflanzen. Auf dieser Tatsache baut der Text auf. Die Runen indizieren die zu verwendenden Zutaten."

Die junge Frau denkt scharf nach, bevor sie antwortet. „Faszinierend. Ich habe schon von solchen Beziehungen gehört, weiß aber nicht konkret, welche Runen für welche Pflanzen stehen."

„Auch ich weiß nur die groben Zusammenhänge, es handelt sich hierbei um eine sehr seltene Thematik. Während meines Studiums der Zaubertränke habe ich zusätzlich eine Vorlesung besucht, welche sich mit historischen Dokumentationsmethoden befasste. Darin wurde erwähnt, dass Runen vor vielen Jahrhunderten eine beliebte Methode der Codierung von Rezepten waren, da der Laie nicht wusste, welche Rune mit welcher Pflanze korrespondiert."

„Doch wie können wir das Rezept entschlüsseln?" Nachdenklich kaut sie auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Ich erhebe mich und durchquere den Raum mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. „In meiner Privatbibliothek könnte sich ein entsprechendes Buch befinden. Wenn nicht, werde ich morgen nach London apparieren und einige Antiquariate durchstöbern."

Albus erhebt sich und nickt mir zu. „Danke für den Tee, Severus. Ich bin in meinem Büro, falls ihr mich braucht. Sirius hat Nachricht geschickt, dass er noch heute Abend kommt."

_Na, toll..._

Ich öffne die Tür zu meiner Bibliothek und beobachte, wie Miss Granger tief Luft holt und beinahe verklärt die unzähligen mit Büchern gefüllten Regale bestaunt, die den großen Raum bis zur Decke füllen. Glücklicherweise stehe ich hinter ihr und kann mir ein kleines Lächeln erlauben. Selten finde ich jemanden, der eine ebenso große Leidenschaft für Bücher hegt wie ich...

Schon bald sind wir ganz in die unzähligen Bücher vertieft. Die Zeit vergeht rasch. 

Meine Augen brennen, und ich fahre mir frustriert mit den Fingern durch die Haare, als Miss Granger begeistert ausruft: „Hier! Ich habe etwas gefunden."

Tatsächlich. Ein unscheinbares, schmales Buch mit dunkelgrünem Lederrücken, „Runen bei der Kunst der Trankbereitung", ein Werk aus dem frühen Mittelalter. 

Neugierig schlage ich das Buch auf. Es beinhaltet das Ältere Futhark, das am häufigsten verwendete Runenalphabet, die Zusammenhänge mit Edelsteinen, und im letzten Kapitel sind handgemalte Bilder von Kräutern und Pflanzen, und die jeweils dazugehörigen Runen sind auf den leicht vergilbten Blättern aufgezeichnet.

„Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Das wird uns weiterhelfen."

Als wir mit dem Buch zurück in den Wohnraum gehen, fällt mein Blick auf die Uhr am Kamin. _Schon 3 Uhr Morgens!_ „Miss Granger, es ist genug für heute. Es ist sehr spät geworden."

Es widerstrebt ihr, mitten in der Arbeit aufzuhören, doch ich gebe nicht nach. Immerhin soll sie in wenigen Stunden dem Unterricht folgen. Sobald sie jedoch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, setze ich mich mit den beiden Büchern an meinen Schreibtisch. Bald füllt sich die leere Pergamentrolle mit meinen Notizen, als ich das Rezept entziffere. Der Morgen graut schon, als ich endlich die Feder zur Seite lege und mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle mache. Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt einen starken Kaffee.

Die Große Halle ist zu dieser frühen Stunde noch fast leer, nur Albus sitzt schon beim Frühstück, in ein Gespräch vertieft. _Gespräch? Er ist doch alleine!_ Da fällt mein Blick unter den Tisch. _Oh nein! Der haarige Bettvorleger! Genau das, was ich zu solch einer frühen Stunde dringend brauche..._

Der Direktor scheint meinen säuerlichen Gesichtsaudruck nicht zu bemerken und winkt mir einladend zu, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich nicht umdrehen soll und Dobby um einen Kaffee in den Kerkern bitten soll, doch ich muss mit Albus sprechen. Seufzend trete ich also näher und ziehe meinen Stuhl zurück. „Albus."

„Guten Morgen, Severus. So früh schon auf?" 

„Ich habe die Nacht durchgearbeitet und brauche nun einen starken Kaffee."

Kaum habe ich mich niedergesetzt, erscheint auch schon eine Tasse vor mir auf dem Tisch. Schwarz und wohlriechend.

Ich nehme einen großen Schluck, als ich unter dem Tisch eine Bewegung bemerke. „Black! Hör auf mich anzusabbern! Verschwinde!" Der große Hund setzt sich neben mich und knurrt leise. „Platz, du Köter!"

Albus zwinkert amüsiert, deutet dem Hund aber dann, uns allein zu lassen. Und Merlin sei Dank, er läuft hinaus in den Gang. _Soll er doch Lupin ärgern..._Angeekelt wische ich mir den angesabberten Umhang ab.

Der Direktor ist in eine elegante, dunkelblaue Robe gekleidet. Er rückt sich die Brille zurecht und erklärt: „Severus, ich muss heute nach London ins Ministerium. Wir müssen Fudge überzeugen, uns Verstärkung zu schicken. Ich hoffe, heute Abend zurück zu sein und habe eine Versammlung in meinem Büro einberufen, um 21 Uhr."

„Fudge ist ein Narr. Du wirst nichts erreichen, Albus."

„Ich muss es probieren. Sirius hat beunruhigende Nachrichten gebracht, in Askaban herrscht eine auffällige Unruhe unter den Dementoren. Das gefällt mir nicht. Charlie Weasley hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass die Werwölfe sich an der rumänischen Grenze sammeln. Er befürchtet, dass sie sich Voldemort anschließen könnten. Wir brauchen die Unterstützung des Ministeriums!"

Das klingt nicht gut. Aber ich kenne diese Idioten im Ministerium. Die eine Hälfte ist zu dumm, um zu sehen, was passiert, und die anderen stehen unter Malfoys Kontrolle. Doch Albus hat Recht, wir müssen es probieren. Sein Wort hat Gewicht unter den Zauberern, er ist einer der mächtigsten Magier dieses Jahrhunderts.

Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, und wechsle das Thema. Kurz berichte ich, was wir gestern noch erreicht haben. „...Ich habe das Rezept etwa zur Hälfte entschlüsselt. Wenn Miss Granger nach dem Unterricht kommt, kann sie weitermachen, während ich mit dem Trank experimentiere", schließe ich meine Erzählung.

„Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass ihr es schafft, Severus. Ihr arbeitet gut zusammen..." 

Im Aufstehen verabschiedet sich Albus von mir und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten die Halle. Ich mache mich auch auf den Weg, vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde muss ich noch nach dem Trank sehen. Als ich die Eingangshalle Richtung Kerkertreppe durchquere, treffen die ersten Schüler zum Frühstück ein. 

Ich bleibe kurz stehen und werfe einen Blick auf die Gruppe, die über die breite Treppe aus dem ersten Stock herunterläuft. Als sie mich bemerken, verstummt das fröhliche Geplauder, und sie verschwinden schnell durch die Tür. Da kommt auch schon das Dream Team. Ich suche kurz Blickkontakt mit Miss Granger, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich Erfolg hatte. Sie blinzelt mir unauffällig zu, bevor sie mit Potter und Weasley zum Frühstück geht.

Schnell gehe ich die Stufen hinunter in den Kerker. Als ich um die Ecke biege, kommt mir eine Gruppe meiner Slytherins entgegen. Die meisten grüßen mich, nur Draco blickt zur Seite, als er an mir vorbeieilt. _Er weicht mir immer noch aus..._

A/N:

Habe eine kleine Pause gemacht wegen Band 5 OotP. Nachdem ich das Buch gelesen habe, hab ich mir natürlich die Frage gestellt, ob und wie weit ich Änderungen an meiner Story anbringen soll. Eigentlich möchte ich den Inhalt so lassen wie er ist, denn alles ist bis auf den Epilog inzwischen fertig geschrieben, und es würde kompliziert, es an OotP anzupassen, und eine gewisse Person herauszunehmen bzw durch eine andere zu ersetzen. Ich will nur die Vornamen, die bisher nicht bekannt waren und ich daher frei erfunden habe (Lestrange,...), umändern. Was denkt Ihr darüber? Würd mich freuen über Reviews!

Carina: Danke für Deine Review, freu mich, dass es Dir gefällt! Updates kommen nun wieder öfter, versprochen!


	14. 13 Dunkle Flüche und alte Magie

Dunkle Flüche und alte Magie

**_Verantwortlich ist man nicht nur für das, was man tut, sondern auch für das, was man nicht tut._**

**Laotse, chin. Philosoph, 4-3 Jhd. v. Chr.**

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_**

„Crabbe! Hör endlich auf zu fressen! Wir haben es eilig!" Ich bin gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle unterwegs zum Duellierunterricht. Professor Moody will heute mit uns auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss trainieren, wo wir mehr Platz haben. Die Stunde beginnt gleich, wir sind spät dran. Diese beiden Idioten können wirklich nur ans Essen denken. 

Die anderen sind schon auf der Wiese versammelt, und nur wenige Sekunden nach uns trifft Professor Moody ein. Seine wenigen Haare stehen im Wind wirr vom Kopf ab, als er uns begrüßt. „Heute werden wir hier draußen trainieren. Die Flüche, die wir gleich anwenden werden, sind sehr mächtig, passen Sie also gut auf. Es geht los. In Zweiergruppen zusammenstellen!"

Schnell stelle ich mich zu Blaise Zabini, einer der wenigen Slytherins mit Hirn. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mit Crabbe oder Goyle zu üben und dann auf der Krankenstation zu landen...

Professor Moody hat sich zu Longbottom gestellt, wohl um das Schlimmste zu verhindern... Seine Anordnungen hallen laut über die Wiese: „Ich habe euch die Flüche alle schon vorgeführt, aber bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich noch eine Wiederholung hören. Also, wer kann mir die vier Flüche von letzter Stunde aufzählen?"

_Natürlich. Das Schlammblut_.

„Bitte, Miss Granger."

„Pluteus bildet eine Schutzwand, Excidium kann sie zerstören. Saucio bewirkt schwere Verletzungen, der beste Schutz dagegen ist Lorica, ein Panzer. Dieser Spruch funktioniert allerdings nicht innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Noch Fragen? Nun, Longbottom und ich werden das einmal demonstrieren."

_Na, das kann was werden... _Ich setze meine überheblichste Miene auf, als ich Longbottom betrachte. Er hat vor Aufregung ganz rote Ohren bekommen. Professor Moody nickt ihm aufmunternd zu. _Hat er noch nicht kapiert, dass der Kleine eine Niete ist? Beinahe ein Squib, so wenig Talent hat er für Zauberei! Der Professor behandelt ihn wie etwas Besonderes, bloß weil sein Vater Auror war..._

Alle Augen sind auf die beiden gerichtet, und Longbottom hebt leicht zögernd, jedoch nicht so ängstlich wie sonst, den Zauberstab. „Pluteus!" ruft er laut, und innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde bildet sich rund um ihn eine zuerst sehr durchsichtige, dann jedoch massive blau flimmernde Schutzwand.

„Sehr gut, Longbottom. Moody nickt zufrieden, und der strahlt glücklich. 

_Typisch. Einmal funktioniert etwas, und schon glaubt er, er kann zaubern..._

Professor Moody richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die Schutzwand: „Excidium!"

Die Wand zerfällt in kleine Stücke, die zu Boden rieseln. „Nun habt ihr alle gesehen, wie es funktioniert. Der Excidium- Zauber erfordert allerdings wesentlich mehr Konzentration. Man muss sich in die Schutzwand hineindenken, mit ihr förmlich verschmelzen. Nun, probiert es aus!"

Eine Stunde später endet der Unterricht, und wir gehen müde zurück in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume. Jedoch nicht alle. Goyle, der Idiot, hat zu langsam auf Crabbe's „Saucio" reagiert, und musste mit einer tiefen, stark blutenden Wunde im Bauch auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Dieser Fluch ist nämlich resistent gegen herkömmliche Heilungszauber. Doch er war nicht der einzige. Es gab heute mehrere Verletzte. Bin mal gespannt, was mein Vater dazu sagen wird. Immerhin sitzt er ja auch im Schulaufsichtsrat. Ich werde ihm heute noch schreiben...

***

etwas später

~ Kerker ~

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

_Zehnmal langsam gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren... _

„Wo bekommen wir um diese Jahreszeit Wasserlilien her?" Leise murmelt die junge Gryffindor vor sich hin.

„Weshalb Wasserlilien?" frage ich, ohne den Blick vom dampfenden Kessel zu heben. Diese Phase ist extrem kompliziert, ich versuche es nun schon zum dritten Mal. _Was könnte ich noch als Stabilisator probieren?_

„Laguz. Zwanzig Blütenblätter." 

_Tränen eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzdrachens. Etwa 20 Tropfen. Könnte funktionieren._ Vorsichtig träufle ich die Tränen in den Trank, nachdem ich das Feuer unter dem Kessel reduziert habe. Eine leichte Rauchsäule steigt auf, bevor der Trank sich dunkelgrün verfärbt. Gut. Miss Granger steht von der Couch auf und kommt näher.

„Was haben Sie gerade hinzugefügt?" fragt sie neugierig.

„Drachentränen als Stabilisator der Trägersubstanz. Ich glaube, es hat funktioniert. Wir müssen den Trank abkühlen lasse, bevor der nächste Schritt kommt. In etwa zwei Stunden." Ich lösche schnell das Feuer unter dem Kessel. „Bezüglich der Wasserlilien: so weit ich weiß, hat das Institut für Magische Flora in London ein klimatisiertes Gewächshaus, wo man auch im Winter Wasserlilien schneiden kann. Allerdings wird es schwierig sie anzufordern ohne neugierige Fragen heraufzubeschwören." Ich nehme neben dem Kamin Platz, wo Miss Granger bereits eine Kanne Tee vorbereitet hat.

„Könnte Professor Sprout uns dabei helfen?" 

„Darüber muss ich erst mit Albus reden, denn wir dürfen nicht mehr Leute als notwendig in diese Vorgänge einweihen. Er ist allerdings heute in London."

Miss Granger nimmt mir gegenüber Platz und schenkt dampfenden Tee in zwei Tassen. „Jasmintee. Wirkt ausgesprochen entspannend." Mit leichtem Lächeln reicht sie mir eine Tasse. 

„Danke."

„Ich dachte, heute Abend ist ein weiteres Treffen geplant?" Ihre braunen Augen blicken fragend.

„Bis dahin wird der Direktor wieder zurück sein. Er versucht, im Ministerium Hilfe zu bekommen..." ..._sinnloses Unterfangen..._

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Fudge helfen wird. Rons Vater meint, er wird manipuliert." 

„Voldemort hat auch im Ministerium seine Leute. Malfoy arbeitet sehr gründlich..." Der warme Tee tut gut. Ich nehme das Pergament mit meinen gestrigen Notizen zur Hand und wechsle das Thema. „Wie weit sind Sie gekommen, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe Ihre Gedankengänge bezüglich der Runen weiterverfolgt. Das Buch alleine hilft uns nur teilweise, wie Sie bereits herausgefunden haben. Nicht nur die Runen Kenaz und Tiwaz haben unterschiedliche Bedeutungen und damit verschiedene Pflanzenassoziationen, ich habe herausgefunden, dass auch Sowilo nicht immer eindeutig ist. Aber meiner Ansicht nach ist die Bedeutung ‚Sieg' in unserem Zusammenhang den anderen vorzuziehen, was impliziert, dass es sich um Johanniskraut handeln muss." 

_Respekt. Sie arbeitet wirklich hervorragend. _„Und die Wasserlilien?"

„Das ist eindeutig. Intuition, übersinnliche Kräfte."

„Accio Feder! – Fassen wir also zusammen: Kenaz steht offensichtlich in diesem Rezept für das Feuer, also brauchen wir Stechginster. 100 Gramm, fein pulverisiert. 30 Gramm Lindenblüten für Jera, die Gerechtigkeit, 4 Farnblätter, je eines für jedes der vier Elemente, bedeutet die Rune Hagal, die zerstörerischen Kräfte der Natur, eingelegt in die kochende Lösung aus dem Stechginster, den getrockneten Lindenblüten und der Trägersubstanz. Berkano ist die Rune der Erneuerung, und steht für Birkenrinde. 50 Gramm, geschnitten bei Neumond um 6 Uhr Morgens, mit heißem Wasser aufgegossen und anschließend 12 Stunden eingelegt in Einhorntränen. Die dabei entstehende Mischung muss unter kräftigem Rühren bis zum Abkühlen dem Trank hinzugefügt werden. Die Wasserlilien werden mit den Stechpalmen, für welche die Rune Tiwaz steht, fein zerstoßen und in einem Silbergefäß vermischt. Nun fehlt uns noch die letzte Rune, Algiz."

Miss Granger hat das Buch erneut aufgeschlagen: „Algiz steht für Schutz beziehungsweise Hilfe. Die neun angelsächsischen Amulettkräuter Kamille, Kerbel, Holzapfel, Fenchel, Beifuss, Nessel, Wegerich, Esparsette und Brunnenkresse."

„Dieser Zauber ist mir bekannt. Dazu benötigen wir einen Aufguss der Zutaten, welcher in das Silbergefäß gegeben werden muss, und nach dem Erkalten unter neunmaligem Umrühren mit dem Trank vermischt werden. Dabei muss das Licht des Vollmondes durch einen geschliffenen Saphir auf den Trank fallen."

Sie lehnt sich auf der Couch zurück, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. „Wie kommen Sie auf einen Saphir?"

„Der Saphir ist ein Schutzstein, Symbol dafür ist die Rune Thurisaz." Erklärend füge ich hinzu: „Das Mondlicht wird durch den Saphir gebündelt und verstärkt die Wirkung des Trankes, wenn er für einen guten Zweck verwendet wird. Derjenige, der die Beschwörung spricht, wird dadurch geschützt." 

Ich beobachte unauffällig die junge Frau, die mir gegenübersitzt. Sie sieht müde aus, aber sehr zufrieden mit unserem Erfolg. 

Lächelnd blickt sie mir in die Augen: „Also ist das Rezept nun komplett?"

Ich nicke bestätigend. Nach kurzem Zögern füge ich hinzu: „Dank Ihrer kompetenten Unterstützung sind wir nun einen großen Schritt weiter."

Erstaunen blitzt in ihren Augen, ihre Wangen röten sich angesichts dieser wohl unerwarteten Bemerkung. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, normalerweise würde ich so etwas nicht einmal denken, und noch weniger laut aussprechen! Hastig erhebe ich mich und gehe ins Labor hinüber. Es ist Zeit, mit Voldemorts Trank weiterzumachen. Über die Schulter hinweg sage ich abschließend: „Um 21 Uhr im Büro des Direktors, Miss Granger."

Schon wieder voll auf den Trank konzentriert, höre ich, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernen, und die Tür geöffnet wird. Als ich nach der Flasche mit den pulverisierten Drachenschuppen greife, höre ich ein leises „Danke, Sir", bevor die Tür von außen geschlossen wird.  

Abends

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

„Hallo, Krummbein! Bist du hungrig?" Der rote Kater streicht mir schnurrend um die Beine, als ich gegen 19 Uhr mein Zimmer betrete. Er miaut anklagend. _Ich habe zu wenig Zeit für ihn..._  Rasch richte ich eine Portion Katzenfutter, und der ewig verfressene Kater macht sich gierig darüber her.

Noch 2 Stunden bis zum Treffen...Ich muss unbedingt noch den Aufsatz für Verwandlungen fertig schreiben, ich möchte in diesem Fach unbedingt ein Sonderprojekt für die Abschlussprüfungen absolvieren. Die Abschlussprüfungen... bis dahin dauert es noch mehrere Monate, was wird wohl inzwischen noch alles passieren... 

Nachdenklich nehme ich in meinem bequemen Schreibtischsessel Platz und hole den beinahe fertigen Aufsatz aus der Schublade. Wenn ich mich etwas beeile, bleibt noch Zeit für ein entspannendes Bad. Also greife ich nach meiner Feder und beginne zügig meine Gedanken zum Thema ‚Animagi: Persönlichkeitsspaltungen zwischen Mensch und Tier?' niederzuschreiben.

Als ich kurz darauf zufrieden die Feder aus der Hand lege, ist es erst knapp nach halb acht. _Noch über eine Stunde Zeit, bis ich mich auf den Weg machen muss._ Leise summend gehe ich ins angrenzende Badezimmer und lasse Wasser in die große Wanne einlaufen.

„Hallo! Heute Abend noch was vor?"

Als die leisen Worte hinter mir erklingen, zucke ich instinktiv leicht zusammen. _Ich werde mich wohl nie an die sprechenden Spiegel gewöhnen!_

„Ich muss noch zum Direktor", antworte ich kurz. Ich gebe noch einige Tropfen eines selbstgemischten Badeöls in die Wanne und steige genüsslich ins angenehm warme Wasser. _Hmm, das tut gut, nach dem Stress der vergangenen Tage kurz entspannen zu können. Das Treffen nachher wird bestimmt noch anstrengend genug..._

Im warmen Wasser entspannen sich meine verkrampften Nackenmuskeln, und ich spüre wieder neue Energie in mir. Nach einer Weile fühle ich, wie ich müde werde... _Bin ich eingeschlafen?_ Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr steige ich aus der Wanne. Heute benutze ich einen Trocknungszauber um etwas Zeit zu sparen, ziehe rasch frische Kleider an, und bürste durch meine langen Haare. Mein Magen knurrt, doch es ist zu spät um noch etwas aus der Küche holen zu lassen. _Macht nichts, bei der Besprechung gibt es bestimmt etwas... _

_„_Bis bald, Krummbein! Sei schön brav, ich muss noch mal weg." Ich streichle dem Kater noch kurz über den Kopf, bevor ich zur Tür hinauseile. 

***

Auf dem Weg treffe ich auf Sirius, welcher gerade vor einer sich bewegenden Treppe wartet, bis sie an dem Podest anhält, wo er gerade steht. „Hallo, Sirius!", begrüße ich ihn erfreut. „Wie geht's? Seit wann bist du wieder in Hogwarts?"

Als er mich erblickt, verwandelt sich sein nachdenkliches Gesicht in ein Lächeln. „Hermione! Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Ich bin vergangene Nacht angekommen. Mir geht's soweit gut. Alles weitere erzähl ich dir nachher. Wie geht's dir? Ich höre, du Arme musst mit Snape arbeiten? Behandelt er dich wenigstens halbwegs anständig?"

Bevor ich noch antworten kann, ertönt eine leise Stimme hinter uns, vor Sarkasmus triefend: „Black. Charmant wie immer. Wie man deutlich erkennt, ist Miss Granger noch am Leben und unversehrt, ich habe sie nicht gefressen..."

Sirius dreht sich rasch um und packt den Tränkmeister an den Schultern: „Untersteh dich, ihr ein Haar zu krümmen, Snape, oder du wirst es dein Leben lang bereuen!" zischt er zornig.

„Sirius! Was soll das? Professor Snape und ich haben keinerlei Probleme! Misch dich nicht in alles ein!", fahre ich dazwischen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung macht sich der Tränkemeister los, ein finsteres Funkeln in den Augen: „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Black!" Mit wehendem Gewand eilt er an uns vorbei. 

„War das nötig?", frage ich Sirius, immer noch ungehalten. 

„Es passt mir nicht, dass ihr beide so eng zusammenarbeitet, Hermione. Er ist ein Death Eater, auch wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraut, ich tue es nicht!"

„Ich schon, Sirius", antworte ich mit fester Stimme, und lasse den überraschten Zauberer stehen.

Am Wasserspeier hole ich den Tränkemeister endlich ein. Er spricht das Codewort, und wir betreten das noch leere Büro des Direktors. Auf einem langen Tisch sind bereits Sandwiches und Getränke angerichtet. Professor Snape steht am Fenster und blickt hinaus in den Nachthimmel, mir den Rücken zugewendet.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sirius sich so danebenbenommen hat...", durchbreche ich das Schweigen.

Er zögert kurz, dreht sich dann jedoch um zu mir. „Sie können nichts dafür, Miss Granger. Black hasst mich, und ich ihn. Das wird sich wohl kaum mehr ändern." Rasch wechselt er das Thema. „Tee?" 

„Ja, bitte." Dankend nehme ich die dampfende Flüssigkeit entgegen, und auch der Tränkemeister schenkt sich eine Schale voll.

Schritte ertönen auf der Stufe, und ich erkenne die Stimmen von Harry und Sirius. Professor Snape steht wieder allein am Fenster, als die beiden den Raum betreten. Sirius wirft mir einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu, und die beiden kommen näher, den Meister der Zaubertränke ignorierend. 

Harry lächelt mich an. „Hermione! Ich habe dich beim Abendessen vermisst."

Ich trinke einen Schluck Tee, bevor ich antworte. „Ich bin erst spät in mein Zimmer gekommen, und habe noch ein Bad genommen. Außerdem musste ich noch den Aufsatz für Verwandlungen beenden." Ein Sandwich nehmend frage ich: „Wo ist Ron?"

„Er wartet noch auf Bill, sie werden bald hier sein. Wo ist Dumbledore?" Harry blickt kurz hinüber zu Professor Snape. 

„In London", antworte ich. „Er war heute im Ministerium."

Erneut werden Stimmen im Treppenhaus laut, und gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall treten Ron und Bill ein. Als kurz darauf auch noch Arabella Figg, Professor Moody und Professor Lupin eintreffen sind wir komplett - bis auf den Direktor. Die meisten stehen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhalten sich leise. Nur der Meister der Zaubertränke steht nach wie vor allein am Fenster. 

Professor McGonagall ist nervös. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen, und geht zu ihm. Ich kann nicht alles verstehen, sie spricht sehr leise. Offenbar will sie wissen, ob er eine Ahnung hat wo der Direktor so lange steckt, doch Professor Snape schüttelt leicht den Kopf. 

Unruhe macht sich breit im Turmzimmer, als die große Wanduhr neun Mal schlägt, und von Dumbledore nichts zu sehen ist. Die schlechten Nachrichten, welche Sirius aus Askaban gebracht hat, steigern die angespannte Stimmung noch mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später betritt der Direktor schnellen Schrittes den Raum, seine sonst so gütigen Augen blitzen ärgerlich:„Entschuldigt bitte meine Verspätung. Wie einige von euch bereits wissen, war ich heute im Ministerium, und habe mit Fudge über alles gesprochen."

„Und? Wann schickt er Verstärkung?", fragt Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Gar nicht. Minister Fudge ist der Meinung, ich übertreibe. Er glaubt nicht an die Prophezeiung. Außerdem findet er, wenn wir Voldemort in Ruhe lassen, wird auch er uns in Ruhe lassen." Die Hände gen Himmel erhoben, lässt er sich schwer in den Schreibtischsessel fallen.

Empörte Stimmen werden laut.

Professor Snape verzieht ärgerlich das Gesicht: „Ist er jetzt total verrückt? Was muss erst geschehen, dass das Ministerium aktiv wird?"

Albus blickt sorgenvoll in die Runde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind bis auf weiteres auf uns alleine gestellt. Und die Zeit wird immer knapper. Wie lange glaubst du kannst du Voldemort noch hinhalten, Severus?"

Mit düsterer Stimme antwortet der Tränkemeister: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze, nicht mehr sehr lange. Er ist äußerst ungeduldig."

„Wir müssen also schnell eine Strategie entwickeln." 

***

Zur gleichen Zeit

~ Malfoy Manor ~

_Vater,_

_Heute haben wir im Duellierunterricht neue Flüche gelernt: Pluteus, Excidium, Saucio und Lorica. Dabei wurden einige Schüler verletzt. Könntest Du nicht im Aufsichtsrat der Schule Einspruch erheben gegen solche Methoden? _

_Professor Snape hält sich in den letzten Tagen fast ständig in seinem Labor auf. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten erscheint er kaum. Niemand weiß, was er dort unten tut._

_Draco_

Lucius legt den Brief empört auf seinen Schreibtisch und greift zu Pergament und Feder. 

_An den Vorsitzenden des Schulaufsichtsrates von Hogwarts_

_Ich beschwere mich hiermit offiziell über die derzeit in Hogwarts üblichen Unterrichtsmethoden! Im sogenannten Duellierkurs werden wiederholt Schüler verletzt durch den Einsatz von dunkler Magie und verbotenen Flüchen. Ich erwarte, dass dieser untragbare Zustand sofort beendet und der zuständige Lehrer entfernt wird, sowie der Direktor an seine Pflichten und Aufgaben nachdrücklich erinnert wird!_

_Anbei ein Scheck über 1000 Galleonen für die Organisation der von Ihnen geplanten Vorstandssitzung auf Hawaii._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Kalt lächelnd bindet er den Brief einer Eule ans Bein und wirft sie hinaus in den Nachthimmel. _Das sollte genügen..._

„Corvus! Du musst noch heute einen Brief zu Draco bringen!", zitiert Lucius einen Raben zu sich. Dieser flattert sofort herbei und wartet, während Lucius wieder zu Pergament und Feder greift.

_Deine sogenannten Informationen sind zu dürftig. Man sollte glauben, dass diese Aufgabe für Dich machbar sei, aber offensichtlich bist Du noch weit unfähiger, als ich dachte! Ich erwarte schnellstens konkrete Auskunft über die Tätigkeiten von Severus Snape! _

_L._

Wenige Stunden später fliegt der Rabe in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, und hinab in die Kerker, wo sein junger Herr die Botschaft mit steinerner Miene entgegennimmt...

A/N:

Zuerst eine Anmerkung zu den Runen: Mein Wissen zu diesem Thema stammt aus dem Internet und einem Buch über Runen - das Geheimnis der Steine. Bezüglich der Zusammenhänge zwischen Runen und Pflanzen habe ich zwischen den verschiedenen Quellen große Unterschiede festgestellt. Falls jemand mehr darüber weiß als ich, und irgendeinen Fehler findet, bin ich für ein Email dankbar!

Thorin Eichenschild: Danke für das Lob! Ich denke auch, ich lasse alles wie es ist. So schnell wird die Story aber noch nicht abgeschlossen sein, wir sind erst etwa bei der Hälfte. Ob ich später eventuell eine Fortsetzung schreibe, wie ich ursprünglich wollte, weiß ich noch nicht, eventuell mache ich wirklich ganz was anderes, das dann mit Band 5 übereinstimmt. Ideen hätte ich schon genug, mal sehen, was daraus wird. *smile*

Liebe Grüße! Slytherin Witch


	15. 14 Runen und Kräuter

Runen und Kräuter 

**_Don't worry about the future,_**

**_The present is all you can grasp._**

**_The future will soon be the present,_**

**_And the present will soon be the past._**

~ im Verbotenen Wald ~

**_Erzählt von Rubeus Hagrid_**__

Es ist kurz vor sechs Uhr Morgens in dieser kalten Neumondnacht. Ich bin mit Fang auf Patrouille am Waldrand unterwegs. Dichte Wolken bedecken den Himmel, und in der Dunkelheit erkenne ich schemenhaft wie eine Gestalt den Verbotenen Wald betritt, in einen dicken Winterumhang gehüllt. _Wer schleicht hier herum um diese Zeit? _Ich nehme Fangs Leine kurz und rufe laut: „Hallo! Stehen bleiben!" Der große Mann dreht sich langsam um, und mein Hund beginnt leise zu knurren.

„Hagrid, halten Sie ja den Köter fest!" ertönt eine mir bekannte Stimme.

„Professor Snape, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie, hab Sie nicht erkannt, Sir." Ich füge noch hinzu „Muss hier aufpassen im Waldrand. Befehl von Dumbledore, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Vorsichtig stapfe ich näher durch den tiefen Schnee. „Aus, Fang!" _Der Hund mag Snape wirklich nicht..._

Ärgerlich ertönt seine Stimme: „Bleiben Sie mir bloß vom Leibe mit dem wilden Vieh, Hagrid! Ich brauche nur etwas Birkenrinde."

_Ah, anscheinend Zutaten für einen Trank._ Jawohl, Sir. Bin schon wieder weg, Sir." Fang zieht mit ganzer Kraft an der Leine und bellt jetzt laut. „Bei Fuß, Fang! Sei still! Komm, wir gehen heim!" Ich zerre den unwilligen Rüden hinter mir her, hinüber zu meiner Hütte. Will mich noch eine Stunde aufs Ohr legen bevor der Tag beginnt...

***

Von allen Seiten strömen die Schüler in die Große Halle, wo das Frühstück bereits angerichtet ist. Die meisten Lehrer sitzen schon auf ihren Plätzen, als die Tür aufschwingt und der Tränkemeister mit großen Schritten hereineilt. Wie üblich nickt er seinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen nur kurz zu und nimmt am Ende des Tisches Platz, wo bereits eine Tasse schwarzer Kaffee auf ihn wartet. 

Wenige Minuten später fliegen die ersten Eulen herein, um die Post abzuliefern. Severus nimmt den Tagespropheten entgegen und wirft einen eher desinteressierten Blick darauf. Doch die Überschrift auf der Titelseite erregt rasch seine Aufmerksamkeit:

_                                                                                                 Der Tagesprophet_

_Nr. 319                                                                                                                                                14. November 1997  
  
_

_                                                                                          Schüler in Lebensgefahr!_

_                                                   Hogwarts Direktor billigt Einsatz von Dunkler Magie und verbotener Flüchen!_

_Exklusiv für den Tagesprophet berichtet ein Schüler, der aus Sorge vor möglichen Konsequenzen nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte, was sich hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts wirklich abspielt! Im sogenannten Duellierkurs werden permanent Schüler schwer verletzt durch den Einsatz verbotener Flüche und dunkler Magie! Der Schulaufsichtsrat ist daraufhin sofort aktiv geworden und setzt Direktor Dumbledore, der offenbar mit der Leitung der Schule aufgrund seines fortgeschrittenen Alters bereits überfordert ist, ein Ultimatum._

_Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite 5-6 (das Exklusivinterview mit dem Schüler M.), Seite 7 (Reaktion von W.G. Quill, Vorsitzender des Schulaufsichtsrates) und Seite 8 (Direktor Dumbledore, eine psychologische Betrachtung von Rita Kimmkorn)!_

Severus dreht sich rasch um und blickt zu Dumbledore, doch dieser öffnet gerade einen versiegelten Brief. Ein Raunen erfüllt die Große Halle. Offenbar haben schon einige Schüler die Überschrift gelesen, und es wird eifrig diskutiert. 

Der Direktor hebt kurz die Hand: „Ich bitte um Ruhe! Es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis! Keiner von euch ist hier in Hogwarts in Gefahr! Der Artikel dient nur einem Zweck, nämlich dem, alle zu verunsichern. Der Unterricht wird wie bisher weitergeführt, unter der kompetenten Betreuung von Professor Moody. Wie ich schon einmal erklärt habe, ist es unverzichtbar, dass ihr euch in Anbetracht der Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort verteidigen könnt." Seine Stimme strahlt Sicherheit und Ruhe aus. Langsam legt sich die Aufregung unter den Schülern und geht in ein leises Gemurmel über. 

Dumbledore erhebt sich rasch und deutet Severus ihm zu folgen, und beide verlassen die Große Halle. Die beiden Zauberer sind unterwegs in das Büro des Direktors. Ihre Mienen sind ernst, und keiner spricht auf dem Weg. Kurz darauf erreichen sie den Wasserspeier und steigen die Treppe empor. 

Kaum sind sie im Büro angekommen, verschließt Dumbledore die Tür und reicht Snape den Brief. „Vom Schulaufsichtsrat. Hier. Lies."

_Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore!_

_Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige äußerst bedauerliche Zwischenfälle in Hogwarts stattgefunden haben: Einige Schüler wurden in einem nicht genehmigten Freifach durch den Einsatz von verbotenen Flüchen verwundet. Der Schulaufsichtsrat verlangt die sofortige Streichung des sogenannten Duellierkurses, um weitere Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Sollten Sie diesem Befehl nicht Folge leisten, sehen wir uns gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, was wir natürlich außerordentlich bedauern würden._

_Wir befürchten weiterhin, dass Sie die Ihnen anvertraute Aufgabe der Schulleitung in Anbetracht Ihres hohen Alters nicht mehr ausreichend erfüllen können.Der Schulaufsichtsrat wird daher bei seiner nächsten Sitzung Mitte Dezember über einen geeigneten Nachfolger abstimmen. Bis dahin bleiben Sie im Amt, wir werden jedoch Ihre Entscheidungen einer genauen Kontrolle unterziehen. Mit Jahresende werden Sie nach Erhalt des Ordens des Merlin 1. Klasse für Ihr jahrelanges Engagement in Hogwarts geehrt werden, und anschließend Ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand antreten._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_W.G. Quill,_

_Vorsitzender des Schulaufsichtsrates_

„Malfoy. Nur er kann dahinter stecken." Severus legt den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und runzelt die Stirn. „Was wirst du tun, Albus?"

„Gar nichts. Der Kurs wird weitergeführt. Ich lasse es darauf ankommen. Wenn Voldemort wirklich so rasch angreift, wie wir vermuten, wird das Ministerium andere Sorgen haben, als einen neuen Direktor zu suchen. - Nun zu etwas Wichtigerem. Wie geht es mit den Zaubertränken voran?"

„Der Trank für Voldemort ist bald fertig, das weiß er aber noch nicht. Wichtiger ist der andere Trank: wir haben das Rezept entschlüsselt und beginnen heute mit der Zubereitung. Glücklicherweise war vergangene Nacht Neumond, und ich konnte eine wichtige Zutat beschaffen. Wir brauchen aber eine Pflanze, über die ich nicht verfüge. Wasserlilien."

„Hm, das wird kompliziert."

„In London gibt es ein Gewächshaus im Institut für Magische Flora. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Professor Sprout mit Hermione unter dem Vorwand einer Sonderarbeit über Wasserlilien nach London reisen und einige Exemplare besorgen könnte."

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit." Dumbledore nimmt in seinem Lehnstuhl Platz.

Düster fügt der Tränkemeistern noch hinzu: „Ich habe jedoch das Gefühl, wir sind nicht genug vorbereitet. Es geschieht zu wenig... Was kommt wohl auf uns zu? Und vor allem, wie können wir die Zukunft beeinflussen?"

Der Direktor greift in seinen Umhang und erwidert: „Die Zukunft lässt sich nicht beeinflussen, Severus. - Zitronenbonbon?"

„Wie kannst du nur so gelassen bleiben?" herrscht Snape händeringend den Direktor an.

Der weise, alte Zauberer räuspert sich kurz und rückt seine Brille zurecht, bevor er bedächtig antwortet: „Ich bin nicht gelassen, ich versuche lediglich einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Es hat wenig Sinn, sich Sorgen zu machen über Dinge, die wir nicht ändern können. Wie sagte einst ein berühmter Muggel? ‚Das wenige, was du tun kannst, ist viel.' Und wir tun alle, was wir können, du vor allem. Was geschehen wird, wird geschehen."

„Das klingt ja beinahe schon so rätselhaft wie die Aussage eines Zentauren!" knurrt Snape.

„Ich vertraue fest darauf, dass uns die Prophezeiung der Gründer helfen wird." Nach kurzem Zögern fährt er fort, seinen Freund eindringlich musternd: „Ich mache mir jedoch große Sorgen um dich, Severus. Wenn du Voldemort noch länger hinhältst, wird er zornig werden."

„Ich werde ihn so lange wie nötig hinhalten, Albus. Wir müssen den Trank für die Beschwörung fertig haben, bevor ich ihm den Zaubertrank bringe. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit!" Er hebt kurz die Hand, als Dumbledore ihm widersprechen will. „Albus, ich werde nach London mitkommen. In der Knockturn Gasse kenne ich einen Hehler, der schwer erhältliche Zutaten beschaffen kann. Voldemort wird das erfahren, und überzeugt sein, dass ich daran arbeite, das Rezept zu vollenden. Er weiß schließlich nicht, dass Miss Granger und ich schon längst die letzten Zutaten kennen."

„Ein gefährliches Spiel, Severus, und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefällt." Dumbledore streicht sich geistesabwesend seinen langen Bart glatt.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke erhebt sich und wechselt rasch das Thema. „Ich muss ins Labor, Albus." 

Der alte Zauberer steht auf und begleitet seinen Freund zur Tür. „Ich werde Professor Sprout über das nötigste informieren und Hermione genaue Anweisungen geben."

***

am Nachmittag

~ Kerker ~

„Haben Sie mit dem Direktor wegen Professor Sprout gesprochen, Sir?"

„Ja. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass Sie gemeinsam mit ihr nach London apparieren um einige Pflanzen zu holen. Professor Sprout wird vom Direktor in groben Umrissen informiert. Offiziell schreiben Sie bei ihr eine Sonderarbeit über Wasserlilien, und benötigen dazu geeignete Pflanzen. Sie werden also unterwegs über Ihren Aufsatz sprechen." Der Tränkemeister holt einen großen Kessel hervor und entzündet darunter ein Feuer. „Sie beginnen zu schneiden." Rasch geht er hinüber in den Vorratsraum, um die ersten Zutaten zu holen.

Hermione richtet inzwischen auf einem der hohen Holztische Schneidbretter, Messer, und Mörser, bevor sie Snape folgt. 

Der Vorratsraum ist relativ klein und bis unter die Decke voll mit Regalen, in welchen, fein säuberlich sortiert und beschriftet, die unterschiedlichsten Zaubertrankzutaten in verschiedensten Behältern lagern. Hier findet man Glasflaschen und Metalldosen, durchsichtige und milchige Gläser in allen Farben, Behälter mit Kork und solche mit Drehverschluss, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Behälter mit verschiedensten eingelegten Zutaten. Spinnenbeine und Drachenblut, Einhorntränen und Vogelfedern, unterschiedlichste Kräuter und vieles mehr.

Aus dem untersten Regal entnimmt sie ein großes Glas mit Stechginster. Snape steht auf einer Leiter und reicht ihr einige Behälter mit Pflanzen von den oberen Fächern herab: Lindenblüten und Farnblätter. Anschließend steigt er herab und nimmt eine Flasche mit milchiger Trägersubstanz mit hinüber ins Labor.

Der Tränkemeister fährt mit seiner Erklärung fort, während er die verschiedenen Gläser griffbereit auf dem Arbeitstisch zusammenstellt. „Ich komme auch mit nach London und werde inzwischen in der Knockturn Gasse einige Einkäufe erledigen, ich brauche noch etwas für den Trank Salazars." Er gießt die Trägersubstanz in den Kessel und beginnt darin umzurühren.

„Wie kommen wir nach London, Sir?" fragt Hermione neugierig, während sie den Stechginster gewissenhaft im Mörser zerkleinert.

„Wir werden apparieren. Ich helfe Ihnen dabei, da Sie noch keine Lizenz haben.  –Die Trägersubstanz ist bereit. Ist der Stechginster pulverisiert?" Fest rührt er die dampfende Flüssigkeit um, damit sich nichts am Kessel anlegt.

„Ja, Sir. Ich muss ihn nur noch abwiegen." Geschickt misst sie exakt 100 Gramm, und reicht Severus das Pulver. 

Er schüttet es gemeinsam mit den Lindenblüten in die kochende Lösung. Es zischt leise, und etwas Dampf steigt auf, bevor Severus die vier Farnblätter in die Hand nimmt und vorsichtig nacheinander in den Kessel gleiten lässt. 

Hermione hat inzwischen schon den Aufguss aus Birkenrinde und Einhorntränen herbeigeholt, welchen Snape am frühen Morgen zubereitet hat.

„Ah, meine Lieben! Wie immer fleißig bei der Arbeit!" 

Die vergnügte Stimme Dumbledores lässt Professor Snape herumfahren. „Albus! Musst du dich immer von hinten an mich heranschleichen?"

Der Direktor ignoriert den ärgerlichen Ton in der Stimme seines Freundes und blickt neugierig in den Kessel, aus dem inzwischen dunkelgrüne Dämpfe hervordringen. „Interessant."

„Die erste Stufe ist vollendet. Nun kommen wir zu den neun Amulettkräutern", erklärt der Tränkemeister. 

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern?" 

„Der Trank wäre schnell fertig, doch wir müssen bis Vollmond warten, um den Aufguss der Amulettkräuter hinzuzufügen." Er rührt zweimal kräftig im Kessel um.

„Severus, so lange kannst du Voldemort nicht hinhalten!" 

„Wir müssen so lange warten! Sobald er den Trank hat, kann er jederzeit angreifen! Albus, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und du wirst mich nicht davon abbringen!" Der Tränkemeister blickt Dumbledore fest in die Augen.

Sorge leuchtet in den müden Augen des Direktors, als er sich zu Hermione umdreht, welche inzwischen begonnen hat, alles für den Aufguss vorzubereiten.

„Weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin: Ich habe arrangiert, dass ihr morgen nach London reist. Flora ist informiert, dass ihr Pflanzen braucht, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Sie weiß allerdings nicht wofür. Beim Abendessen wird sie dir vor den anderen alles erzählen. Morgen früh macht ihr drei euch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade."

„Ich habe morgen bis 12 Uhr Unterricht!" wendet Severus ein.

Dumbledore winkt ab. „Das ist geregelt. Ihr könnt nicht später reisen, denn ihr braucht in London genug Zeit, und ich will, dass ihr bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück in Hogwarts seid!" Sein fester Ton erstickt jeden Widerspruch im Keim.

„Ich habe Remus gebeten, deinen morgigen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Da es sich nur um erste und zweite Klassen handelt, sehe ich keine Probleme."

Severus verdreht genervt die Augen. _Toll, der Werwolf... nun ja, besser als Black._

„Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend in meinem Büro, sobald ihr zurück seid, Severus. Und nun halte ich euch nicht länger auf, wir sehen uns nachher beim Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich der Direktor. 

„Nun zu den Amulettkräutern." Severus beginnt zügig die Kräuter abzuwiegen, und Hermione gibt sie in den Topf mit heißem Wasser. Beide sind voll auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert.

***

Am nächsten Morgen

~ London ~

Die Sonne steht am wolkenlosen Himmel an diesem strahlend schönen, kalten Dezembervormittag, als drei Gestalten am Rande der Winkelgasse apparieren. Severus Snape wendet sich mit kalter Stimme an Professor Sprout: „Ich habe hier einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich denke, du wirst mich nicht brauchen, um mit dieser neunmalklugen Streberin die Pflanzen zu besorgen?" Mit finsterer Miene mustert er Hermione. „Typisch Gryffindor. Lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich hervorzutun!" Mit großen Schritten macht er sich auf den Weg, seine schwarzen Roben flattern im Wind.

Flora Sprout sagt beruhigend zu Hermione: „Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Miss Granger, so ist er eben. Kommen Sie, gehen wir ins Gewächshaus." Hermione nickt kurz mit zusammengepressten Lippen, und folgt der rundlichen Kräuterkundelehrerin, die zielstrebig zum anderen Ende der Winkelgasse marschiert, vorbei an den unterschiedlichsten Geschäften. 

Hermione beobachtet neugierig das eifrige Treiben in der Gasse. Zauberer und Hexen wohin das Auge reicht, alle geschäftig. Sie kennt die meisten Läden in der Gasse: Flourish and Blotts, der Buchladen, wo sie später mit Professor Snape zusammentreffen wollen, gegenüber Madam Malkin's, das Kleidergeschäft für modische Hexen und Zauberer, und Ollivander's Laden, wo man alle erdenklichen Zauberstäbe kaufen kann. Vorbei an einigen Antiquariaten und einem großen Fachgeschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten, gelangen sie zu Gringott's, der Bank der Zauberwelt. Grimmige Kobolde stehen an beiden Seiten der Tür und mustern die Passanten misstrauisch. Hinter Gringott's beginnt ein Bereich, den Hermione noch nicht kennt: hier befinden sich die Forschungslaboratorien der Zauberwelt, mittendrin das Gewächshaus des Instituts für Magische Flora.

Am Eingang müssen sie sich kurz ausweisen, und Professor Sprout zeigt eine von Direktor Dumbledore unterzeichnete Urkunde vor, woraufhin ein freundlicher junger Zauberer sie in den klimatisierten Bereich führt und ihnen die gewünschten Pflanzen aushändigt. Dumbledore hat in seinem Ansuchen noch andere Pflanzen erbeten, um keine Rückschlüsse auf den wahren Zweck zu ermöglichen. 

Anschließend unternimmt der Angestellte des Instituts mit Hermione und Professor Sprout noch einen Rundgang durch das gesamte Gewächshaus und erzählt ihnen alles Wissenswerte über die vorhandenen Pflanzen und ihre Besonderheiten, sowie die an das Gewächshaus angrenzenden Versuchslaboratorien und die dort durchgeführten neuesten Tests über Genforschung, welche für die Herstellung von Zaubertränken von großer Bedeutung sind.

Erst nach über drei Stunden verlassen die beiden Hexen müde, aber zufrieden das Gewächshaus Richtung Flourish and Blotts, eifrig diskutierend, und bepackt mit diversen Pflanzen.

***

Severus Snape will gerade in die Knockturn Gasse treten, als eine elegant gekleidete Gestalt aus einem dunklen Hauseingang tritt und ihn aufhält. „Wohin so eilig, mein Freund?", erklingt eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Mit eisernem Griff wird er an der rechten Schulter festgehalten. Stahlgraue Augen treffen auf schwarze. Lucius Malfoy. 

„Halt mich nicht auf, Lucius. Ich brauche einige Zutaten, um meinen Auftrag ausführen zu können!" Mit einer heftigen Bewegung der Schulter reißt er sich los.

„Severus, du spielst mit dem Feuer. Wenn du noch lange wartest, wirst du dich verbrennen. Das wäre doch schade, oder?", erwidert der blonde Mann voll falscher Anteilnahme mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Ich erfülle einen wichtigen Auftrag." Snape blickt Malfoy fest in die Augen. 

„Nun, hoffen wir, dass andere das auch so sehen, Snape... Was sucht übrigens dieses Schlammblut in London, und wieso begleitest du sie?"

„Sie schreibt eine Sonderarbeit in Pflanzenkunde und holt dazu Material mit Professor Sprout", antwortet Snape kurz angebunden. „Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich mich nicht um ihre Gesellschaft reiße... Dumbledore wollte, dass ich die beiden begleite, und so kann ich gleich die fehlenden Zutaten besorgen, ohne in Hogwarts Verdacht zu erregen. Und nun halt mich nicht länger auf, ich habe zu tun." Ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen geht er weiter in die Knockturn Gasse.

Malfoy blickt ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. „Ich bin gespannt, ob ER das auch so beurteilt, Snape", zischt er leise, bevor er seinen Umhang glattstreicht und disappariert.

Selbst bei Sonnenschein ist es finster in der schmalen, verwinkelten Knockturn Gasse. Die Häuser stehen dicht aneinandergereiht, und in allen Nischen und Ecken sind zwielichtige Gestalten verborgen. Der Tränkemeister zieht seinen Umhang enger und geht zielstrebig auf ein unscheinbares Geschäft am hinteren Ende der Sackgasse zu. Auf der schmutzigen Glasscheibe steht in blutroter Schrift „Arawn`s Unterwelt" geschrieben. Snape blickt unauffällig um sich, bevor er flink in dem verwahrlosten Laden verschwindet. 

Drinnen ist es düster und staubig, und ein stechender Geruch liegt in der Luft. Allerlei Zaubereigegenstände füllen die Regale. Der Tränkemeister durchquert den großen Raum und klopft zweimal kurz an eine verschlossene Tür, welche in einem dunklen Winkel verborgen ist. Schlurfende Schritte erklingen, und mit einem Quietschen öffnet sich die Tür. Ein ungepflegt aussehender älterer Mann kommt heraus. Er kneift leicht die Augen zusammen, als er den Kunden erkennt. „Snape! Lange nicht gesehen..."

„Arawn." Grüßend nickt ihm der Professor zu. „Ich brauche einige Zutaten."

„Braucht ER wieder einen besonderen Trank? Wundert mich nicht... Man hört so einiges in letzter Zeit..." Lauernd mustert ihn der ältere Mann mit neugieriger Miene.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schweigt. 

„Also, was brauchen Sie, Snape?", knurrt Arawn ihn mürrisch, enttäuscht, Snape keine Neuigkeiten über Voldemort entlockt zu haben, und deutet Severus, ihm in den Hinterraum zu folgen. Das stickige Zimmer ist bis unter die Decke voll von verbotenen Substanzen. Die Leute vom Ministerium hätten ihre Freude, wenn sie hier hereinkämen...

„1 Kilogramm Einhornfleisch und 500 Gramm eingelegtes Werwolfshirn. Aber frisch!", antwortet Snape emotionslos.

„Das wird aber teuer!" Listig glitzern die Augen des alten Mannes. „In letzter Zeit wird es immer schwieriger, Einhörner zu schlachten, na ja, und die Werwölfe sind auch nicht einfach aufzutreiben... nun, sagen wir, je 500 Galleonen. Natürlich nur, weil Sie Stammkunde sind..."

„Ich zahle bestenfalls die Hälfte. Ich kenne Ihre Quellen, Arawn. Außerdem schätzt mein Auftraggeber es nicht sonderlich, wenn man ihm Schwierigkeiten macht!" Kalt bohren sich die schwarzen Augen in die braunen des Hehlers. 

Kurze Zeit messen sich die beiden, doch dann gibt der ältere Mann nach. "Also gut, aber nur, weil es für IHN ist. 500 Galleonen, alles zusammen." 

„Ich bin sicher, ER weiß es zu schätzen." Ein unangenehmes Lachen entringt sich der Kehle des Tränkemeisters, als er bezahlt und die Ware entgegennimmt. „Ich mache immer gerne mit Ihnen Geschäfte, Arawn." -  „Reducio!" Er verkleinert die beiden Pakete und verstaut sie in einer Innentasche seines weiten Umhanges. Grüßend neigt er den Kopf und verlässt den dunklen Hinterraum, den älteren Hehler stets aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend. Doch heute macht man ihm keine Probleme, und schnell verlässt Professor Snape das Geschäft. 

Als er wieder auf der Straße ist, blickt er sich unauffällig um, doch von Malfoy ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Bestimmt ist er bereits zu Voldemort appariert, um Bericht zu erstatten. Der Tränkemeister macht sich rasch auf den Weg zu „Flourish and Blotts", wo er mit Hermione und Professor Sprout verabredet ist.

Als er die Buchhandlung erreicht, ist von den beiden noch nichts zu sehen, und Severus beginnt in der Abteilung für Zaubertrankbüchern zu stöbern. Er entdeckt unter anderem ein interessantes Werk über Exotische Elixiere, welches er noch nicht kennt. Kurz darauf betreten Hermione und Flora den Laden, jede ein Paket in der Hand. Severus bezahlt sein Buch, und die drei machen sich auf den Weg zum Apparationsbereich am Ende der Straße. Bald darauf haben sie Hogsmeade erreicht. 

Hermione plaudert am Weg hinauf zum Schloss angeregt mit Professor Sprout über ihre Eindrücke vom Gewächshaus, und der Tränkemeister hört eine Weile schweigend zu. Als sie das Schloss betreten, funkelt er die junge Gryffindor zornig an: „Miss Granger, es reicht, dass Sie sich permanent im Unterricht in den Mittelpunkt stellen mit Ihrer Besserwisserei. Ich sehe nicht ein, wenn ich schon Kindermädchen für Sie auf diesem unnötigen Ausflug spielen musste, dass Sie meine Geduld so strapazieren müssen mit Ihrer dauernden Quasselei. Folgen Sie mir in den Kerker, ich habe eine passende Strafarbeit für Sie!"

Mit wehendem Umhang eilt er hinab in die Kerker, gefolgt von einer empörten Hermione. Ein erstaunter Draco Malfoy macht ihnen eilig Platz, als sie zur Treppe kommen. 

Kurz darauf betreten die beiden den Klassenraum, und der Tränkemeister beschwört einen Zauber hervor, damit kein Ton nach draußen dringt, und die Tür verschlossen bleibt. Dann dreht er sich mit um Verzeihung bittender Miene zu der jungen Hexe um. „Malfoy sah uns gemeinsam hereinkommen, und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Sie mit mir herunterkommen können."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Sir", nickt Hermione. Mit einem feinen Grinsen fügt sie hinzu „Immerhin haben Sie Gryffindor keine Punkte abgezogen!"

Severus verzieht das Gesicht „Ausgesprochen bedauerlich, in der Tat." Er öffnet die Tür zum angrenzenden Labor und entfernt den Schutzzauber, welcher auf dem Kessel liegt. „Also, nun zu den Wasserlilien..."

A/N:

Mystical Selena: Danke für das Lob! 

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel wünscht Slytherin Witch!


	16. 15 Düstere Vorzeichen

Düstere Vorzeichen 

**_Dunkelheit trug einen Mantel, Hülle für einen fahlen Reiter auf schwarzem Ross._**

**Tolkiens Beschreibung der Ringgeister**

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Ich appariere im Hof von Voldemorts Festung. Die anderen Death Eater sind schon im Kreis aufgestellt. Ich blicke hastig in die Rund und bemerke deutliche Blicke der Verachtung und des Misstrauens. Verdammt! Bevor ich noch einen Schritt machen kann, ertönt Voldemorts wütende Stimme. „Giftmischer... Du kommst zu spät! Crucio!" Heute nimmt er den Fluch erst nach mehreren Minuten von mir, nur um mir folgende Frage zu stellen: „Hast du den Trank fertig?"

„Mylord, ich brauche noch einige Tage. Ich habe erst einige Zutaten beschaffen müssen. Es ist sehr kompliziert..."

„Ich habe kein Interesse an Ausreden! Ich bin nicht bereit, noch länger zu warten! Diesmal wirst du spüren was geschieht, wenn man sich meinen Anordnungen widersetzt!" Leise zischt er: "Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal rufe, Snape, wirst du den Trank fertiggestellt haben. CRUCIO!" Hasserfüllt blickt Voldemort auf mich herab. Im Hintergrund höre ich wie durch Watte, wie die anderen Death Eater sich lachend an meinem Anblick weiden. Der Schmerz wird immer heftiger! Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen, und wie aus großer Entfernung höre ich: "Fractura!" Ich schreie laut auf, als die Knochen in meinen Beinen brechen. 

_Schmerz! Finsternis..._

***

Voldemort beugt sich über die am Boden liegende Gestalt, das Gesicht zu einer höhnisch grinsenden Fratze verzogen. Angewidert wendet er sich ab. Eine Blutlacke bildet sich am Boden, wo Severus' Kopf auf den Steinen aufgeschlagen ist. 

„Das Treffen ist hiermit beendet. Lasst ihn hier liegen!" befiehlt der Dunkle Lord, und er und die Death Eater disapparieren. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden ist der Hof leer.

Eine schmale Gestalt mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze tritt aus dem Schatten des Festungstores und beugt sich über den regungslos liegenden Severus. Eine Hand legt sich auf eine Schulter des Bewusstlosen. Ein leises „Apparate" durchbricht die Stille, und beide verschwinden im Dunkel der Nacht.

***

**_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore_**

„Direktor!... Direktor!"

_Was ist jetzt los? Mitten in der Nacht? _Leise seufzend erhebe ich mich aus meinem wohlig warmen Bett, und setze meine Brille auf. Die Tür zu meinem Turmzimmer wird aufgerissen und Hermione Granger stürzt aufgeregt herein, heftig nach Luft ringend. „Direktor! Ein Licht!"

Sofort bin ich hellwach. „Ruhig, Miss Granger. Tief durchatmen. So, und nun langsam. Was ist geschehen?"

„Auf meinen Inspektionsrunden habe ich durchs Fenster einen grellen Lichtschein gesehen. Wie von einem Illuminatus-Hilferuf!"

„Wo?" frage ich schnell."

„Am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes."

_Die Apparationsgrenze. Ein Hilferuf... Severus?_ Schnell greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab, ziehe einen warmen Umhang über den dünnen Schlafanzug und eile die Treppe hinunter. Miss Granger folgt mir. Kalte Nachtluft umgibt uns, als wir über die vom Mondlicht schwach erleuchteten Wiesen laufen. Ich sehe eine schattenhafte Gestalt, welche über etwas am Boden Liegendes gebückt ist. Als wir näherkommen, verschwindet der Schatten im Wald. Wer war das? Doch für solche Gedanken ist jetzt keine Zeit, denn es ist wirklich Severus, welcher bewegungslos am Boden liegt. Schnell knie ich neben ihm nieder. 

Miss Granger richtet ihren Zauberstab auf ihn: „Lumos". Entsetzt schreit sie auf, als das Licht auf ihn fällt. Sein ganzer Körper ist blutbespritzt, und offensichtlich sind beide Beine gebrochen. Aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Hinterkopf sickert Blut und tropft auf den feuchten Waldboden. Ich fühle eilig nach dem Puls. Spürbar, aber sehr schwach und unregelmäßig. Mit einem Dreh des Zauberstabs stoppe ich die Blutung: „Finite sanguinem". Jetzt muss es schnell gehen: Hastig beschwöre ich eine Trage unter Severus' Körper herauf, und transportiere ihn so mit meinem Zauberstab in Richtung Schloss, in sein Quartier, wo ich ihn auf sein Bett lege. Nur kurz drehe ich mich um: „Miss Granger, bitte holen Sie aus dem Labor einen Kräftigungstrank, etwas Muskelentspannendes und etwas Schmerzstillendes." 

Sie nickt und verlässt den Raum. Die Verletzungen sind mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen schnell geheilt, doch Severus ist nach wie vor bewusstlos, und sein Puls ist unregelmäßig und sehr schwach. Ich muss etwas unternehmen!

Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Stirn, schließe die Augen und murmle eine alte Beschwörung: „Vis vitalis a te transfero." Silbriges Licht erscheint zwischen uns beiden, als ich einen Teil meiner Lebensenergie auf Severus übertrage. Langsam entspannt sich sein verkrampfter Körper.

Leise öffnet sich die Tür und Hermione tritt zögernd ein: „Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Zauberspruch hat viel Kraft gekostet. Ich sinke erschöpft auf einen Sessel neben dem Bett und atme tief durch, bevor ich leise antworte: „Er wird überleben. Sein Zustand ist jetzt stabil. Er sollte bald wieder zu sich kommen."

„Direktor? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Besorgt mustert sie mich, als sie näher tritt.

„Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur ein vorübergehender Schwächezustand. Ich habe einen sehr alten, mächtigen Zauberspruch verwendet, der Lebensenergie überträgt."

Verständnis blitzt in ihren braunen Augen auf. Wortlos reicht sie mir die Flasche mit dem Kräftigungstrank und ich trinke einen Schluck der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. Bald spüre ich, wie sich neue Kraft in meinem Körper ausbreitet. Gemeinsam warten wir.

Nach einigen Minuten ertönt ein leises Stöhnen. Sofort bin ich an seiner Seite: „Severus! Du bist in Sicherheit."

Mit schwacher Stimme antwortet er: „Albus..."

„Nicht sprechen. Hier! Ein Kräftigungstrank und etwas Schmerzstillendes. Versuch zu schlucken." Vorsichtig lege ich die Hände unter seinen Kopf und die Schultern und stütze ihn, während Hermione ihm langsam die Flüssigkeit einflößt. Mühsam trinkt er, immer wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Vorsichtig lasse ich ihn anschließend wieder aufs Bett zurückgleiten, und er schließt die Augen. Hermione holt einen Sessel aus dem Wohnraum heran und setzt sich neben uns. Lange Zeit fällt kein Wort, nur die immer regelmäßiger werdenden Atemzüge von Severus sind hörbar. Er schläft.


	17. 16 Hinter der Maske

Hinter der Maske 

**_Jeder sieht, was du scheinst. _**

**_Nur wenige fühlen, wie du bist._**

**Niccolo Machiavelli, ital. ****Politiker u. Schriftsteller., 1469-1527**

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

Die Wände in den Kerkern strahlen Feuchtigkeit aus. Es riecht nach Erde, Stein und Rauch. Die Gänge sind immer durch Fackeln schwach erleuchtet, welche unheimliche Fratzen an den Wänden erscheinen lassen. Kein Sonnenstrahl findet den Weg in diese kühlen Tiefen. Selbst nach mehreren Wochen, wo ich hier mit Professor Snape arbeite, empfinde ich die Atmosphäre noch immer als kalt und abweisend. Fröstelnd ziehe ich meinen Umhang enger um die Schultern.

Als ich den leeren Klassenraum betrete, sehe ich, dass die Tür zu den angrenzenden Privaträumen offen ist. Das Quartier des Tränkemeisters liegt im Halbdunkel, nur beleuchtet von einer einzelnen Kerze. Severus Snape sitzt allein neben dem kalten Kamin, vor sich eine halbleere Flasche Whiskey und brütet vor sich hin, sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape _**

_Wie lange kann ich noch so weiterleben? Wofür?_ _Warum gehe ich nicht einfach hinüber in mein Labor, nehme eine Flasche... nur wenige Tropfen.. es wäre so viel einfacher als dieses ‚Leben'. Niemand wird um mich trauern...niemand... __außer vielleicht Albus._

_Albus... Ich verdanke ihm so viel, und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich immer noch weitermache. Ich werde noch gebraucht... ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er ist der einzige, der erkannt hat, was ich wirklich bin, der mich als Mensch behandelt, mir sogar Freundschaft entgegenbringt..._

_Ich werde ihn nie im Stich lassen! Das ist das mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann. Ich darf nicht an mich denken... wie ein Feigling den leichtesten Weg wählen...dabei möchte ich nur noch eines: endlich frei sein...frei..._

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

„Professor?"

Schweigen.

„Severus?"

Als er den Kopf hebt, erschrecke ich vor der Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, die ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Die Maske, die er normalerweise allen zeigt, hat er fallengelassen, und ich sehe sein wahres Ich. Sofort dreht er sich wieder um und wendet mir verschlossen den Rücken zu. Mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme fahre ich fort, innerlich ahnend, was ihn quält. „Sie müssen durchhalten! Bald ist es vorüber..."

Er lacht bitter auf. Seine dunklen Augen blicken leer in die flackernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers, als er endlich spricht. „Schön wäre es...Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch länger...leben... kann..."

Bestürzt erkenne ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe... _er sieht keinen Sinn mehr im Leben! Er will nicht mehr, sein Tod wäre ihm willkommen! Plötzlich empfinde ich heftige Wut auf all jene, die ihn täglich verspotten, sich über ihn lustig machen, ihm aus dem Weg gehen! Erkennt denn keiner, dass er stets nur seine Maske zeigt? Dahinter verbirgt sich ein anderer Mann! Einer, der für unser aller Sicherheit stets große Risiken eingeht, Schmerzen erduldet, und außer dem Direktor niemanden hat, der auch nur einmal daran denkt, wie er sich wohl fühlt! Wie es ihm geht! Er ist stets Snape, der Bastard. Wenn er nicht zum Unterricht kommt, herrscht überall Jubelstimmung. Die meisten Schüler wissen natürlich nicht Bescheid über seine Tätigkeit als Spion, aber auch diejenigen, die eingeweiht sind, wie Harry und Ron, oder einige Professoren, machen sich kaum Gedanken darüber, dass er wieder einmal schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel liegt! Merkt keiner, dass sein übellauniges Verhalten nur dem Selbstschutz dient? _Leicht verlegen blicke ich zu Boden, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen habe...

Der Tränkemeister blickt mich fassungslos an.

Stille...

Ich bereite eine Kanne Tee zu und schenke ihm eine Tasse ein. Seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich tief in meine. Schließlich räuspert er sich und antwortet leise: „Hermione... danke... niemand außer Dumbledore hat sich je Gedanken darüber gemacht..."

Unfähig darauf zu antworten lächle ich ihn leicht an. Es gibt noch viel zu sagen, doch augenblicklich fehlt uns die Zeit dafür. Voldemort kann ihn jede Minute rufen und den fertigen Trank verlangen - also raffe ich mich auf und gehe ins Labor hinüber: „Was fehlt noch bei dem Trank?"

Auch er fasst sich wieder und folgt mir, während er mir genaue Anweisungen für die letzten Schritte gibt. Gemeinsam vollenden wir den Trank. Nach einigen Stunden ist es geschafft. Den abschließenden Zauberspruch führt der Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich durch, und ich lösche das Feuer. Der Trank muss nur noch auskühlen, bevor man ihn in eine Flasche füllen kann.

***

Keiner der beiden bemerkt die schmale Gestalt im Schatten der offenstehenden Tür zum angrenzenden Büro: Draco Malfoy. Einige Minuten verweilt er beobachtend in der Dunkelheit, bevor er sich mit leisen Schritten wieder zurückzieht...


	18. 17 Gedanken eines Schulsprechers

Gedanken eines Schulsprechers 

**_Wenn der Kampf um Macht und Vorteil seine Blüten treibt, bleibt der rein, der erst gar nicht damit in Berührung kommt. Reiner aber ist der, der damit in Berührung kommt, ohne sich anstecken zu lassen._**

**Chinesisches Sprichwort******

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_****__**

Eigentlich wollte ich heute Nachmittag nur Professor Snape im Auge behalten. Vater wünscht Informationen über seinen Gesundheitszustand. Als ich vor zwei Tagen mit ihm nach Hogwarts appariert bin, war er nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ich habe Snape die Maske und seinen Umhang abgenommen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen kann. Ich hoffte, er würde später irgendeine plausible Ausrede für seinen Zustand finden. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht in Voldemorts Festung verletzt liegen lassen! Glücklicherweise hat man im Schloss meinen Illuminatus-Zauber gesehen. Als Dumbledore und Granger näher kamen, habe ich mich in den Wald zurückgezogen. Man durfte mich schließlich nicht in meiner Death Eater Uniform sehen. Sie haben ihn ins Schloss gebracht, mehr weiß ich nicht.

Gestern war weder Dumbledore noch Snape beim Essen in der Großen Halle. Der Zaubertränke-Unterricht ist ausgefallen, stattdessen hatten wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück brachte Lucius' Rabe Corvus eine neue Botschaft, Snapes Zustand betreffend. Als der Tränkemeister auch heute nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erschien, machte ich mich also auf den Weg zu seinem Büro... 

...Die Tür zum Klassenraum ist offen, also schleiche ich hinein. Ich höre Stimmen durch eine angelehnte Tür, welche offenbar zu seinen Privaträumen führt. Er ist nicht allein. Leise gehe ich näher. Granger ist bei ihm. Sie spricht eindringlich auf ihn ein, ich bin jedoch zu weit entfernt, um die genauen Worte zu verstehen, also flüstere ich „Omnis audire!" und lausche aufmerksam. 

Snape hat offenbar ziemlich viel getrunken, und ist in keiner guten Verfassung. Er will nicht mehr weiterleben. Das kann ich gut verstehen, ich empfinde oft genauso. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Lucius dann endgültig einen absoluten Versager in mir sehen würde, hält mich vor dem letzten Schritt zurück.

Immer wieder redet sie ihm zu und macht ihm Mut. Sie bereitet eine Kanne Tee, bevor sie ins Labor hinübergeht. Vorsichtig mache ich einen Schritt zurück, damit sie mich nicht sieht. Snape trinkt von dem Tee, und gibt ihr Anweisungen, offenbar für den Trank, den Voldemort erwartet. 

_Interessant... wieso weiß sie überhaupt davon?_ Die ganze Sache ist äußerst merkwürdig. Normalerweise, wie man jede Woche im Unterricht beobachten kann, sind Snape und Granger alles andere als Freunde. Er macht permanent über ihre Besserwisserei sarkastische Bemerkungen, und außerdem ist sie eine Gryffindor! Und doch arbeiten sie offenbar zusammen, und er spricht mit ihr weit offener als ich es je bei ihm erlebt habe!

_Diese Informationen sind meine Rettung! Voldemort wird zufrieden sein, und Lucius bestimmt auch..._

...Und nun stehe ich hier, auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms, wo mir der Wind durch die Haare pfeift. Es ist eisig kalt, doch hier oben fühle ich mich frei. In meinem Inneren tobt ein hitziger Kampf. Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Heute. Jetzt.

Doch wie? Wenn ich die Informationen weitergebe, erlange ich dadurch Voldemorts Anerkennung und kann mir einen beträchtlichen Vorteil in seinen Reihen verschaffen. Auch Lucius wäre bestimmt sehr angetan! Snapes Tage an Voldemorts Seite wären endgültig vorbei! Wenn ich schweige, rette ich sein Leben. Aber um welchen Preis? Irgendwie würde Lucius sicher erfahren, dass ich Bescheid weiß, und dann... und was Voldemort mit mir machen würde, will ich erst gar nicht denken!

_Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?_

Graue Wolken ballen sich am Nachthimmel, und dicke Schneeflocken fallen herab, überdecken bald das gesamte Gelände rund um Hogwarts. Es ist so still und friedlich...

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich hier gestanden bin, tief in Gedanken versunken. Aber nun weiß ich endlich, was ich tun werde... tun **muss**... aber noch nicht gleich... es ist noch zu früh...


	19. 18 Vorbereitungen

Vorbereitungen 

**_Si vis pacem, para bellum!_**

**_Wenn du Frieden willst, rüste zum Krieg! _**

**Nach Vegetius**

1. Dezember, Abends

~ Voldemorts Festung ~

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Ich bin unterwegs zum Verbotenen Wald - Voldemort hat mich vor wenigen Minuten gerufen. Der Trank ist fertig abgekühlt, ich habe ihn in einer roten Kristallflasche bei mir. Der Dunkle Lord wird bestimmt zufrieden mit mir sein. Ich hoffe, dass ich dadurch meine Position wieder etwas festigen kann. 

Als ich in Voldemorts Festung appariere, werde ich schon erwartet. McNair steht vor dem großen Eingangstor: „Der Meister wartet schon, Giftmischer. Folge mir!" Seine Stimme klingt überheblich.

Schweigend gehe ich hinter McNair durch die langen Gänge bis in eine große, düstere Halle. Fackeln hängen an den Wänden und verbreiten flackerndes Licht. In der Mitte der Halle steht ein massiver Tisch aus rohem Granitstein, dahinter sitzt Voldemort auf seinem Thron.

Demütig knie ich vor ihm nieder. „Mylord. Ihr habt mich gerufen."

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bedeutet er mir aufzustehen. „Giftmischer. Ich will den Trank!"

Ich überreiche ihm die Flasche: „Er ist fertig, Mylord."

Voldemort hebt seine knochige Hand und greift gierig nach der Flasche. Er scheint erfreut zu sein, denn ein Aufblitzen zeigt sich in seinen roten Augen: "Gut! Sehr gut... Ich bin zufrieden mit dir, Snape."

Innerlich atme ich leicht auf. Der Dunkle Lord fährt fort: „Du darfst dich für heute entfernen, Giftmischer. Du wirst rechtzeitig Nachricht bekommen, sobald es losgeht." Mit einem widerlichen Grinsen zischt er drohend: „Ich hoffe, du enttäuschst mich nicht. Du würdest es nicht überleben!"

Ich verbeuge mich tief vor ihm und küsse den Saum seiner schwarzen Robe: „Mylord, meine Loyalität gehört Euch."

~ Hogwarts ~

Ich appariere am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. _Bald bin ich zuhause... _Hinter mir höre ich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch, und ein Zentaur tritt aus dem Schutz des Waldes an meine Seite. Sein Fell glänzt silbrig im Mondlicht. Ich nicke ihm kurz respektvoll zu: „Firenze."

Ein leises Schnauben entweicht seinen Nüstern, der Lufthauch ist in der kalten Luft sichtbar. Die Augen auf den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel gerichtet, erklingt seine sonore Stimme: „Mars scheint hell heute Nacht."

_Zentauren und ihre konkreten Weissagungen_... Eine Fledermaus flattert an mir vorbei und verschwindet im Dunkel des Waldes. Leise frage ich: „Was siehst du?"

Langes Schweigen. „Das Böse wird immer mächtiger. Lähmende Kälte verbreitet sich. Der Krieg ist nicht mehr fern." Er blickt mir tief in die Augen, als er leise hinzufügt: „Die Gestalt der Zukunft ist ungewiss, doch eines ist sicher: Ihr Entstehen geht stets mit starken Schmerzen einher." Mit einem lauten Wiehern bäumt er sich kurz auf und trabt in den finsteren Wald. 

Nachdenklich gehe ich den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. In Dumbledores Turm brennt Licht. Die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen öffnet sich, als ich sein Büro betrete. Ihm entgeht wirklich nichts in Hogwarts! Offenbar erwartet Albus mich bereits.

„Severus! Komm herein. Ich habe gerade frischen Tee aufgebrüht." Einladend winkt er mich in seinen Wohnraum.

Über die schmale Wendeltreppe im Büro betrete ich die Galerie, wo Dumbledore Hunderte Bücher in hohen Regalen aufbewahrt. Hinter einem verschiebbaren Regal ist der Zugang zu seinen Privaträumen. Ich hänge meinen schweren Umhang an einen Ständer neben der Tür. Ein gemütliches Feuer flackert im Kamin. Der holzgetäfelte Raum ist sehr behaglich. Eine gepolsterte Sitzgruppe steht vor dem Kamin, und ich nehme darin Platz. 

Albus reicht mir eine Tasse warmen Tee. „Hier. Earl Grey-Tee, kräftig, wie du ihn magst. Bist du hungrig?" Er stellt einen großen Teller mit Keksen auf den Couchtisch, und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Seine blauen Augen mustern mich fragend. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja... Ich habe ihm soeben den Trank überbracht. Er hat gesagt, er wird mich rufen, sobald es losgeht. Am Waldrand habe ich dann Firenze getroffen. Er meint, der Krieg sei nicht mehr fern."

„Ich werde morgen die Schüler informieren. Wir sind bereit. Wie sagte noch einst ein berühmter Schriftsteller der Muggel: ‚Wer kämpft kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren.' Und ich denke, mit dem Ritual haben wir zumindest eine gute Chance."

Ich nehme einen Schluck von dem Tee, bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetze: „Du bist dir sicher darüber im Klaren, dass gewisse Schüler meines Hauses sofort nach deiner Ankündigung ihren Eltern Nachricht zukommen lassen werden, und Voldemort somit gewarnt wird, dass du von dem bevorstehenden Angriff Bescheid weißt? Wie willst du das verhindern?"

Der alte Zauberer blickt mich entspannt an. „Ich werde ab morgen Früh den Custodia–Zauber über Hogwarts legen. Damit ist gewährleistet, dass keine Nachricht das Schloss verlässt, ohne zuerst in mein Büro zur Prüfung zu gelangen. Die Eulen kommen ohne Freigabe eines Mitglieds des Ordens nicht an ihren Bestimmungsort.

„Gut. Somit kann Voldemort auch meine Loyalität nicht in Frage stellen. Ich werde versuchen, auf Seiten der Death Eater für Verwirrung während des Angriffs zu sorgen, indem..."

„Nein, Severus. Ich habe viel zu lange zugesehen, wie du immer wieder dein Leben für uns in Gefahr gebracht hast, wie du immer wieder zu Voldemort gegangen bist und er an dir seinen Zorn ausgelassen hat! Es ist genug!" Feuer lodert in Dumbledores blauen Augen, als er mich entschlossen anblickt: „Das alles endet hier und jetzt. Du wirst nicht mehr zu ihm gehen!" 

„Albus, ich muss! Vielleicht kann ich etwas erreichen, wenigstens den einen oder anderen beseitigen, bevor-"

Energisch fällt Dumbledore mir erneut ins Wort: „Severus! Du bist mein Freund. Du hast mehr als genug getan! Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er dich tötet! Und das wird er tun, jetzt, wo er den Trank hat!"

Bevor ich antworten kann, klopft es am Fenster. Ein schwarzer Rabe. ..._von Lucius Malfoy_... Ich lasse ihn herein, und entferne die Botschaft von seinem Bein:

_Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy geben sich die Ehre, zur Feier für Dienstag, den 2. Dezember, 22 Uhr, in Malfoy Manor einzuladen. _

_Um passende Kleidung wird ersucht!_

Unter die förmliche Einladung hat Lucius noch eine „Bitte" geschrieben:

_Um die Anwesenheit meines Sohnes Draco wird ersucht, da es sich um eine Familienfeier handelt._

Dumbledore blickt mir über die Schulter, während ich den kurzen Text lese. „Du darfst unter keinen Umständen gehen! Das ist sicher eine Falle!" 

„Das ist im Augenblick meine geringste Sorge", erwidere ich trocken. „Mir ist klar, dass es sich bei der „Familienfeier" um eine Death Eater Party handelt. Solche Veranstaltungen besuche ich nur im äußersten Notfall, mein Fehlen würde also keinen Argwohn erregen. Voldemort kennt meine Einstellung zu...", – hastig unterbreche ich mich und wechsle das Thema: „Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, was wir mit Draco tun. Dies ist keine Bitte von Lucius, sondern ein Befehl Voldemorts. Ich als Hauslehrer der Slytherins habe normalerweise immer dafür gesorgt, dass Draco zu den Treffen kommen konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkte. Wenn ich ihn morgen Abend gehen lasse, wird er alle informieren, dass du Bescheid weißt. Behalte ich ihn hier in Hogwarts, wird deutlich, dass ich nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite stehe. Egal wie wir entscheiden, morgen Abend weiß Voldemort Bescheid. Außer..." Gedankenverloren unterbreche ich mich.

„...außer?", hakt der Direktor sofort nach.

„Wenn für morgen Abend die Party geplant ist, wird der Angriff auf keinen Fall vorher stattfinden. Ich werde Draco schon ab 18 Uhr freistellen. Nach dem Abendessen kannst du den übrigen Schülern Bescheid sagen. Er wird erst davon erfahren, wenn er zurückkommt."

Albus denkt über meine Worte nach, ehe er eine Entscheidung trifft. „Eigentlich wollte ich so bald als möglich mit ihnen reden, sie müssen diese Nachricht erst verarbeiten. In Anbetracht der Umstände denke ich aber, dein Vorschlag ist die einzige Lösung. Ich werde die Schüler erst informieren, sobald Draco Hogwarts verlassen hat."

Er trägt den Raben zum Fenster, und schickt ihn in die dunkle Nacht hinaus: „Flieg zurück zu deinem Herrn."

Mit ein paar langen Schritten durchquert er das Zimmer und setzt sich zu mir. „Ruh dich aus, mein Freund. Du hast viel durchgemacht in den letzten Wochen, und vor uns liegen schwere Tage. Ich werde alle informieren. Ich denke nicht, dass es noch lange dauern wird... Morgen Abend werden wir alle hier zusammentreffen. Bleib bis dahin in deinem Quartier und erhole dich. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ich bin jederzeit da."

***

2. Dezember, Abends

**_Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall_****__**

Das Abendessen ist bereits serviert, als ich eilig die Große Halle betrete. Ich bin spät dran, da ich nach dem Unterricht noch kurz bei Severus vorbeigeschaut habe. Es geht ihm besser, er hat sich langsam erholt. Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, während er einen Trank umgerührt hat. In den letzten Wochen hat er sich etwas verändert, ist nicht mehr so zurückgezogen. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, er freute sich über meinen Besuch - was er nie zugeben würde, immerhin bin ich ja die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor! Auch er ist angespannt hinsichtlich der bevorstehenden Tage. Ich hoffe, dass bald alles vorbei ist, und auch er endlich ein normaleres Leben führen kann... 

Ich gehe vorbei an den Tischen der Schüler, hinauf zu meinem Platz neben Albus. Die ersten Schüler stehen bereits auf um die Halle zu verlassen als der Direktor sich erhebt. „Sonorus! - Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit! Es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten." Er macht eine kurze Pause, bis alle ruhig auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und zuhören. „Ich habe zuverlässige Informationen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass Lord Voldemort innerhalb der nächsten Tage die Schule angreifen wird."

Einige entsetzte Aufschreie ertönen, und ich betrachte alle Schüler genau. Die meisten Erstklässler sind alle sehr blass und aufgeregt. Meine Gryffindors strahlen Ruhe und Zuversicht aus, vor allem die Schüler der 7. Klasse. Die Ravenclaws sehen sehr entschlossen aus, die meisten Hufflepuffs nervös. Viele blicken hoffnungsvoll zu Harry Potter. Am Tisch der Slytherins fallen mir einige Schüler auf, die, nach ihren Mienen zu schließen, längst Bescheid wissen...

Dumbledores Stimme strahlt Ruhe aus, aber auch Ernst. „Es ist wichtig, dass nun keine Panik ausbricht! Wir werden alles tun, um eure Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Verlasst die Schule unter keinen Umständen! Ihr werdet von Lehrern vom Gemeinschaftsraum in die Klassen gebracht, und zurück. Im Ernstfall werden die Schüler der ersten, zweiten und dritten Klassen in sichere Räume eskortiert. Alle anderen werden ihrer Ausbildung entsprechend eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen. Näheres dazu erfahrt ihr nachher in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen." Er atmet tief durch, bevor er abschließend feststellt: „Ich hatte gehofft, euch das alles ersparen zu können... doch nun müssen wir zusammenhelfen, und jeder sein Bestes geben. Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir das Böse besiegen können."

Dumbledore nimmt wieder Platz, und ich rufe meine Gryffindors zusammen. „Gryffindors, folgt mir bitte alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Meine Kollegen Flitwick und Sprout, Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, verlassen ebenfalls mit ihren Schülern die Halle. Als ich die Eingangshalle durchquere, kommt mir Severus mit wehendem Umhang entgegen und ruft seine Slytherins hinab in die Kerker.

Die Gryffindors folgen mir über die Stufen hinauf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Als alle Platz genommen haben, beginne ich mit den weiteren Erklärungen: „Wie der Direktor schon gesagt hat, die Jüngeren unter euch werden während des Kampfes in sicheren Räumen untergebracht. Ihr dürft unter keinen Umständen diese Räume verlassen! Eine ältere Schülerin wird euch hinunterführen, sobald der Befehl gegeben wird, und mit euch warten, bis alles vorüber ist. Nahrungsmittel wurden bereits in die Räume gebracht, und Schlafmöglichkeiten sind auch vorhanden. Ich habe mich für Miss Weasley als Begleiterin entschieden. Sobald der Alarm ausgelöst wird, sammeln sich alle Schüler der unteren Klassen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel verzaubert, der alle in die sicheren Räume bringen wird. Miss Weasley, bitte tragen Sie ihn immer bei sich, im Ernstfall muss es sehr schnell gehen."

Ginny nimmt den als Kette getarnten Portschlüssel nickend an sich, und hängt ihn um den Hals, versteckt unter ihrer Robe. 

„Nun zu den Schülern der oberen Klassen: wir haben folgenden Angriffsplan ausgearbeitet:..."

A/N: 

Nun geht es so richtig los, und die Kapitel werden wieder länger. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Story nach wie vor; würde mich sehr über Eure Meinung in Form von ein paar Reviews freuen *winkmitdemzaunpfahl* 

*hugs* SlytherinWitch


	20. 19 Die Death Eater Party

Die Death Eater - Party 

****

**_Der Fanatismus ist die einzige 'Willensstärke', zu der auch die Schwachen gebracht werden können._**

**Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)**

2. Dezember, Abends

~ Malfoy Manor ~

Der Mond steht hell am Himmel in dieser klaren, eiskalten Dezembernacht. Dünne Rauchfahnen steigen auf aus den Schloten des großen Landsitzes, der sich dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel abhebt. Nacheinander apparieren mehrere dunkle Gestalten am Waldrand und gehen eilig auf das Gebäude zu. Ihre Schritte knirschen im harten Schnee.

Der Eingang des Landsitzes ist hellerleuchtet durch das Licht der unzähligen Kerzen in der Vorhalle, welche durch die offene, schwere Doppeltür nach draußen bis auf die imposante Freitreppe strahlen. Heute Nacht findet in Malfoy Manor eine Party statt, zu der nur die ranghöchsten Death Eater, jene des Inneren Kreises um Lord Voldemort, geladen sind. 

Lucius Malfoy, gekleidet in elegante schwarze Roben mit silbernen Verzierungen, begrüßt mit seiner Gattin Narcissa die Ankommenden in der Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie von Draco weiter in den festlich ausgestatteten Saal geführt werden. In der Saalmitte steht ein prächtig gedeckter, langer Tisch mit gobelinbezogenen Sesseln. Links neben der doppelflügeligen Tür befindet sich ein großer Kamin, über welchem die Ahnengalerie der Malfoys an der mit heller Seidentapete bezogenen Wand angebracht ist. Die Vorfahren von Lucius blicken arrogant auf das Treiben im Saal. Vor den hohen Fenster zum Park hängen schwere, dunkelgrüne Vorhänge von der Stuckdecke herab. Der große Raum ist voll von Kerzen, und leise Klaviermusik erklingt wie von Geisterhand von einem auf einem kleinen Podest stehenden Flügel.

Kurz vor 22 Uhr trifft der letzte geladene Death Eater ein: Rodolphus Lestrange, nun nach Malfoy der wichtigste Mann im Inneren Kreis. Er betritt die Eingangshalle und begrüßt zuerst Narcissa, dann nickt er ihrem Gatten kurz zu: „Lucius."

Dieser reicht ihm die Hand: „Rodolphus, willkommen zu unserer Feier. Unser Meister hat Nachricht geschickt, er wird gegen Mitternacht eintreffen." Mit einer einladenden Geste der rechten Hand bittet er Lestrange, ihm in den Saal zu folgen. Ein Hauself schließt die schwere Eingangstür und die Türen hinter den beiden Männern.

Im Festsaal stehen die meisten in kleinen Gruppen diskutierend beisammen. Als Lucius eintritt, verstummen die Gespräche, und alle Augen wenden sich ihm zu. „Willkommen in Malfoy Manor! Darf ich einen Aperitif anbieten?" Lucius hebt kurz die Hand, und Tabletts mit gefüllten Gläsern erscheinen in der Luft neben den Gästen. „Das Dinner beginnt in Kürze, und um Mitternacht wird unser Meister uns die Ehre erweisen, mit uns zu feiern. Außerdem habe ich eine spezielle Unterhaltung", – er lächelt kalt, als ein erfreutes Raunen durch die Menge geht, - „in den Kerkerräumen geplant..."

„Ah, Lestrange. Guten Abend." Mit leichter Verbeugung tritt Avery zu Lucius und Lestrange. „Lucius. Es ist lange her, dass wir solch eine Party veranstaltet haben..."

„Nun, die vergangenen Wochen waren für uns alle ziemlich arbeitsintensiv... Da blieb nur wenig Zeit für die angenehmen Seiten unserer Tätigkeit...", erwidert Malfoy trocken, ehe er kurz auflacht.

Lestrange stimmt mit ein, bevor er leise fragt: „Lucius, ist Severus heute nicht erschienen?"

„Nein. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, aber keine Antwort erhalten." Eine Mischung aus Zorn und Genugtuung liegt in seinen hellen Augen. „Nun, vielleicht erübrigt sich damit meine Suche nach dem Verräter in unseren Reihen..." Er winkt seinen Sohn zu sich. „Draco!"

Der junge Slytherin hat sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, doch nun tritt er grüßend zu den drei Männern.

Mit strenger Stimme fragt ihn sein Vater: „Draco, Snape ist nicht gekommen. Weißt du dazu etwas zu sagen?"

Demütig senkt der junge Mann den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn zuletzt gestern Mittag beim Essen in der Großen Halle gesehen. Er war sehr blass. Heute hat er sein Quartier nicht verlassen." 

Lucius nickt und wendet sich erklärend an die beiden Männer: „Mein Sohn hat vor einigen Monaten die Aufgabe übernommen, über Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts Bericht zu erstatten und unseren gemeinsamen ‚Freund' Severus im Auge zu behalten."

Lestrange blickt Draco prüfend an: „Eine wichtige Aufgabe für einen so jungen Death Eater. – Du kannst zufrieden mit deinem Sohn sein, Lucius."

Ein dünnes Lächeln erscheint auf Malfoys Lippen. „Er ist ein echter Malfoy", erwidert er.

Stolz funkelt in Dracos Augen...

Langsam begeben sich alle zu Tisch, wo die Hauselfen bereits die Vorspeise serviert haben. Der Sessel am Tischende bleibt leer, Lucius setzt sich direkt daneben und bedeutet seiner Gattin und Draco, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Lestrange sitzt ihm gegenüber. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht, als gerade die Nachspeise abgeräumt wird, verstummt das Klavier, und das Feuer im Kamin erlischt. Kälte erfüllt den Raum, und Lord Voldemort erscheint. Alle fallen auf die Knie und begrüßen den Dunklen Lord voller Ehrfurcht und Demut. Er schreitet auf den leeren Stuhl am Tischende zu und bedeutet allen wieder Platz zu nehmen. „Meine treuen Diener! Nicht mehr lange, und die alles entscheidende Schlacht beginnt! Schon in wenigen Tagen wird Hogwarts fallen! Doch vorher werden wir heute Nacht hier ausgiebig feiern!" Er nickt Lucius zu.

Dieser erhebt sich und verkündet: „Und nun: die versprochene Überraschung! Die Kerkerräume werden geöffnet. Draco, führe unsere Gäste hinunter."

Malfoy, Lestrange, McNair, Goyle und Avery bleiben mit Lord Voldemort im Salon und diskutieren leise, als Draco die anderen über die schmale Steinstiege hinab in die Kerkerräume führt. Er schließt kurz seine Augen, als er die angeketteten Muggelfrauen sieht...

Währenddessen hat Lord Voldemort eine Karte von Hogwarts auf dem Tisch im Salon ausgebreitet und bespricht mit seinen besten Männern die Angriffstaktik. 

„Sobald die Schutzzauber gefallen sind, haben wir freie Hand. Lestrange und ich werden auf das Gelände apparieren, möglichst nahe dem Haupteingang. Lucius, du wirst mit Goyle und einer Gruppe vom Wald aus angreifen, und Avery wird mit seinen Leuten von der Seite von Hogsmeade nachkommen, welches das erste Angriffsziel sein wird, um eine Flucht zu verhindern. Dann haben wir sie in der Zange. Wir werden in wenigen Tagen losschlagen. Schon bald ziehe ich die Dementoren aus Askaban ab, sie werden uns unterstützen. Wir sind bestens gerüstet, und mit dem Trank des Salazar kann nichts mehr dazwischenkommen. Dumbledores Schicksal und das der elenden Muggel ist besiegelt!"

Er erhebt das Weinglas, und alle stoßen mit ihm auf den baldigen Sieg an. Lucius lächelt kalt. Doch eins ist noch offen: „Meister, wenn Ihr mir die Frage gestattet, warum habt Ihr Severus Snape laufen lassen?"

Mit gedehnter Stimme antwortet Voldemort, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet: „Er hat meinen Auftrag zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit ausgeführt. Ich war von seiner Loyalität überzeugt - allerdings ist er heute nicht hier...aber wie wir alle wissen, teilt der prüde Tränkemeister nicht unsere Vorliebe für gewisse Vergnügungen..." -sein Blick wandert zur Tür, hinter welcher die Kerkerstiege liegt-  „Ich bin sicher, am Ende wird er aber die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

Goyle räuspert sich verächtlich. „Dieses Schwein gehört vernichtet!"

Erzürnt fährt Voldemort herum: „Du wagst es, meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln?"

McNair will Goyle, welcher wohl schon etwas zu viel getrunken hat, bremsen, doch dieser schüttelt seinen Arm nur ab und schleudert Voldemort lallend ins Gesicht: „Ja! Das ist Schwachsinn!"

Bevor irgendwer reagieren kann, hat Voldemort schon eiskalt den Fluch gesprochen: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz streckt Goyle zu Boden.

Stille.

„Hat noch irgendjemand Ideen oder Vorschläge, wie ich die Truppe führen soll?" Ätzend klingt Voldemorts Stimme durch den Saal. Alle halten schweigend den Atem an. Angewidert blickt der Dunkle Lord auf die am Boden liegende Leiche. „Lucius! Lass diesen Unrat entfernen... Und hole deinen Sohn, ich muss mit ihm sprechen." Die Fratze zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzogen fügt er hinzu: „Ihr dürft euch entfernen, in den Kerkern wartet bestimmt noch genug Beschäftigung. Schließlich ist das hier eine Party!"

Wenige Minuten später kniet Draco vor Voldemort nieder. Die beiden sprechen kurz miteinander, bevor der Dunkle Lord disappariert. Lucius nähert sich seinem Sohn und fragt ihn leise: „Was wollte er von dir?"

Dracos Gesicht ist verschlossen. „Er hat einen Auftrag für mich, während des Angriffs. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen." Er verneigt sich kurz vor seinem Vater und verlässt bald darauf das Haus, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

A/N: 

Thorin Eichenschild: Hi! Fein, dass Du noch dabei bist! Ich wünsch Dir schöne Ferien und bin gespannt auf Deine Kritik!


	21. 20 Freund oder Feind?

Freund oder Feind? 

**_Der Zweifel ist menschlichen Wissens Grenze, _**

**_die nur der blinde Glaube überschreitet._**

**A .v. Chamisso, Faust**

**_Es ist eine gefährliche Sache, aus deiner Tür hinauszugehen. Du betrittst die Straße, und wenn du nicht auf deine Füße aufpasst, kann man nicht wissen, wohin sie dich tragen. _**

**Tolkien, Herr der Ringe, Bilbo Baggins**

6. Dezember, knapp vor Mitternacht

~ Hogwarts, Kerker ~

Das Feuer flackert hell unter dem großen Kessel, in welchem eine blaugrüne Flüssigkeit brodelt. Leichte Dämpfe verbreiten sich im Raum, es ist heiß und riecht nach Rauch. Severus steht vor dem Kessel, in der Hand seinen Zauberstab. Noch ein Spruch und der Heiltrank ist fertig. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn vor einigen Tagen gebeten, eine große Menge herzustellen, in Anbetracht der bevorstehenden Ereignisse. Helle Funken sprühen aus dem Zauberstab und breiten sich über dem Kessel aus, als Severus die magischen Worte spricht.

Ein leises Klopfen durchbricht die Stille der Nacht. Der Tränkemeister zeigt mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür, und befiehlt „Perspicio". Eine nebelumgrenzte Öffnung erscheint in der Tür, und offenbart den nächtlichen Besucher: Draco Malfoy.

Mittels Codewort, „Mixtura Venenata", entfernt Severus den Schutzzauber, welcher über dem Raum liegt, und auf ein leises „Alohomora" öffnet sich die schwere Tür. Der junge Slytherin betritt zögernd den Raum. Sein Gesicht ist sehr blass, und seine hellblauen Augen haben den Ausdruck von Arroganz und Kälte verloren. Irgendetwas muss geschehen sein...

***

~ Gryffindorturm ~

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_**

_Eigentlich bin ich müde... Seufzend richte ich mich kurz auf in meinem Bett und blicke auf die Uhr. Schon Mitternacht!_

Es ist ruhig im Gryffindorturm, nur Rons leises Schnarchen ist hörbar. Die anderen schlafen schon längst, nur ich liege wach im Dunkeln...

Meine Narbe schmerzt stärker denn je. Dumbledore hat bestimmt Recht, es dauert nicht mehr lange bis Voldemort angreift. Ich spüre es deutlich...

Als der Direktor in der Großen Halle vom Angriff gesprochen hat, haben viele mich hoffnungsvoll angeschaut, als könnte ich, der Junge-der-lebt, Voldemort endgültig besiegen. Dabei habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das alleine schaffen könnte! Wir haben im Laufe der letzten Versammlungen des Ordens eine Verteidigungsstrategie ausgearbeitet, welche meiner Meinung nach sehr gut ist. Es gibt aber noch einige ungeklärte Punkte, denn noch weiß keiner, wie wir Voldemort dazu bringen in den Ritualraum zu gehen, damit Dumbledore die Beschwörung vollenden kann um den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu zerstören. 

_Dieses ewige Warten macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Alle haben eine Aufgabe, nur ich sitze hier in Hogwarts..._

Sirius ist sofort nach unserem letzten Treffen vor wenigen Tagen aufgebrochen, um die Gefängnisinsel Askaban im Auge zu behalten. Wir befürchten, dass die Dementoren sich Voldemort anschließen werden. 

Remus behält einige hochrangige Death Eater im Auge, und Bill ist vorgestern nach einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore abgereist um die Auroren, welche auch gegen den Willen des Ministeriums bereit sind zu kämpfen, möglichst schnell nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Sie müssten inzwischen schon in Hogsmeade angekommen sein.

Alastor Moody ist nach unserer letzten Stunde gar nicht nach London ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt, sondern in Hogwarts geblieben. Stundenlang tüftelt er mit Albus an verschiedenen Verteidigungsplänen herum.

Ich habe am Abend mit Hermione über meine Gedanken gesprochen, sie empfindet dieselbe Unruhe wie ich. Nachdem sie wochenlang mit Snape gearbeitet hat, bleibt auch ihr nun nichts als Warten...

Meine Augen wandern aus dem hohen Fenster auf den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Das Wetter hat in den letzten Tagen umgeschlagen, die Sonne ist verschwunden und dichte Wolken und Nebel hängen Tag und Nacht über Hogwarts.

Erneut durchzuckt starker Schmerz meine Narbe. _Es geht bestimmt bald los..._

***

Zwei Stunden später

~ Dumbledores Büro ~

Der mit Hunderten Büchern gefüllte Raum wird gemütlich erhellt von zahlreichen in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen. Es ist still im Büro, nur von den Porträts der früheren Direktoren von Hogwarts hört man hin und wieder ein leises Schnarchen. 

Albus Dumbledore sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, in ein Buch über Dunkle Magie und alte Riten vertieft. Seine Augen haben die übliche Lebhaftigkeit verloren, er blickt müde über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. 

Als hinter ihm im Kamin ein leises Rauschen ertönt, schreckt er hoch und dreht sich um und sieht, wie eine große Gestalt aus dem Feuer auf den Teppich steigt und sich die Asche von den Schultern klopft: Severus. In seinen schwarzen Augen funkelt ein lebhaftes Feuer. 

„Albus! Es gibt Neuigkeiten! Draco war gerade bei mir." Aufgeregt geht der Tränkemeister im Turmzimmer hin und her, während er hastig die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends schildert. „Er will weg von Voldemort und Lucius, und auf unserer Seite gegen die dunklen Mächte kämpfen."

***

~ Askaban ~

**_Erzählt von Sirius Black_**

_Ich wünschte, dieser Auftrag wäre bald vorbei_... noch immer habe ich Panikattacken, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe der Gefängnisinsel komme... Doch Dumbledore hat Recht, ich bin am besten für diesen Auftrag geeignet..._leider_...

Als ich an Land trabe, schüttle ich mich kräftig und vertreibe die Nässe aus meinem dichten Fell. _Und das ausgerechnet im Dezember, bei Temperaturen knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt..._

In meiner Animagusform können mich die Dementoren nicht spüren, und da ich mich auskenne auf der Insel, hat mich Dumbledore ausgewählt, um alles zu beobachten. In den letzten Tagen habe ich das Gefühl, irgendetwas bahnt sich an, und auch heute Nacht liegt eine große Unruhe in der Luft...

Vorsichtig klettere ich auf einen kleinen Hügel, von wo aus ich im Schutze der Büsche das Geschehen am hell erleuchteten Gefängnisgelände gut beobachten kann. Lange Zeit ist nichts Besonderes zu sehen. Die Kälte kriecht vom Boden in meine Knochen, und ich stehe kurz auf um mich zu strecken, als ich es plötzlich erblicke...

_Was ist hier los? Verdammt! Ich muss so schnell als möglich Dumbledore informieren!_

Hastig trabe ich zum Ufer und mache mich im Schutze der Dunkelheit auf den Weg zum Festland.

***

~ Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro ~

**_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore_**

Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich von den Neuigkeiten halten soll, die Severus mir gerade mitgeteilt hat. Draco Malfoy war bei ihm, und der Tränkemeister ist überzeugt, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat: er steht auf unserer Seite.

Ich hoffe, Severus hat Recht. Einerseits ist dies nun genau die Situation, über die wir vor vielen Wochen diskutiert haben: die Slytherins werden ihre Entscheidung treffen, wenn es so weit ist. Andererseits hat sich inzwischen auch einiges geändert, Draco hat das Dunkle Mal empfangen und ist nun offiziell ein Death Eater. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist auf dem Höhepunkt, und jede Aktion muss wohlüberlegt sein. Eine Fehlentscheidung hätte fatale Auswirkungen. _Was tun wir nun?_

„Bist du sicher, Severus? Was, wenn das eine List Voldemorts ist?", frage ich zweifelnd.

Der Tränkemeister überlegt kurz, ehe er voll Überzeugung antwortet: „Ich vertraue Draco. Er hat ganz offen mit mir gesprochen, mir auch von der Party in Malfoy Manor berichtet, und von Lucius. Albus, der Junge ist verzweifelt. Er will endlich frei sein - frei von Voldemort und von seinem Vater."

_Keine leichte Entscheidung..._ doch schließlich höre ich auf mein Gefühl. „In Ordnung. Ich vertraue ihm. Severus, das könnte sogar unsere Chance sein. Ich habe eine Idee..."

In diesem Augenblick zischt es im Kamin, und ein Gesicht erscheint in den Flammen. Sirius Black.

„Direktor, ich komme gerade von der Gefängnisinsel. Die Dementoren haben sich alle versammelt und verlassen die Insel! Bei ihnen waren einige Death Eater!" berichtet Sirius nervös. Seine schwarzen Haare hängen ihm nass ins Gesicht.

_Verdammt._ „Das sind sehr schlechte Nachrichten, Sirius. Es geht also bald los. Komm so schnell du kannst nach Hogwarts!" Nach einem kurzen Nicken ist sein Kopf im Kamin verschwunden. Ich blicke besorgt in die Flammen... Nach einigen Sekunden gebe ich mir einen Ruck- wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. „Severus, du gehst zu Draco. Ich habe einen Auftrag für ihn. Voldemort glaubt, er ist ihm treu ergeben, das können wir zu unserem Vorteil nützen. Wir müssen Voldemort davon überzeugen, dass auch du ihm noch ergeben bist."

Seine schwarzen Augen mustern mich skeptisch. „Wie soll das funktionieren, Albus? Er wird mich vor dem Angriff rufen. Wenn ich nicht komme, ist ihm klar, dass ich nicht mehr auf seiner Seite bin. Er weiß ja, dass ich hier in Hogwarts bin!"

„Das ist auch gut so, Severus. Genau das ist der Punkt! Er vertraut Draco, also muss Draco ihn zu dir führen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass du gegen deinen Willen von mir festgehalten wirst, nachdem ich dich enttarnt habe. Voldemort wird dich befreien, sobald er im Schloss ist, und dann wird er bestimmt zu mir wollen. Immerhin liebt er solche Inszenierungen seiner Macht! Du musst ihn in den Ritualraum führen, damit ich die Beschwörung vollenden kann!" Fragend mustere ich meinen Freund.

„Das könnte funktionieren, Albus. Zumindest ist es eine Chance... es muss aber überzeugend genug dargestellt werden, damit Voldemort keinen Verdacht schöpft."

Wir unterbrechen das Gespräch, als am Fenster ein klopfendes Geräusch ertönt. Als ich öffne, fliegt ein Waldkauz eilig herein, am Bein eine Botschaft. Ein Windhauch vom offenen Fenster lässt die Kerzen flackern, als ich das Pergament entrolle.

_Es beginnt! Sie haben den Verbotenen Wald im Osten betreten. _

_R.L._

Leise murmle ich: „Ich habe es befürchtet. Dort können sie am ehesten ungestört den Schutzzauber vernichten. - Merlin steh uns bei." Ich eile zum Kamin. „Minerva, Harry, Alastor! Verständigt alle! Schnell!" - „Severus, sprich bitte mit Draco. Wir haben vermutlich noch mehrere Stunden, bis sie den Schutzzauber außer Kraft gesetzt haben und das Gelände von Hogwarts betreten. Ich versammle hier alle Mitglieder des Ordens, bitte komm nach, sobald du kannst." 

Mit einem knappen Nicken macht der Tränkemeister auf dem Absatz kehrt und ruft „Snapes Quartier", als er in die Flammen springt.

***

~ Hogwarts, Kerker ~

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Als ich meine Räume durch den Kamin betrete, fällt mein Blick auf Draco, welcher auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist. Seine blonden Haare hängen über sein Gesicht. Im Schlaf wirken seine Züge wesentlich entspannter als normalerweise. „Draco! Es geht los!", wecke ich ihn auf.

Sofort ist der junge Slytherin hellwach. „Sir?" Besorgt schaut er mich an.

„Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen, und wir haben Nachricht, dass eine Gruppe den Verbotenen Wald von Osten betreten hat. Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen, Draco. Er hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich..." Schnell berichte ich ihm, was wir geplant haben. „...der Direktor ruft inzwischen alle zusammen und erwartet uns in seinem Büro", schließe ich meinen Bericht.

Draco ist blass, nickt aber und steht rasch auf.

Ich muss ihm noch etwas Wichtiges sagen. „Draco... wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit um zu reden, aber ich weiß nicht, wie alles ausgehen wird, und ob wir morgen noch leben... Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass mir deine Entscheidung gegen Voldemort, und dass du zu mir gekommen bist, sehr viel bedeutet..." Ich blicke tief in seine stahlgrauen Augen. Große Entschlossenheit und auch Zuversicht leuchtet mir entgegen. „Und nun komm, der Direktor wartet." 

Ich greife rasch nach einer Schachtel voll gefüllter Phiolen, welche auf meinem Schreibtisch bereitsteht, ziehe meinen Umhang über und eile voraus zum Kamin. 

***

~ Dumbledores Büro ~

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger:_**

Heftig atmend öffne ich die Tür zum Büro des Direktors, ich bin gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron den ganzen Weg herauf gelaufen. Bis auf Sirius und Professor Lupin sind alle bereits versammelt, Professor Snape steigt gerade aus dem Kamin und klopft sich die Asche von Umhang. Doch wer steht hinter ihm? Harry und Ron schnappen nach Luft, und auch ich bin ziemlich überrascht, als ich die schmale Gestalt im dunkelgrünen Umhang erkenne.

„Malfoy!" ruft Ron voller Abscheu aus, und auch Harry kann seinen Hass auf den jungen Slytherin kaum verhehlen.

Auch die übrigen Anwesenden mustern Malfoy misstrauisch, Dumbledore lässt jedoch niemanden zu Wort kommen. „Es bleibt uns wenig Zeit für lange Erklärungen, nur so viel: Draco Malfoy ist auf unserer Seite, er übernimmt eine wichtige Rolle in meinem Plan. Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz, und erwarte von allen übrigen zumindest, dass ihr ihn akzeptiert und einen Waffenstillstand bis nach dem bevorstehenden Kampf schließt."

Sirius und Remus sind bei seinen letzten Worten gerade in das Turmzimmer hereingestolpert, sie sehen müde und abgehetzt aus. 

„Sie sind in Hogsmeade! Der Ort brennt, die Leute fliehen schreiend. Viele Tote liegen auf den Straßen! Ich bin gerade noch durchgekommen!" Panik liegt in Sirius' Stimme. 

Dumbledore hält Bill Weasley zurück, welcher sofort loseilen will. Seine Stimme ist voll Trauer, als er befiehlt: „Bill, bleib hier. Wir haben zu wenige ausgebildete Zauberer, wir können niemanden entbehren. Ich brauche dich und deine Leute in Hogwarts. So leid mir die Leute in Hogsmeade tun, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Fudge nun endlich aktiv wird. Ich benachrichtige London." Er eilt zum Kamin und spricht mit dem Ministerium. 

Währenddessen beobachte ich Malfoy. Er steht noch immer neben Severus, wirkt etwas unsicher in unserer Mitte. _Ich hoffe bloß, Dumbledore weiß, was er da tut..._Der Tränkemeister fängt meinen nachdenklichen Blick auf und nickt mir kaum merkbar zu. _Auch er vertraut also Draco..._

Dumbledores Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „...habe Fudge informiert, alles weitere liegt in seiner Hand. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er seine Leute schnellstens schickt. Bis dahin sind wir auf uns allein gestellt. Ich habe vorhin mit Severus einen Plan besprochen. Draco muss Voldemort davon überzeugen, dass Severus ihm noch immer treu ergeben ist, aber von mir enttarnt und gefangengenommen wurde. Sobald Voldemort ihn befreit, womit ich aufgrund seines Größenwahns und Geisteszustandes fest rechne, führt Severus Voldemort in den Ritualraum, wo ich ihn erwarte. Wenn alles funktioniert, wird er für immer vernichtet werden. Doch der Weg bis dorthin ist schwer... Hogwarts wird von allen Seiten angegriffen, die Truppe aus Hogsmeade kommt bestimmt auch herüber, und es wird ein harter Kampf. Nicht zu vergessen die Dementoren, und ich weiß nicht, ob Voldemort nicht auch noch andere Sympathisanten gefunden hat."

Da schaltet sich Moody ein. „Bezüglich der Dementoren: Wir haben Spezialisten für den Patronus-Zauber unter unseren Leuten, sobald wir wissen, von wo sie kommen, können entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen werden."

Der Tränkemeister holt mehrere Phiolen aus seinem Umhang und verteilt sie. „Ich habe für alle hochkonzentrierte Stärkungstränke zubereitet. Schon ein Tropfen pro Person genügt. Verteilt sie unter allen, es wird eine lange und harte Nacht."

Dumbledore nickt. „Sehr gut. Das wird uns bestimmt helfen. Da ist allerdings noch etwas: Severus muss eingesperrt werden, am besten unten im Verließ, damit Voldemort Dracos Worte glaubt. Er darf weder von Voldemort noch von einem Death Eater hier oben gesehen werden. Ich selbst werde die Vorbereitungen zum Ritual beginnen, sobald die Angreifer Hogwarts betreten. Draco, du hältst dich vorerst im Hintergrund, damit niemand deine Treue zu Voldemort bezweifelt. – Möge Merlin uns beistehen in diesen schweren Stunden, und euch alle beschützen! Und nun, nehmt eure Positionen ein, wie wir es besprochen haben. Ich kann nur vermuten, wie lange sie durch den Wald brauchen, bis sie am Schutzzauber ankommen..."


	22. 21 Beginn einer langen Nacht

Beginn einer langen Nacht 

**_The Darkness has begun. There will be no dawn._**

**Tolkien, Herr der Ringe, Gandalf**

6. Dezember, früher Abend

~ Malfoy Manor ~

„Dibby! Meinen Umhang. Beeil dich, du Idiot!", durchbricht die herrische Stimme Lucius Malfoys die Stille der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Der arrogante Zauberer betrachtet sich selbstverliebt von allen Seiten im Spiegel, ehe er, noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zurückwerfend, gemessenen Schrittes den Salon verlässt. 

„Du gehst noch weg, Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy, eine sehr elegante, blondhaarige Hexe mit feinen Gesichtszügen und sanfter Stimme schreitet die Treppe hinab in die Eingangshalle und blickt ihrem Gatten fragend in die Augen.

„Ich habe heute Nacht zu tun, Narcissa. Es wird spät, warte nicht auf mich." Ungeduldig blickt Lucius sich um. _Wo steckt dieser verdammte Hauself?_

Der herbeieilende Dibby schrumpft angstvoll in sich zusammen, als er seinem Herrn mit zittrigen Händen den schwarzen Todesserumhang reicht. Lucius verpasst ihm einen heftigen Tritt, ehe er eilig das Haus verlässt. Seine kalte Augen glitzern voller Vorfreude. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen disappariert er.

„Lady Malfoy?" Der kleine Hauself geht fragend auf Narcissa zu, welche ihrem Gatten bis vor die Tür gefolgt ist und nun regungslos in die finstere Nacht starrt. 

„Bitte bring mir eine Kanne starken Kaffee die Bibliothek, Dibby." Narcissas sonst so melodische Stimme klingt nun leblos und leer. _Das wird eine lange Nacht. Hoffentlich macht Draco heute keinen Fehler..._

***

~ Voldemorts Festung ~

**_Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy_**

Die hohen Fenster der Halle sind hellerleuchtet, als ich vor der Festung des Dunklen Lords appariere. Zügig schreite ich durch die langen, leeren Gänge. Die beiden Wächter, welche vor der Halle postiert sind, neigen grüßend den Kopf, ehe sie mich vorbeilassen. 

Voldemort steht hochaufgerichtet neben dem großen Kamin und hat mir den Rücken zugewendet, den Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet. Triumph liegt in seiner Stimme, als er leise zischt: „Lucius, willkommen. Eine ruhmreiche Nacht liegt vor uns! Lass uns darauf das Glas erheben! – Wurmschwanz, bring den Champagner!" 

„Meister." Ich verneige mich tief, und trete an seine Seite. 

Wurmschwanz kommt mit einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern herbeigeeilt, und der Lord erhebt sein Glas. „Auf den Sieg der Reinblüter, Lucius! Die heutige Nacht wird in die Geschichte eingehen. Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es vorher war!" Sein Lachen erfüllt den Raum.

Auch ich erhebe mein Glas, und der Champagner glitzert im Licht der Fackeln. „Auf Euren Sieg, Meister!", erwidere ich.

„Unseren Sieg, Lucius. Unseren. Du bist mir stets treu zur Seite gestanden, ich werde dich reich belohnen. Dich und deinen Sohn, der sich noch heute Nacht meines Vertrauens würdig erweisen wird." Seine Augen glitzern voll Vorfreude. 

Kurz darauf treffen die anderen Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises ein. Mit entschlossener Miene stehen sie im Kreis um den Lord, welcher noch letzte Anweisungen erteilt. Ich habe noch eine Frage, weiß aber nicht, ob es so klug ist, sie zu stellen, nach Voldemorts Reaktion vor wenigen Tagen... doch ich muss wissen, was er plant. Also räuspere ich mich kurz: „Meister, verzeiht die Frage, aber was wird aus Severus Snape?"

Voldemort dreht sich langsam zu mir herum, und das Glitzern in seinen roten Augen wird heftiger. „Ah, Snape... unser ‚treuer' Giftmischer... Lucius, darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen, um ihn wird sich jemand kümmern, falls er nicht im Kampf auf unserer Seite steht... ich habe Draco einen Auftrag erteilt... lass dich überraschen, mein Freund!" Alle stimmen in sein höhnisches Lachen ein. „Und nun, meine treuen Death Eater, macht euch auf den Weg. Es beginnt!"

Trommelwirbel begleitet uns auf dem Weg aus der Festung. Auf dem Vorplatz haben sich schon die anderen versammelt, und ich trete zu einer großen Gruppe heran, der auch einige Werwölfe angehören, derzeit allerdings in Menschengestalt. Sie haben sich vor einiger Zeit bereitwillig dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, da das Ministerium mit ihnen nicht gerade freundlich umgeht - Arbeitsverbot, strenge Auflagen und vieles mehr machen ihnen das Leben schwer, und sie sind voller Hass und bereit zum Kampf.

Ich sehe Avery auf eine große Gruppe am Rande des Platzes zugehen, unter der sich auch viele Dementoren befinden. Ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken, bis hierher spüre ich die eisige Kälte, welche sie verbreiten. Avery wird mit ihnen zuerst Hogsmeade vernichten, und anschließend von Süden durch das Tor auf das Schulgelände kommen. 

Voldemort erhebt noch einmal die Hand, und unter den Siegesrufen „Reines Blut!" apparieren wir.

***

Kurz darauf apparieren wir an der Ostseite des sogenannten Verbotenen Waldes. ‚Verboten', weil hier unzählige böse und gefährliche Kreaturen leben, und man jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen muss. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen meiden den Wald, und Hogwartsschüler dürfen ihn nie betreten. Wir müssen uns darum wenig kümmern, denn viele dieser Monster sind auf Voldemorts Seite.

Hier im Wald gibt es keine Wege, wir bahnen uns unseren Weg durch das Dickicht. Rodolphus hat es wieder einmal besser erwischt, er darf mit dem Lord direkt auf dem Schulgelände apparieren, sobald wir die ganze Drecksarbeit gemacht haben... ich will jedoch nicht unzufrieden sein, ich habe immerhin die wichtigste Aufgabe: Der Schutzzauber muss als erstes außer Kraft gesetzt werden. Ich hoffe bloß, der Trank des Salazar taugt etwas. Aber so wenig ich den verfluchten Giftmischer leiden kann, der Lord hat recht: er versteht sein Handwerk. Es wird also funktionieren. Schade, dass Draco sich um Snape kümmern darf. Ich hätte ihm diese nette Aufgabe überaus gerne abgenommen...

„Sir, etwa 200 Meter südwestlich von uns befindet sich eine Herde von Zentauren", durchbrich einer der Werwölfe meine Gedanken. Ihre selbst in Menschengestalt äußerst sensiblen Nasen sind unbezahlbar in dieser gefährlichen Umgebung. 

„Wir halten uns etwas weiter nördlich, und umgehen sie vorsichtig. Ich will mich nicht damit aufhalten", befehle ich leise. 

Der Wald ist zu unübersichtlich und eng, als dass wir in der Dunkelheit auf unseren Besen fliegen könnten. Der Marsch dauert lange, die beste Stelle den Zaubertrank anzuwenden befindet sich mitten im Wald. Nach unseren Informationen befindet sich dort eine großflächige Gesteinsformation, welche Uranglimmer enthält, ein Mineral, dessen Strahlung den Schutzzauber schwächt. Ein gezieltes Apparieren ist nicht möglich, denn wir müssen die genaue Position erst ausfindig machen, die Grenze des Schutzzaubers verläuft im Wald nicht geradlinig. Wir brauchen mehrere Stunden, bis wir vor uns ein schwaches Flimmern in der Dunkelheit erkennen, welches an einigen Stellen leicht flackert. Wir sind am Ziel...

Rasch befehle ich meinen Leuten, einen Halbkreis auf dem Gestein direkt vor dem Schutzzauber zu bilden, in dessen Mitte ich ungestört den Zaubertrank einsetzen kann. Die Prozedur dauert etwa eine Stunde, ein weiterer Grund, warum wir den Schutzzauber hier im Dickicht des Waldes zerstören, und nicht auf der freien Wiese rund um Hogwarts, wo wir jederzeit von Dumbledores Leuten angegriffen werden können. 

Ich bin fast fertig, als plötzlich ein Brüllen hinter uns ertönt. Ein Troll! Er attackiert uns sofort, gegen die Übermacht meiner Leute hat er jedoch keine Chance. Dennoch beeile ich mich, denn der Kampflärm könnte andere unerwünschte Besucher anlocken, und ich will jetzt so schnell es geht aufs Schulgelände gelangen. 

Kurz darauf blitzt der Schutzzauber ein letztes Mal flackernd auf, ehe er sich auflöst. Es hat funktioniert! Zufrieden erlaube ich mir ein kleines Lächeln, ehe ich mich umdrehe: „Vorwärts! Wir greifen an!"

***

~ Voldemorts Festung ~

„Der Schutzschild um Hogwarts wurde soeben zerstört, Meister!" Rodolphus Lestrange betritt die Halle und verbeugt sich vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Voldemorts rote Augen glühen fanatisch. „Exzellent. Auf Lucius ist Verlass. McNair, Lestrange, wir apparieren direkt vor der Schule. Avery hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt, er ist schon auf dem Weg nach Norden zum Schultor, ganz Hogsmeade brennt lichterloh. Der Sieg ist nahe!"

***

A/N:

Carina: Klar schreib ich weiter, ich habe nur die Pausen zwischen den Updates etwas verlängert, weil ja viele Leute um diese Jahreszeit auf Urlaub sind, und ich noch auf ein wenig mehr Feedback warte. *smile* Na, als Draco-Fan wird es für Dich in den nächsten Kapiteln noch einige Überraschungen geben! Liebe Grüße!

Sevfan: Hi! So viel Lob find ich einfach genial! *rotwerd* Danke für Deine liebe Review und weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen! *big hugs*

Liebe Grüße!

Slytherin Witch


	23. 22 Finsternis bricht herein

Finsternis bricht herein 

**_Dämmerung drängt_**

**_zwischen Tagtraum und Dunkel_**

**_der Himmel ergibt sich_**

**_feige und fahl_**

**_die Sonne verraten_**

**_stirbt qualvoll und trostlos_**

**_in Totenstille_**

**_erschauert das Tal _**

**Hans-Christoph Neuert (www.aphorismen.de)**

****

****

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_****__**

Es hat begonnen. Ich befinde mich hoch oben am Serpens-Turm. Der Regen prasselt herab, und meine nassen Haaren hängen triefend vor meinen Augen. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung streiche ich sie aus meinem Gesicht. 

Noch ist es ruhig rund um Hogwarts, doch wir alle wissen, dass das nicht mehr lange so bleiben wird. Ein leichtes Flackern in der Luft, welches bei diesem grässlichen Wetter kaum noch  wahrnehmbar ist, signalisiert, dass der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts noch aktiv ist.

Neben mir steht Hermione Granger, hochaufgerichtet und mit undurchdringlicher Miene. Ihre Schultern zittern kurz in der Kälte, als der Regen unaufhörlich an ihr herabrinnt.

Eine Zeitlang stehen wir gemeinsam im Dunkeln, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Erst als ich mich abwende, um hinunter zu Dumbledore zu gehen, höre ich ihre leise Stimme und spüre, wie sich ihre Hand vorsichtig auf meine Schulter legt: „Professor...Auch wenn Sie nicht daran glauben: Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!" In den braunen Augen der jungen Hexe flackert eine Mischung aus Angst und Entschlossenheit.

_Glück...das gibt es für mich schon lange nicht mehr. _

Ich nicke ihr kurz zu. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Hermione." Ohne mich noch einmal umzublicken verlasse ich die Plattform. 

Der Weg hinab in die Kerker kommt mir länger als sonst vor. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich jedes Detail genau betrachte. Ich gehe vorbei an mehreren Klassenzimmern, bis ins Treppenhaus, entlang der vielen Bilder hinab über mehrere schwingende Treppenläufe bis in die Eingangshalle. Die Tür zur Großen Halle steht weit offen, Minerva hat dort einige Schüler versammelt. Unsere Blicke treffen kurz aufeinander, und sie lächelt mir kurz zu, doch ich muss weiter. Hinab in die Kerker... Als ich die enge Treppe betrete, höre ich hinter mir Bill und Arabella, die ihren Leuten letzte Anweisungen erteilen. 

Vor meinen Räumen halte ich kurz an, fahre die Form der silbernen Schlangen an der Tür mit dem Finger nach. Jahrelang war dies mein Zuhause. Wird es das morgen auch noch sein, oder wird gar Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnen? Ich werde tun was ich kann um das zu verhindern!

Doch nun ist keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten! Ich reiße mich los und gehe entschlossen hinab ins Verließ. Albus wird bald nachkommen...

***

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

Unaufhörlich prasselt der Regen herab - eine richtige Weltuntergangsstimmung. Man sieht bei diesem Wetter nicht bis Hogsmeade, doch der angsteinflößende Geruch von Rauch zieht sich bis aufs Schulgelände. 

Professor Snape ist gerade gegangen. Er tut mir leid, seine Aufgabe ist schwer und schmerzhaft. Er hat schon so viel für uns alle getan, wieso trifft es wieder ihn? Ich hoffe, er übersteht alles heil - und wir auch...

Erneut erzittere ich unter der Kälte. Nach einem letzten Blick in die Dunkelheit verlasse ich den Serpens-Turm. Ein schneller Zauberspruch, und meine Kleidung ist wieder trocken. Ich gehe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Es ist noch zu früh, doch ich muss mich bewegen, diese ewige Warterei ist nicht auszuhalten. 

„Hermione!" Harry und Sirius stehen am Eingang zur Großen Halle, als ich die Treppe herabkomme, und ich gehe zu ihnen.

Ich bin gemeinsam mit Harry, Sirius, Ron, und einigen Ravenclaws der 7. Klasse in der hinteren Angriffsreihe links neben dem Haupteingang eingeteilt. Etwa 30 Meter vor uns werden Bill und seine Leute Aufstellung nehmen. Remus und einige weitere Schüler übernehmen die rechte Seite, hinter Arabella und ihrer Truppe. Professor Moody und seine Leute sollen die Seite zum Wald verteidigen. Wir sind auf viele Gruppen aufgeteilt, welche nötigenfalls schnell die Positionen wechseln und sich rasch ins Schloss zurückziehen können, da wir keine Ahnung haben, wie viele Angreifer wir erwarten müssen, und von wo sie kommen.

Harry fragt mich leise mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Was meinst du, wie sich die Slytherins entscheiden werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du sie beobachtet? Viele haben Angst! Nur wenige blicken zuversichtlich drein. Ich denke, die meisten werden uns unterstützen", erwidere ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Vertraust du Malfoy?" fragt Ron zweifelnd.

Ich überlege kurz, antworte dann jedoch bestimmt: „Ja. Dumbledore vertraut ihm, und Professor Snape auch."

Hinter mir atmet Sirius tief durch. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten endlich etwas tun. Es ist entsetzlich hier warten zu müssen, während in Hogsmeade gerade Menschen sterben!" Er steht im weit geöffneten mittleren Eingangstor und blickt suchend in die dunkle Nacht, doch nach wie vor ist es draußen gespenstisch ruhig...

***

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Das Verließ von Hogwarts wurde schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt. An der Wand neben der Gittertür hängt eine Fackel, welche ich nun entzünde. Offenbar kommen nicht einmal Hauselfen hier herunter, so schmutzig und verwahrlost sieht alles aus. _Ein passender Ort, um ein verkorkstes Leben zu beenden, falls unser Plan schiefgeht..._

Nach wenigen Minuten höre ich Schritte und Albus kommt herein. Er blickt mir voller Schmerz tief in die Augen. „Severus, wir könnten einen leichten Schutzzauber sprechen, der deinen Körper schmerzunempfindlich macht!"

„Albus, wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen! Wenn Voldemort merkt, dass wir ihn täuschen, wird er mir nie in den Ritualraum folgen, und der Plan funktioniert nicht. Das Risiko ist zu groß! Außerdem, ich habe genügend Erfahrung im Unterdrücken von Schmerzen. Ich werde damit fertig!"

„Dann lass uns wenigstens noch warten, bis sie das Schloss betreten!"

„Das ist zu gefährlich! Sobald sie auf der Wiese sind, musst du den Zauber aktivieren! Niemand darf Verdacht schöpfen. Sie müssen überzeugt sein, dass ich nach wie vor auf ihrer Seite stehe! Bitte, Albus. Es geht nicht anders!"

Der alte Zauberer schweigt. Ich sehe deutlich an seinem Blick, dass ihm meine Idee widerstrebt. Letztendlich nickt er jedoch und erwidert mit spröder Stimme: „Fawkes wird es uns mitteilen, sobald sie den Wald verlassen."

***

**_Erzählt von Ginny Weasley_**

Vor einer Stunde wurde der Alarm ausgelöst, und ich war sofort hellwach und binnen Sekunden angezogen. Ich musste schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu unserem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Mit verschlafenen Mienen kamen die Schüler der unteren Klassen aus ihren Räumen herab. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Pendeluhr zeigte mir, dass es erst knapp nach 4 Uhr morgens war. Rasch zählte ich durch ob niemand fehlte und versuchte die Jüngsten zu beruhigen. Wie besprochen fassten sich alle an den Händen, und der Portschlüssel wurde aktiviert.

Die Reise war weniger turbulent, als ich befürchtet hatte - ich hasse Portschlüssel - und nach einer kurzen Reise in einem bunten Wirbel von Farben und Lichtern landeten wir fest auf steinernem Boden.

Nun sitzen wir hier in einem geräumigen Kellerraum, offenbar tief unter Hogwarts. In der einen Hälfte des Raumes stehen Betten, die andere ist durch Vorhänge abgetrennt und besteht aus Tischen und Bänken, und einigen Regalen mit Büchern. 

Die meisten Schüler sind erstaunlich gefasst und unterhalten sich leise. An Schlaf denkt im Moment keiner. Wie versprochen befinden sich Unmengen an Lebensmitteln hier unten, und auch einige magische Teller und Flaschen, welche nie leer werden. Ich habe mir als erstes einen Kaffee genommen, denn ich muss wach bleiben.

Wir sind offenbar tiefer unter der Schule, als ich ursprünglich dachte, denn man hört keinen Ton von oben. Ich frage mich, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist...

Das leise Weinen einer Erstklässlerin reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, und ich gehe zu ihr hinüber. Mit sanfter Stimme versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. „Shh. Hier unten sind wir in Sicherheit. Es wird alles gut, Myriam."

Ich hoffe es zumindest, denn was uns bevorsteht, wenn etwas schief geht, wage ich mir gar nicht vorzustellen... Der Portschlüssel ist so verzaubert, dass wir nicht hinauskönnen, McGonagall hat gesagt, man wird uns holen sobald alles vorbei ist. _Ja, falls wir gewinnen. Aber was passiert mit uns, falls der Dunkle Lord gewinnt?_

***

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_**

****

Nun kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Wir haben alle unsere Plätze vor dem Schuleingang eingenommen. Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang bei mir, für alle Fälle. Es regnet nach wie vor stark, und die Sicht ist schlecht. Inzwischen ist es knapp nach 5 Uhr morgens, und noch stockfinster. Bill hat das Gelände um die Schule mit starken Lumos-Zaubern erleuchtet, doch man sieht nicht sehr weit. 

Schon seit geraumer Zeit redet kaum jemand ein Wort. Die Stimmung ist inzwischen zum Zerreißen gespannt. Fawkes kreist über uns am Himmel rund um das Schloss und hält Ausschau nach den Angreifern.

Sirius steht neben mir, unsere Blicke treffen aufeinander. Ich hole gerade Luft um etwas zu sagen, als mich ein durchdringender Schrei zusammenzucken lässt...

***

****

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Der Schrei des Phönix durchbricht die Stille im Verließ, und ich nicke dem Direktor zu. Es ist so weit, sie haben die Wiese betreten. Im selben Moment spüre ich das vertraute Brennen im Unterarm: Voldemort ruft mich an seine Seite.

Albus blickt mich durch die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille an. Sein Blick ist verschleiert vor Schmerz und Trauer, jegliches Funkeln in den Augen erloschen. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte richtet er den Zauberstab auf mich und spricht die alte Zauberformel: „Vinculum ignis!"

Meine Arme und Beine werden von Ringen aus Flammen umhüllt. Ich konzentriere mich ganz darauf, die stärker werdenden Schmerzen zu unterdrücken... 

Nur schwach höre ich die Stimme meines Freundes. „Merlin möge mit dir sein, Severus!", dann fällt die Gittertür hinter ihm schwer ins Schloss. Die Fackeln sind erloschen. Ich bin allein...

***

**_Erzählt von Lord Voldemort_**

Wir apparieren westlich des Schlosses nahe dem Quidditchfeld, und ich blicke rasch um mich. Zorn steigt in mir auf, als ich erkenne, dass Dumbledore und seine Leute uns bereits erwarten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wissen sie Bescheid! _Verdammter Giftmischer, hast du mich tatsächlich verraten?_ Nun, es wird ihnen nichts nützen... 

Sie haben mit Zaubersprüchen die Umgebung beleuchtet, doch wir sind knapp außerhalb des Lichtbereichs. Von rechts kommt bereits Avery mit seinen Leuten den Weg von Hogsmeade herauf. Dort sind offenbar auch einige Truppen Dumbledores postiert, denn als sich die Dementoren nähern, hören wir laute Schreie „Expecto Patronum!", und zahlreiche Silberstreifen flirren durch die Luft.

Lucius wird gleich mit seinen Leuten östlich von Hogwarts aus dem Wald kommen, er hat allerdings den weitesten Weg. _Schade, er wird einen Teil des Spaßes versäumen..._

Vor uns liegt das Schloss, und ich muss lachen, als ich die ‚Verteidigung' erblicke. Wir sind ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen! „Hogwarts! Bald bist du Geschichte, und mit dir der alte Narr Albus Dumbledore!"

Ich habe Snape vor wenigen Minuten herbefohlen, doch bisher ist er nicht erschienen. Eigentlich war ich ziemlich sicher, dass er letztendlich auf meiner Seite stehen wird. Ein Irrtum?

Auf mein Zeichen beginnt der Angriff...

***

**_Erzählt von Remus Lupin_**

****

Der Phönixschrei hat uns gewarnt. Kurz darauf ertönen laute Rufe vom Weg nach Hogsmeade, offenbar sind die Dementoren da. Ich blicke mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um mich. Da! Eine Bewegung, nahe dem Quidditchfeld. Sie sind da! Einen Sekundenbruchteil später zischen die ersten Flüche durch die Luft, der Kampf hat begonnen. Schreie...Lichtblitze... Es sind so viele Death Eater! Sie sind uns überlegen!

Viele Verletzte liegen bereits auf dem Boden. Immer wieder schleudere ich Flüche auf die Angreifer, unzählige „Avada Kedavra", doch immer wieder kommen weitere Death Eater nach.

Wie lange kämpfen wir schon? Eine Stunde? Ich hab keine Ahnung, doch unsere Lage wird immer hoffnungsloser. Ich blicke kurz nach links zu Sirius und Harry, welche Seite an Seite verbissen gegen die Übermacht kämpfen.

„Rückzug! Sofort!" Bills Stimme übertönt den Kampflärm, und rasch ziehen sich alle ins Schloss zurück, weiter Flüche schleudernd, und den Verletzten helfend. Bill, Arabella, Minerva und ich versiegeln das große Eingangstor, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Alle ziehen sich in die obersten Geschosse zurück, wir räumen das Erdgeschoss.", befiehlt Bill.

„Was ist mit Professor Moody und den anderen?" fragt Ron, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt.

„Alastor hat mir befohlen, auf ihn und seine Leute im Falle eines Rückzuges keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ich hoffe, er weiß, was er tut", antwortet Bill mit gepresster Stimme.

Ich atme keuchend ein und aus. „Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" Seine linke Schulter blutet.

„Ja... der Fluch hat mich nur gestreift, ist im Moment nicht so schlimm."

Hinter uns ertönt ein lautes Knirschen, offenbar gibt das Eingangstor gleich nach. Wir laufen schneller. Auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock kommt uns Draco Malfoy entgegengelaufen, blass, aber gefasst. Nun kommt es auf ihn an, der Direktor braucht ihn und Severus. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore hat sich nicht in Draco getäuscht...

***

**_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore_**

Auf dem Weg zum Ritualraum versuche ich, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Sorge zurückzudrängen. Ich muss mich mit aller Kraft auf die vor mir liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, ich wäre gerne draußen an der Seite meiner Freunde, Schüler und Kollegen, doch ich habe hier meine Pflicht zu erfüllen... Dies ist die einzige Chance, Voldemort für immer zu vernichten!

Der Ritualraum ist ein im zweiten Geschoss liegender, quadratischer Raum mit einem glatten Steinboden. Darauf ziehe ich mit meinem Stab die Runen für den Schutzkreis. Das aufsteigende Pentagramm, auch Drudenfuß genannt, ist eine uralte Schutzglyphe, das Symbol der fünf Elemente Erde, Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Geist.

Ich stehe nun inmitten des Schutzkreises, den Zaubertrank in einem Kelch in der linken Hand, meinen Zauberstab in der Rechten. Es ist alles bereit. Die Beschwörungen kann ich inzwischen auswendig, und so beginne ich mit den ersten Schritten des Rituals. Rund um mich verdichtet sich die Luft und beginnt zu flirren. Der Schutz ist jetzt aktiv. Nun kommt der wichtigste Teil des Rituals. Ich hebe den Kelch empor, und trinke den gesamten Inhalt. Ungeheure Energie fließt durch meinen Körper, als alle fünf Elemente auf einmal frei werden...

***

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_****__**

Der Dunkle Lord betritt die Eingangshalle, dicht gefolgt von Lestrange und McNair. Lucius ist nicht zu sehen. Hastig eile ich die letzten Stufen hinab und sinke vor ihm auf die Knie. Keuchend stoße ich hervor: „Meister! Dumbledore hat Professor Snape enttarnt und ihm Veritasserum verabreicht! Er hält ihn gefangen!" Ich wage kaum zu atmen. _Glaubt er mir? Und vor allem: Ist Snape noch wichtig genug für ihn, dass er mir in die Kerker folgen wird? Wenn nicht, wird es schwierig._

Voldemort zögert. Seine rotglühenden Augen bohren ich tief in meine, und ich habe Mühe, dem Blick standzuhalten. Schließlich fragt er listig: „Mein junger Death Eater, wieso hast du ihn dann nicht befreit, wenn du so genau Bescheid weißt?"

Schnell antworte ich: „Ich kann den starken Zauber nicht lösen, er ist mit Feuerfesseln an Armen und Beinen gefangen." _Das scheint ihn zu beeindrucken_.

„Feuerfesseln? Ein mächtiger, sehr schmerzhafter Fluch. Dumbledore scheint wirklich sehr zornig auf ihn zu sein." Er überlegt kurz, und mustert mich abschätzend. „Bring mich zu Snape, Malfoy!" Er bedeutet McNair und Lestrange, den Angriff fortzuführen, und folgt mir schnellen Schrittes hinab in die Kerker.

Der Korridor ist stockfinster. Rasch entzünde ich eine Fackel und führe den Dunklen Lord zu der Zelle, wo der Tränkemeister eingesperrt ist. Voldemort bricht die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch auf und betritt vor mir das schmutzige Verlies.

Das Licht der Fackel fällt auf die am dreckigen Boden liegende Gestalt, die sich gepeinigt herumwirft. Voldemort schreitet majestätisch auf ihn zu: „Giftmischer! Du hast meine Party versäumt... Jammerschade. Nun, so sieht man sich wieder!" Ohne jegliches Gefühl blickt er auf den Tränkemeister hinab.

Snape scheint große Schmerzen zu haben. Er presst mühsam zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Mylord... Dumbledore... hat mich... enttarnt! Das Veritasserum...ich musste...die Wahrheit...sagen."

„Ich weiß Bescheid... Draco hat mir alles erzählt. Üble Geschichte, Giftmischer..." Voldemort schreitet langsam wieder zur Tür.

_Was tut er jetzt?_

„Ich frage mich...", beginnt er nachdenklich, „...ob du mir noch nützlich sein könntest, Snape. Worauf ich hinaus will ist folgendes: wieso sollte ich dich befreien aus diesem dreckigen Loch?" Angeekelt wischt er ein Körnchen Staub von seinem Umhang.

Trotz der eisigen Kälte schwitze ich.

Der Dunkle Lord richtet den Zauberstab auf Snape. Lange blickt er ihn schweigend und durchdringend an. „Jedoch... du sollst deine Chance bekommen. Freu dich, Giftmischer... du darfst meinen Triumph hautnah miterleben! - Vincula ignis evanescunt!"

Die Feuerfesseln verschwinden. Mühsam setzt der Tränkemeister sich auf und reibt seine wunden Knöchel. Voldemort deutet mir, ihm zu helfen. Ich reiche Professor Snape meine Hand und er helfe ihm auf die Beine. Schwer stützt er sich auf mich.

Die zischende Stimme Voldemorts durchbricht die Stille der Kerker: „Führt mich zu Dumbledore!"

A/N:

Und wieder 2 Reviews! Das hat mich doch glatt zu einem Update veranlasst! Hoffe, es gefällt Euch!

cherry15: Danke für Deine Review! Ich glaube, du hast Recht, ich werde alles lassen wie es ist. In der Fortsetzung, an der ich schon arbeite, werde ich dann versuchen, einen Übergang zwischen Buch und Fanfiction zu schaffen. Hab mich sehr über Dein Lob gefreut! Liebe Grüße!

Thorin Eichenschild: Hallo! Wieder zurück vom Urlaub? Schön, dass Du wieder reviewt hast! Hab mich auch gleich hingesetzt und das Update hochgeladen. Bin mal gespannt, was du zu den nächsten Kapiteln sagst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße

SlytherinWitch1

(grummel... ohne die „1" von ff.net war mir der Name lieber...)


	24. 23 Die Schlacht um Hogwarts

Die Schlacht um Hogwarts 

**_Bonum commune est melius quam bonum unius._**

**_(Das gemeinsame Wohl wiegt schwerer als das des Einzelnen)_**

**Thomas von Aquin**

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_****__**

Wir haben uns ins dritte Obergeschoss zurückgezogen und warten nun. In Hogwarts sind wir im Vorteil, denn keiner kennt die Schule und ihre Geheimnisse so gut wie wir. Doch unsere Verluste sind groß, und falls der Plan schief geht... _nein, daran darf ich gar nicht denken. Es muss funktionieren!_

Wir haben so viele Verletzte wie möglich auf die Krankenstation gebracht, doch die Zeit ist knapp. Bald werden die Angreifer da sein...

Hastige Schritte ertönen auf den Stufen, und schon warnt uns der Hausgeist Gryffindors, Sir Nicolas: „Sie kommen in zwei Gruppen herauf. Voldemort ist unterwegs in die Kerker mit dem jungen Malfoy!"

_Das klingt gut. _

Alle sind auf ihren Positionen, als die ersten Death Eater um die Ecke kommen, und der erbitterte Kampf geht weiter.

Die meisten Death Eater scheinen glücklicherweise den anderen Korridor genommen zu haben, schon nach kurzer Zeit habe wir unsere Gegner überwältigt. Inzwischen läuft mir der Schweiß von der Stirn, und ich lehne mich kurz an eine Wand um tief Luft zu holen. Bill steht neben mir und mustert mich besorgt. „Alles okay, Hermione?"

„Ja. Es geht gleich wieder."

Plötzlich hören wir grauenvolle Schmerzensschreie, welche offenbar aus dem anderen Korridor kommen. „Professor McGonagall!" rufe ich entsetzt. 

Bill winkt einige seiner Leute herbei. „Schnell! Sie brauchen Hilfe!" im Laufen dreht er sich kurz zu uns um. „Ihr wartet hier, Harry!"

Schnell sind sie um die Ecke verschwunden, und wir bleiben zurück. Harry und Ron sitzen neben mir auf dem Boden, beide erschöpft vor Anstrengung. Keiner spricht, wir lauschen besorgt dem Kampflärm vom anderen Korridor. 

Plötzlich huscht etwas neben uns aus der Wand. _Der Blutige Baron!_ „Schnell in den Ritualraum! Hilfe! Severus und Draco!", und schon ist er wieder verschwunden.

Harry, Ron und ich blicken uns fragend an. Was meint er? Hat Draco uns etwa doch verraten? Was geht im Ritualraum vor?

Harry trifft eine Entscheidung. „Ich gehe hin."

Wir schließen uns ihm an und eilen die Stufen hinauf. Unterwegs treffen wir Remus und einige andere, welche sich uns sofort anschließen. Hinauf, durch den langen Korridor zum Ritualraum. Death Eater! Schon zischen uns die ersten Flüche entgegen...

***

etwas früher

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_****__**

Nur mühsam kann ich einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen, meine Beine sind noch immer beinahe gefühllos. Voldemort schreitet neben mir einher, die Fratze siegessicher zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen. Draco ist nur wenige Schritte vor uns und weist uns den Weg. 

„Wo steckt der alte Narr?", wendet sich Voldemort an Draco.

Der junge Slytherin ist ein Meister der Täuschung. Er blickt dem Dunklen Lord fest in die Augen, als er antwortet: „Er hat sich zurückgezogen, Meister. Offenbar versucht er sich selbst zu schützen."

Voldemort stößt ein verächtliches Lachen aus, welches in den hohen Gängen laut hallt.

Bald sind wir am Ziel angekommen. Ich atme tief durch, bevor wir hineingehen. 

Ich muss jetzt schnell sein. Voldemort muss lange genug abgelenkt werden, dass Albus die Beschwörung sprechen kann. Außerdem muss ich Draco im Auge behalten, damit ihm nichts passiert. _Wenn doch meine rechte Hand nicht so taub wäre..._

Dumbledore steht, geschützt durch die Magie eines Pentagramms, hochaufgerichtet in der Mitte des Raumes, als Voldemort majestätisch hineinschreitet, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben: „Hallo, alter Mann! Sprich dein letztes Gebet! Dein Ende ist nahe, das lächerliche Pentagramm wird dich nicht lange schützen! Hogwarts wird noch heute mein sein, und dein Name Geschichte!

_Nur gut, dass Voldemort so berechenbar ist, jeden Triumph auskosten will, das verschafft mir die nötige Zeit_...

Ich bleibe leicht hinter ihm und ziehe so rasch ich kann den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel: „Stupor!" Voldemort versucht noch, sich umzudrehen, doch erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung, das Gesicht zu ungläubigem Entsetzen verzogen. 

Doch meine Erleichterung hält nur kurz an, er bekämpft den Zauber, und schleudert mir einen dunklen Fluch entgegen: „Saucio!" Blut schießt aus einer tiefen Wunde an meinem rechten Handgelenk, und nur mit Mühe kann ich den Zauberstab festhalten.

***

~ Malfoy Manor ~

**_Erzählt von Narcissa Malfoy_**

Schon seit Stunden sitze ich in der gemütlichen Bibliothek unseres Landhauses, nur durch starken Kaffee wachgehalten. Normalerweise ziehe ich mich hierhin zurück, um bei einem interessanten Buch ein wenig zu entspannen, oder um meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen... 

Meine Ehe ist schon lange nicht mehr glücklich. Lucius hat sich durch Lord Voldemort in den letzten Jahren zu sehr verändert, er ist eiskalt und berechnend geworden. Er behandelt mich zwar gut, doch wir leben nur mehr nebeneinander her. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Eigentlich gibt es nur einen Grund, warum ich noch hier bin: Draco. Ich habe nur noch einen Wunsch: Mein Sohn soll frei sein von Voldemort, von Lucius, von all dem Übel. Draco ist ein guter Junge, doch er kann sich nicht durchsetzen gegen seinen Vater. Ich habe vergeblich gehofft, dass er sich nicht Voldemort anschließen würde, dass Hogwarts ihn vor diesem Schicksal beschützen könnte... 

Hätte ich irgendetwas tun können, um das zu verhindern? Sicher habe ich mir diese Frage seit Samhain schon hundert Mal gestellt, doch ich finde keine Antwort.

Lucius ahnt nichts von meinen Gedanken. Er denkt nur, dass wir uns auseinandergelebt haben, doch meine Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord hat er nie in Frage gestellt. Auch Draco hat keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht. Was hätte ich denn auch tun können? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wem ich vertrauen kann... 

Lucius erzählte vor einigen Monaten, dass der Lord Professor Snape nicht mehr so recht vertraut, und auch Lucius hält ihn für einen Verräter. Ich habe damals, vor knapp einem Jahr, einige Bemerkungen gegenüber Draco gemacht, sich in Hogwarts mit Problemen an seinen Hauslehrer zu wenden. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, Draco hat mir erzählt, er hat öfters mit ihm Schach gespielt oder einfach nur geredet. Damals schöpfte ich Hoffnung, doch zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres bekam Draco strikte Anweisungen von Lucius, Professor Snape zu bespitzeln. Die langsam entstandene Vertrautheit der beiden schwand, und meine Angst, Draco an Voldemort zu verlieren, wuchs immer mehr.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was heute geplant ist, aber ich spüre, es ist etwas Großes. Die Treffen in unserem Haus haben sich gehäuft, und der Lord sprach immer von der bevorstehenden Schlacht. Nach Lucius' Blick zu schließen, ist es heute Nacht so weit. 

Ich mache mir vor allem Sorgen um Draco. Lucius hat mir ganz stolz erzählt, der Lord hat einen Auftrag für ihn in Hogwarts, doch wir wissen nicht, worum es dabei geht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Draco das Richtige tut...

Die lange Warterei ist zermürbend. Es ist bereits bald 7 Uhr Morgens, und ich bin eigentlich sehr erschöpft, aber ich finde keine Ruhe. 

Corvus flattert auf mich zu, den Tagesprophet im Schnabel. Eilig greife ich nach der Zeitung: 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_                                                           Der Tagesprophet_

_Nr. 332                                                                                                           7. Dezember 1997  
  
_

_                                                       Angriff auf Hogsmeade!_

_                                                     Auch Hogwarts in Gefahr?_

_In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde die kleine Ortschaft Hogsmeade von Death Eatern überfallen und in Brand gesteckt. Unzählige Zauberer und Hexen kamen dabei ums Leben! _

_Die nahe der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gelegene Ortschaft wurde vollkommen unvermutet angegriffen. Die Bewohner wurden im Schlaf überrascht und hatten keine Chance._

Die Eliteeinheiten des Ministeriums waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit am Ort des Grauens, doch die Death Eater hatten die Ortschaft bereits wieder verlassen. Laut Berichten eines überlebenden Augenzeugen marschierten sie in Richtung Hogwarts. Bei Redaktionsschluss war noch nicht bekannt, ob der Schule, welche durch Schutzzauber gesichert ist, Gefahr droht. Im Ministerium findet derzeit eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Ministerrates statt, worin über die weitere Vorgangsweise entschieden wird.

_Wir halten Sie in mehreren Sonderausgaben auf dem Laufenden, die erste erscheint sofort nach dem Ende der Ministerratssitzung._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

***

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy_****__**

Als wir den Ritualraum betreten, halte ich mich etwas im Hintergrund, damit ich die Tür im Auge behalten kann. Ich sehe, wie Voldemort auf den Direktor zugeht, welcher ruhig, mit hoch erhobenen Händen und geschlossenen Augen dasteht, tief in ein Ritual versunken. Sein Körper wird von der flirrenden Energie eines am Boden gezogenen Pentagramms geschützt. Voldemort spricht ihn kurz an, und auf diesen Moment haben wir gewartet. Professor Snape schleudert ihm einen Erstarrungszauber entgegen, doch hat damit nur kurzen Erfolg. Voldemort löst sich daraus, und das Duell geht weiter. 

Währenddessen hebt Dumbledore beschwörend die Hände gen Himmel, seine Stimme übertönt den Lärm des Kampfes und er vollendet den Zauber: „Ego invoco opem deorem, vicarius claris magi Godric Gryffindor, in nomine quattuor elementae potentium, qui sunt terra, ignis, aqua et aer, imperio ut vires diabolicas malasque statim evanescunt!" („Ich rufe die Hilfe der Götter an, stellvertretend für den ruhmvollen Zauberer Godric Gryffindor, im Namen der vier Elemente, Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Luft, befehle ich den bösen und teuflischen Mächten zu verschwinden!")

Ein gleißend heller Blitz fährt aus der rechten Hand des Direktors und trifft nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später Voldemort. Mit einem lauten Schrei, welcher nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hat, fällt der Dunkle Lord auf den nackten Steinboden - keine Sekunde zu früh, denn hinter mir bahnen sich schon einige Death Eater den Weg zum Ritualraum, vom Kampflärm angelockt. Allen voran Lucius. 

Gehetzt blicke ich um mich: Dumbledore ist vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen, und Professor Snape kniet neben ihm auf dem Boden. Ich eile an seine Seite: „Die Death Eater! Sie kommen!" 

Snape ist verletzt und erschöpft, doch er rafft sich noch einmal auf: „Draco, verschwinde von hier. Schnell!"

_Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich lasse ihn doch jetzt nicht hier allein! _Bevor ich noch reagieren kann, ist Lucius schon im Ritualraum und bleibt eine Sekunde vor der leblos am Boden liegenden Gestalt von Voldemort stehen, bevor sich sein Gesicht vor Wut verzieht. Seine kalten Augen bohren sich tief in meine. Ihm ist klar, dass ich der Verräter bin...

Rufe erhallen von allen Seiten. Der Lärm hat auch unsere Leute angelockt! Allen voran eilt Hermione Granger herein. Die ersten Flüche zischen durch die Luft...

Lucius dreht sich kurz um, als er Lestrange verletzt aufschreien hört. _Diese Chance muss ich nutzen!_ Ich erhebe meinen Zauberstab. _Was soll ich tun? Ich kann ihn doch nicht töten! Er ist trotz allem mein Vater! Aber ich muss ihn irgendwie aufhalten!_

Zu spät. Er hat mich bemerkt! „Vincula!" ruft er laut, und meine Hände und Füße sind gefesselt...

Zornig stößt Lucius hervor: „Mit dir befasse ich mich später, Draco. Du wirst deinen Verrat noch bitter bereuen! Doch zuerst habe ich noch mit jemandem eine Rechnung offen! – Expelliarmus!"

Snapes Zauberstab fliegt durch die Luft, und Lucius fängt ihn elegant auf. 

Um uns herum tobt ein erbitterter Kampf. Verzweifelt blicke ich um mich, ob irgendwer nahe genug ist, um etwas zu tun. Meine Augen treffen auf dunkle Augen hinter einer Brille. Potter. Er hat gesehen, was hier vorgeht. Zielstrebig kämpft er sich an uns heran. Gehetzt blicke ich hinter mich..._Zu langsam! Er braucht zu lange!_

Lucius fährt indes höhnisch fort: „Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich lange gewartet. Nun gehörst du mir! Wo sind denn jetzt all deine Freunde? Dumbledore? Wieso rührt er sich nicht? Ist er etwa... tot? Jammerschade... und sonst? Ach, ich vergaß, jemand wie du hat ja keine Freunde..." Er kostet seine Überlegenheit voll aus. 

_Ich muss etwas tun!_

Lucius richtet den Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden Severus. Seine Augen sind voller Hass, als er die unheilvollen Worte zischt: „AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

Eine grüne Flamme zischt aus seinem Zauberstab! _Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit..._

_***_

~ Malfoy Manor ~

**_Erzählt von Narcissa Malfoy_**

Gerade kam die nächste Sonderausgabe des Tagesprophet. Der Ministerrat will abwarten, bis man Näheres über die Vorgänge in und um Hogwarts erfährt, doch inzwischen hat sich eine große Menge an Demonstranten vor dem Ministerium eingefunden, großteils besorgte Eltern von Hogwartsschülern, welche das sofortige Eingreifen der Eliteeinheiten fordern. Angesichts des übermächtigen Drucks hat sich das Ministerium soeben damit einverstanden erklärt. Minister Fudge will höchstpersönlich die Truppen begleiten, um sich vor Ort ein genaues Bild der Lage zu machen...

***

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_****__**

Meine Schulter ist inzwischen vor Schmerzen fast gefühllos geworden, der böse Fluch hat mich offenbar stärker als angenommen getroffen. Entschlossen beiße ich die Zähne zusammen, nun ist keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Wir werden gebraucht.

Neben Hermione eile ich in den Ritualraum und visiere sofort den ersten Death Eater an: „Avada Kedavra!" Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später geht er zu Boden... Hermione hat Lestrange an der Zauberstabhand erwischt mit „Saucio."

Mit einem schnellen Rundblick erkunden wir die Lage: Dumbledore liegt offenbar bewusstlos am Boden, Snape kniet dahinter, anvisiert von Lucius Malfoy, Draco steht regungslos daneben. _Wieso tut er denn nichts? _Unsere Augen treffen aufeinander, und da sehe ich es: Seine Hände und Füße sind gefesselt! Schnell kämpfe ich mich zu ihnen vor, doch nach wenigen Metern springt mich ein weiterer Death Eater an. Ohne zu zögern rufe ich laut: „Stupor!" Ich springe über den am Boden liegenden Mann, da höre ich Lucius Malfoys Stimme „Avada Kedavra!" 

_Zu spät... ich bin zu spät..._

Der Fluch schießt blitzschnell auf den am Boden liegenden Tränkemeister zu. Er hat ihn beinahe erreicht, als plötzlich etwas Blondes dazwischenwirbelt. Draco! Entsetzt sehe ich, wie er getroffen zu Boden stürzt, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Stupor! Expelliarmus!" Laute Stimmen ertönen vom Eingang. Das Ministerium! Die Eliteeinheit ist da! Erleichtert atme ich auf. Etwa 50 Zauberer stürmen in den Raum. Die völlig überraschten Death Eater sind innerhalb von Sekunden umzingelt. 

„Nun, da sind wir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen!" Mit selbstherrlicher Miene stolziert Minister Fudge herein. „Festnehmen und abführen!" Da erblickt er Lucius Malfoy: „Lucius! Was ist mit dir geschehen, mein Freund?" 

Malfoy schüttelt leicht den Kopf, seine Augen scheinen ins Leere zu blicken. „Cornelius! Merlin sei Dank, es ist vorbei! Er hatte mich unter dem Imperiusfluch! Ich konnte nichts tun!"

Mit ungläubiger Miene beobachte ich, was sich vor meinen Augen abspielt. „Minister Fudge!" rufe ich laut.

„Ah, Harry Potter! Der Junge-der-schon-wieder-überlebt-hat! Macht euch keine Sorgen, nun ist alles in Ordnung! Geht in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, Kinderchen..."

_Kinderchen? Ist er übergeschnappt?_ „Minister! Malfoy lügt! Er wollte Professor Snape töten! Draco hat sich dazwischen geworfen!" Empört deute ich auf den am Boden liegenden jungen Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy spielt seine Show perfekt weiter und bricht weinend neben dem reglosen Körper seines Sohnes zusammen:„Draco! Mein Sohn!"

Fudge legt ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, als er Professor Snape erblickt, welcher sich gerade mühevoll auf die Beine kämpft. „Ich sagte abführen! Auch den da!" Schnell winkt Fudge einige Männer herbei.

Ich kann kaum glauben, was sich vor meinen Augen abspielt. Hilflos muss ich zuschauen, wie die Ministeriumsleute den verletzten Meister der Zaubertränke rücksichtslos hinauszerren...

A/N:

Hallo, meine lieben Reviewer! Hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat Euch gefallen. Ich freue mich schon auf Eure Kommentare, je zahlreicher, desto schöner *neugierig in die Mailbox schau*

Thorin Eichenschild: Ja, ich gebe zu, es war eine ziemlich fiese Stelle für eine Pause. Ist aber im neuen Kapitel auch nicht anders :)

cherry15: Tja, nun gibt es keine Zweifel mehr über Dracos Loyalität. Überraschung geglückt? Was SS/HG betrifft: im Augenblick entsteht eine Freundschaftsbasis zwischen den beiden. In dieser Story wird es nicht mehr werden. Wie weit es in der Fortsetzung gehen wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. (auch ich liebe dieses Pairing!) mal abwarten:)

mia mondragon: Danke für dieses große Lob, freu mich sehr, dass Dir die Story gefällt. Hat leider etwas länger als geplant mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert, da mein Internetzugang gestreikt hat. Hoffe, es gefällt Dir.

Liebe Grüße 

SlytherinWitch1


	25. 24 Am Tag danach

Am Tag danach 

**_The moving finger writes; and, having writ, moves on. Nor all your piety nor wit shall lure it back to cancel half a line, nor all your tears wash out a word of it._**

**The Rubaiyat of Omar Kayyar**

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

_Falsch...Das ist das einzige passende Wort. Es fühlt sich falsch an._

Alle jubeln und feiern, die Helden werden geehrt, Fotografen eilen durch Hogwarts und machen überall Schnappschüsse von lachenden und jubelnden Leuten, in der Großen Halle wird seit gestern durchgehend gefeiert, Champagner fließt in Strömen. Das Böse ist besiegt, wir blättern eine Seite im Tagebuch weiter, ab heute ist alles anders...

_Ist es das?_ Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht froh wäre über den Ausgang des Kampfes. Doch man darf nicht nur den Sieg bedenken, es gab auch viele Verluste! Verletzte und Tote. Und noch etwas ist passiert. Etwas Schreckliches...

...Sie haben ihn abgeführt... Nach Askaban... bis zur Verhandlung... Schuldig bis das Gegenteil bewiesen ist... Falls es je bewiesen werden kann... 

Nur zwei Menschen haben wirkliche Beweise... Zwei... Draco. Er ist... tot? Genaugenommen nicht ganz. Keiner kann den Zustand erklären, in dem er sich befindet. Professor Snape muss im letzten Moment irgendeinen Schutzzauber gesprochen haben, der die tödliche Wirkung des Avada Kedavra verhindert hat. Draco ist wie versteinert, und keiner kann ihm helfen. Keiner der Leute, die hier sind. Und der einzige, der es vielleicht könnte, sitzt in Askaban...

...und Dumbledore. Er liegt oben auf der Krankenstation, sehr geschwächt, und noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Madam Pomfrey weiß nicht, ob er je wieder gesund wird. Sein Zauber hat uns alle gerettet, doch um welchen Preis?

Ich habe meine Aussage beim Minister gemacht. Harry ebenfalls. Doch niemand glaubt uns: ... die armen Kinder, sie sind bestimmt verwirrt von der vielen Aufregung... sie verwechseln bestimmt einiges... Snape ist ein böser Death Eater, keine Frage! Er wird für seine Verbrechen bezahlen!

Remus hat sein Pensieve dem Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt, um Severus zu entlasten. Doch wer glaubt schon einem Werwolf... vor allem, wenn man ja gar niemandem glauben will...

Lucius Malfoys guter Ruf wurde nicht in Frage gestellt, er behauptet gegenüber dem Ministerium und den Medien, er sei von Lord Voldemort unter dem Imperiusfluch gehalten worden, und trage keine Verantwortung für seine Taten. Klar, dass das Ministerium diese Version glaubt... immerhin sind es ja seine Freunde, die dort arbeiten...

Seit etwa einer Stunde sitze ich hier oben am Astronomieturm. Ich bin vor der Feier hier herauf geflohen. Hier ist es still, und die Sterne am klaren Nachthimmel vermitteln ein Gefühl der Ruhe. Hier kann ich meinen Gedanken nachhängen...

„Hermione..." Eine leise Stimme durchbricht die Stille. Harry. Er tritt durch die niedrige Tür heraus auf die Plattform und setzt sich neben mich. Lange sagt keiner ein Wort. Endlich bricht er das Schweigen. „Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten bei der Feier. Immer nur ‚Mr. Potter, bitte lächeln! Das Foto erscheint noch in der Abendausgabe des Tagesprophet!' und ‚Toll gemacht, Harry Potter! Der Junge-der-schon-wieder-überlebt-hat'. Bitte ein Autogramm!, oder ‚Was sagen Sie dazu, dass Sie jahrelang von dem Death Eater Severus Snape unterrichtet wurden?' – ich dreh noch durch! Die spinnen alle!" Er schnaubt zornig. Etwas leiser fügt er hinzu „Wir müssen ihm helfen. Hast du eine Idee?"

„Nein, Harry. Ich bin ratlos... ich habe alles versucht, doch niemand will auf mich hören! Wenn doch Dumbledore wieder zu Bewusstsein käme!" Eine Träne rinnt mir über die Wange, bevor ich es verhindern kann. 

Harry starrt regungslos in die dunkle Nacht. Plötzlich steht er auf und reicht mir die Hand. „Komm, Hermione. Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen. Vielleicht dürfen wir ihn kurz besuchen."

_Er hat recht, wir müssen etwas tun! Und zwar schnell, bevor es zu spät ist..._

Gemeinsam steigen wir die vielen Stufen des Astronomieturms hinab bis zum Ausgang im 4. Stock. Harry geht voran und hält mir die Tür auf. Der Lärm der ausgelassenen Feier dröhnt durch das ganze Schloss... Zügig gehen wir den Gang entlang und um die Ecke bis zum Eingang zur Krankenstation. Die Tür ist verschlossen, also klopfe ich kurz an.

„Verschwindet!", hören wir eine zornige Stimme kreischen.

Harry und ich blicken uns fragend an. _Was ist hier los?_ Ich klopfe noch einmal an, diesmal jedoch etwas vorsichtiger. Hastige Schritte ertönen, und wir machen beide instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür von innen aufgerissen wird und eine kleine Hexe mit erhobenem Zauberstab böse auf uns blickend herausspringt. Madam Pomfrey. Sie ist zornrot im Gesicht, und ihre Augen funkeln wild.

Als sie uns jedoch erkennt, beruhigt sie sich rasch. „Ach, ihr seid es! Bitte entschuldigt, ich dachte... nun ja, kommt schnell rein." Hastig schiebt sie uns in den Vorraum und verschließt sofort die Tür hinter uns mit ihrem Zauberstab. Erklärend dreht sie sich wieder zu uns um. „Schon seit Stunden kommen pausenlos Reporter, die ein Exklusivinterview mit Albus wollen. Oder wenigstens ein Foto. Als ob ich keine anderen Sorgen hätte! Hier drinnen herrscht Ruhe, hier kommt mir kein Reporter rein!" 

Da klopft es erneut an der Tür, laut und ununterbrochen. „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Haut ab!!!" Madam Pomfreys springt wütend auf. Als das Klopfen nicht aufhört, hebt sie erneut den Zauberstab: „Silentium! - Die ewige Unruhe ist schlecht für die Patienten."

Meine Augen fixieren sie, als ich leise frage: „Wie geht es dem Direktor?" 

Die alte Hexe seufzt und reibt sich die geröteten Augen. Sie hat offenbar seit dem Kampfbeginn keine Stunde Schlaf bekommen... „Sein Zustand ist nun stabil, aber er ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Ich weiß nicht, ob er je wieder zu sich kommt."

Harry schluckt schwer. „Und...Draco?"

„Da bin ich mit meiner Weisheit am Ende. Offenbar hat Professor Snape irgendeinen Schutzzauber ausgeführt, anscheinend mit Handmagie. Doch ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun kann, um Draco aus seiner Erstarrung zu holen..." Tränen schimmern in ihren Augen, als sie fortfährt: „Es ist eine Schande, was sie mit Severus gemacht haben! Nach Askaban! Wie einen Verbrecher! Nach allem, was er für uns alle getan hat!... Wie oft habe ich ihn nach Voldemorts Attacken geheilt, seine schweren Wunden versorgt, seine Krämpfe gelindert... Dieser Mann ist ein Held! Und nun das..."

_Wie wahr_... „Sie glauben uns nicht. Wir haben beide unsere Aussagen gemacht, dass wir bezeugen können, dass er unschuldig ist, aber niemand nimmt uns ernst!"

Madam Pomfrey nickt traurig. „Ich weiß. Auch mir glauben sie kein Wort... wenn doch der Direktor bald zu sich käme, er könnte Severus helfen..."

Leise räuspere ich mich, und blicke die Medihexe bittend an: „Dürfen wir kurz zu Direktor Dumbledore?"

Sie überlegt kurz, nickt dann jedoch zustimmend. „Kommt. Ich denke, euer Besuch tut ihm vielleicht gut."

Sie führt uns durch den Krankensaal vorbei an vielen belegten Betten. Ich erkenne einige verletzte Schüler... Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevy und viele mehr. Wir gehen leise weiter, denn alle schlafen tief. Madam Pomfrey öffnet die Tür zu einem Extrazimmer. Hier befinden sich nur zwei Betten. Im ersten liegt Draco, absolut regungslos. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Ich verharre kurz an seiner Seite, bevor ich Harry und Madam Pomfrey zum anderen Bett folge. 

Dumbledores Gesicht ist blass... fast so weiß wie die Bezüge der Bettwäsche... seine Augen sind geschlossen, aber er atmet ruhig und regelmäßig. Wir nehmen auf den Sesseln neben dem Bett Platz und beobachten ihn einige Zeit schweigend, bevor ich leise zu sprechen beginne. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Menschen im Koma, und etwas Ähnliches ist das hier, hören, was man ihnen erzählt. Manchmal kann man sie so herausreißen aus ihrem Zustand. Also erzähle ich ihm: „Direktor... Voldemort ist tot! Sie haben es geschafft! Direktor...Albus... Sie müssen unbedingt wach werden, wir brauchen Sie! Es ist etwas Entsetzliches geschehen! Minister Fudge hat Professor Snape verhaften lassen und nach Askaban verfrachtet! Albus! Bitte, wachen Sie auf! Nur Sie können ihn retten!"

Madam Pomfrey steht neben mir und beobachtet den alten Zauberer aufmerksam. „Da! Er hat geblinzelt! Offenbar hört er euch! Redet weiter!"

Harry und ich sprechen abwechselnd auf ihn ein, doch der Direktor wacht nicht auf. Er blinzelt zwar noch mehrmals, aber offenbar ist er noch zu tief im Koma. Doch wir geben nicht auf und bleiben weiter an seiner Seite. 

Nach mehreren Stunden schickt Madam Pomfrey uns zu Bett, mit dem Versprechen, uns sofort zu wecken, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert. Am Nachmittag dürfen wir wiederkommen und ihm weiter erzählen.

Ich bin erschöpft, als ich endlich in mein Bett falle. Draußen geht schon die Sonne auf an diesem schönen, klaren Wintertag, doch meine Gedanken sind bei Professor Snape. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn fair behandeln..._ Severus...wie geht es ihm wohl?_

***

Die Wochen vergehen... Täglich verbringen wir viele Stunden an Dumbledores Bett und erzählen ihm oder lesen aus Büchern vor. Er macht langsam Fortschritte, aber ist noch immer nicht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. 

Weihnachten kommt und geht, ohne dass ich es so richtig mitbekomme, und das Neue Jahr beginnt mit Kälte und Schnee. Alle unsere Versuche, Professor Snape zu helfen, sind am Widerstand des Ministeriums gescheitert. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn...  

A/N: 

Carina: Sorry, Deine letzte Review und mein Update haben sich offenbar überschnitten. Darum erst jetzt ein Dankeschön für Dein Lob, es spornt immer mehr an. Ja, Lucius hängt wirklich sein Mäntelchen nach dem Wind...  Was mit Severus passiert? Da musst Du noch ein wenig warten, im Augenblick geht es ihm leider nicht so gut... 

cherry15: Ja, Fudges Leute sind wirklich fies. Und Draco: dieses Geheimnis ist ja inzwischen gelüftet, er ist nicht tot. Aber was nun wohl weiter passiert? Abwarten...*smile*

mia mondragon: Hi! Schön, dass es Dir gefällt! Du hast genau das beschrieben, was ich mit dem letzten Kapitel vermitteln wollte, und ich bin froh, dass es mir offenbar gelungen ist.

Danke für Eure Reviews! Eure Rückmeldungen sind für mich sehr wichtig! Gerade bei der ersten Fanfiction ist man gespannt, ob die Leser auch alles so empfinden, wie man es geplant hat. 

Liebe Grüße

Eure SlytherinWitch1


	26. 25 Gedanken

Gedanken... 

**_Die Welt ist eben die Hölle, und die Menschen sind einerseits die gequälten Seelen und andererseits die Teufel darin._**

**Arthur Schopenhauer**

14. Januar 1998

~ Askaban ~

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_****__**

_Durst. Ich habe solchen Durst... und Hunger..._

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier bin, hier, in der eiskalten Dunkelheit der Zelle in den Tiefen Askabans, wo kein Lichtstrahl hinabkommt... sind es Wochen, oder gar schon Monate? Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Hier unten gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht, und selbst die Wächter kommen nur unregelmäßig herab. Manchmal bringen sie Wasser, noch seltener Essensreste. Oft dauert es so lange bis sie wiederkommen, dass ich denke, man hat mich hier unten vergessen. 

_Lebendig begraben..._

_Eigentlich habe ich das ja verdient... endlich bezahle ich den Preis für jene schrecklichen Dinge, die ich verbrochen habe..._

Da...jemand kommt...ich höre Stimmen...Schritte nähern sich...

Es ist ein Wächter. Merlin sei Dank, dass wenigstens die Dementoren nicht mehr hier sind... Er öffnet die Klappe in der schweren Metalltür und schiebt etwas herein. Mühsam stehe ich auf und schleppe mich zur Tür. Wasser! Und etwas trockenes Brot. Vorsichtig trinke ich einen Schluck, und esse ein wenig Brot. Ich muss es mir gut einteilen, wer weiß, wann wieder jemand kommt... ob jemand kommt... 

Meine rechte Hand schmerzt nach wie vor, wo Voldemort mich getroffen hat...

_Voldemort...er ist tot!_  Wenigstens ein positiver Gedanke in dieser ewigen Nacht... Fröstelnd wickle ich meinen zerfetzten Umhang enger um mich.

Was ist wohl inzwischen in der Welt da draußen passiert? Bestimmt feiern alle die Befreiung. Denkt überhaupt noch jemand an mich?

_Schwachsinn. Wieso denn auch? _

_Albus. Ist er etwa tot? Oder... hat auch er mich... vergessen?_

_***_

~ St. Mungo's ~

**_Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall_****__**

_Schreie...wenn nur diese furchtbaren Schreie und Schmerzen endlich aufhören würden...immer wieder höre ich es.. .Crucio!... wieder Schreie... bin das etwa ich, die so schreit? Schmerz... Crucio!_

„Sie ist aufgewacht!"

_Wer ist da? Wo bin ich?_ Das Sonnenlicht im Raum blendet mich, und ich blinzle kurz. Ich sehe ein Gesicht. Ein Mann mit weißem Bart steht vor mir. Ich liege in einem Bett... offenbar in einem Krankenhaus... _war ich etwa krank?_

„Ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Entspannen Sie sich." Der Mann, anscheinend ein Medizauberer, mustert mich fragend. „Können Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen?"

Ich versuche zu sprechen, doch ich bringe nur ein Krächzen hervor, also räuspere ich mich kurz. „McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall."

Erleichtert lächelt er mich an. „Sehr gut. Ich bin Medizauberer Byron. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Ich weiß nicht... ganz gut... wo bin ich? Wieso bin ich hier?" In meinem Kopf schwirren die Gedanken planlos hin und her, als ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren.

„Sie sind in St. Mungo's. Was ist das letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern können, Professor?"

_Professor... Professor Minerva... McGonagall... __Hogwarts!... Voldemort!... der Kampf!_ Wie ein Film ziehen die Ereignisse plötzlich an mir vorbei...

Einige Minuten vergehen, ich erinnere mich. Der Medizauberer beobachtet mich abwartend. „Die Schlacht! Die Death Eater! Lestrange... er hat den Cruciatusfluch verwendet, immer wieder... immer wieder... danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern... nur Schreie und Schmerzen."

Ich hänge kurz meinen Gedanken nach, da durchfährt es mich Siedendheiß. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort! Ist er vorbei? Was ist geschehen?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, seine Anhänger in Askaban. Inzwischen sind fünf Wochen vergangen, wir haben jetzt Mitte Januar."

_Fünf Wochen!_ „Wann kann ich zurück nach Hogwarts?" Zufrieden bemerke ich, dass meine Stimme schon wieder recht energisch klingt.

Der alte Medizauberer schmunzelt leicht. „Ich würde sagen, in einer Woche. Wir müssen noch einige Untersuchungen machen, immerhin waren Sie sehr lange dem Fluch ausgesetzt, und wir wollen alles tun, um Spätfolgen zu vermeiden. Doch nun, ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus, in einer Stunde wird man Ihnen etwas Leichtes zu Essen bringen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich, und ich bin alleine.

Fünf Wochen! Was ist da wohl alles inzwischen geschehen...

***

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore_****__**

_Stimmen...ich höre Stimmen_...

Ich? Wer bin ich? Es ist so schön hier... wo ist überhaupt hier? Ich fühle mich sicher, geborgen. Es ist hell und warm... 

Wieder Stimmen. Sie rufen.

_Rufen sie mich? Albus? Bin ich das? Ja... ich bin Albus... doch das ist lange her... das liegt so weit zurück..._

Sie sagen, ich muss zurückkehren...

_Muss ich? Hier ist es so schön...Wer spricht mit mir?_

Ich kenne diese Stimmen... langsam entstehen Bilder in meiner Erinnerung... ein Junge... schwarze Haare, eine Narbe auf der Stirn... Harry... ja, Harry Potter... er spricht mit mir... ruft mich zurück... zurück...__

_Wohin? _

Langsam erinnere ich mich... ein Schloss... eine Schule... Hogwarts...

Stille...

A/N:

Hallo! Bitte steinigt mich nicht gleich, weil das Kapitel so spät kommt und kurz ist, ich verspreche das nächste kommt in spätestens 2 Tagen! Ich dachte, es sei besser, das hier für sich wirken zu lassen, und habe daher hier unterbrochen. 

Danke für Eure Reviews!

Thorin Eichenschild: Bin ganz Deiner Meinung, Malfoy ist wirklich ein Schweinehund. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt in Askaban sitzen! Hoffe, diesmal funktioniert der Author Alert! Übrigens hab ich von Deinen Plänen zu einer Fanfiction gelesen, ich glaube, das wäre sehr interessant, vor allem Deine Gedanken zu Fawkes! Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist!

mia mondragon: Ich fürchte, auch für dieses Kapitel wären Papiertaschentücher angebracht... Severus ist wirklich arm dran! 

Liebe Grüße

SlytherinWitch1__


	27. 26 Ein neues Leben?

Ein neues Leben? 

**_Alle deine vergangenen Handlungen und Taten haben aus dir das gemacht, was du heute bist. Und alles, was du heute tust, formt dich zu dem, was du morgen sein wirst. Nur du allein gestaltest dein Schicksal, du allein hast die Macht, dein Schicksal zu ändern. Somit bestätigen wir ständig unsere Freiheit._**

**Selvarajan R. Yesudian (*1936), indischer Arzt und Yogalehrer**

23. Januar 1998

~ Hogwarts ~

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_****__**

„Hermione! Harry! Dumbledore ist wach! Kommt schnell!" Aufgeregt eilt Professor Lupin durch das Porträtloch in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir gerade beim Frühstück sitzen, das Dobby uns heraufgebracht hat. Wir waren beide heute nicht in der Stimmung in die Große Halle zu gehen. 

„Endlich!" Harry strahlt über das ganze Gesicht.

Erfreut stelle ich meine Kaffeetasse zurück auf den Tisch, und wir folgen dem Professor.

„Minerva ist bei ihm", berichtet Lupin weiter, während wir durch die Gänge zur Krankenstation eilen.

„Sie ist wieder in Hogwarts?" Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit. Über 6 Wochen war Professor McGonagall in St. Mungo's in Behandlung nach den massiven Cruciatusflüchen, welchen Lestrange sie ausgesetzt hatte, und keiner wusste, wie weit sie sich geistig erholen wird...

„Ja, sie ist vor zwei Stunden angekommen. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie muss sich aber noch ein wenig schonen", bestätigt der Professor, und bleibt vor der Tür zur Krankenstation stehen. „Wir dürfen den Direktor nicht aufregen. Er ist noch sehr schwach!"

„Aber Professor Snape...", beginne ich einzuwenden, doch Lupin fällt mir ins Wort.

„Ich weiß. Aber es nützt niemandem, wenn der Direktor sich überfordert." Nachdenklich fügt er hinzu „Mir gefällt das auch nicht, ich würde am liebsten sofort mit Dumbledore zu Fudge apparieren und Severus herausholen, aber im Moment ist das unmöglich..."

Nun öffnet er die Tür zur Krankenstation und wir folgen ihm ins Extrazimmer. Dracos Bett ist leer, man hat ihn schon vor vier Wochen auf Befehl seines Vaters in eine Spezialklinik transportiert. Neben dem anderen Bett sitzt eine noch sehr blasse, aber schon wieder energisch blickende Professor McGonagall, die uns freundlich zulächelt, als wir nähertreten. Der Direktor sitzt gegen zwei dicke Kissen gelehnt in seinem Bett und zwinkert uns begrüßend zu.

Seine Stimme klingt noch nicht ganz so kräftig wie früher, als er uns begrüßt. „Hermione, Harry! Ich freue mich, dass es euch gut geht!"

Die Begrüßung ist sehr herzlich, und wir nehmen neben seinem Bett Platz. Wir erzählen ihm von den Feierlichkeiten, und anderen unverfänglichen Themen, und natürlich interessiert ihn das Ende der Kämpfe, von dem er nichts mehr mitbekommen hat. Nach einiger Zeit blickt uns der Direktor jedoch fragend an: „Und, was ist mit allen anderen? Noch immer zu beschäftigt mit dem Feiern, um bei mir vorbeizuschauen? Oder in den Kerkerräumen versteckt, bis sich alles verzogen hat?" Mit einem belustigten Blinzeln versucht er, die leichte Enttäuschung zu überspielen.

_Snape. Er wartet auf Professor Snape._

Keiner antwortet. Schließlich räuspert sich Remus und meint betont heiter: „Du kennst doch Poppy! Als ob sie alle gleichzeitig hereinlassen würde... du musst dich noch schonen, Albus. Offiziell herrscht noch Besuchsverbot." 

Der Direktor blickt ihm fest in die Augen. „Nun, wenn Poppy nachher hereinkommt, werde ich sie bitten, auch andere Besucher zu mir zu lassen. Ich fühle mich schon wieder stark genug. Vor allem möchte ich Severus sehen."

Remus presst unmerklich die Lippen zusammen, und Harry wirft mir einen ratlosen Blick zu. Professor McGonagall blickt verwundert von einem zum anderen_. _Auch sie weiß noch nicht, was inzwischen geschehen ist..._ Irgendwer muss etwas sagen..._

Der Direktor spürt offenbar, dass wir ihm etwas verheimlichen. Sein Blick fällt auf Professor Lupin, welcher sich im Hintergrund hält. „Remus, bitte hör auf, mich wie einen Schwerkranken zu behandeln. Ich sehe euch doch an, dass einiges nicht stimmt. Also, was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klingt nun kraftvoll wie eh und je.

Keiner antwortet. _Wir müssen ihm die Wahrheit sagen!_ Also beginne ich stockend zu erzählen: „Direktor... Professor Snape ist nicht in Hogwarts.... Minister Fudge hat ihn... verhaften... lassen, gemeinsam mit allen Death Eatern." _So nun ist es raus..._

Der Direktor richtet sich zornig im Bett auf: „Was? Wieso hat das keiner verhindert?" Fassungslos schaut er uns an.

Wieder ergreife ich das Wort: „Wir haben alles versucht, Sir. Fudge glaubt Harry und mir kein Wort, er sagt, wir sind Kinder, die etwas durcheinander sind durch den Kampf!"

Remus nickt bekräftigend: „Auch ich hatte keine Chance, Albus. Das Wort eines Werwolfs ist nicht glaubwürdig..." Traurig blickt er zu Boden. „Und Sirius ist noch immer nicht rehabilitiert, er kann nicht aussagen. Arabella ist tot, Bill Weasley schwer verletzt. Alastor's Wort ist im Augenblick wertlos, da er den Duellierkurs gegen den Willen der Behörde weitergeführt hat, und Minerva war ja bis heute Morgen in St. Mungo's. Außerdem will das Ministerium niemandem glauben, Fudge sieht es als persönlichen Erfolg, Severus verhaftet zu haben. Und Malfoy tut das seinige im Ministerium..." 

Dumbledore unterbricht ihn kurz: „Malfoy? Wieso ist er frei, und Severus nicht?"

Harry erzählt dem Direktor, was sich am Ende der Schlacht zugetragen hat, auch von Draco. Dumbledore ist nun sehr nachdenklich. Schweigend starrt er vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten stellt er die Frage, die wir alle am meisten gefürchtet haben: „Wo hält Fudge ihn gefangen?"

Ich schlucke schwer, als ich die zwei Worte hervorpresse: „In Askaban..."

Nun hält nichts mehr den Direktor im Bett. So schnell er kann, steht er auf, noch bevor wir ihn zurückhalten können. Minerva und Remus bremsen ihn jedoch. „Albus! Du musst noch liegen bleiben! Du warst wochenlang bewusstlos! Sei vernünftig!" versucht Minerva erfolglos ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ich werde nicht hier im Bett bleiben, wenn mein bester Freund in Askaban sitzt! Remus, bitte hilf mir. Ich muss zu Fudge nach London." Seine Augen blitzen entschlossen, der alte Kampfgeist ist wieder erwacht.

In diesem Augenblick betritt Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer. Entsetzt schreit sie auf: „Direktor! Sie dürfen noch nicht aufstehen!"

„Poppy, bring mir einen Stärkungstrank. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren, Severus braucht mich."

Die Medihexe wirft uns allen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch Dumbledore ist nicht umzustimmen. Heftig protestierend holt Madam Pomfrey also den gewünschten Trank, welcher den Direktor in den kommenden Stunden auf den Beinen halten soll.

Schnell habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst: „Sir, bitte, ich möchte auch mitkommen und helfen!" 

Dumbledore überlegt kurz, nickt dann jedoch. Zu Minerva und Harry gewandt, meint er „Ihr beide kümmert euch bitte darum, dass Draco wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht wird. Ich bin überzeugt, Severus kann ihm helfen. Beruft euch in St. Mungo's auf mich. "

Dann geht alles sehr schnell. Albus zieht sich an, wirft seinen Umhang um und steckt den Zauberstab ein. Sich leicht auf Remus und mich stützend, geht er zielstrebig zum Kamin und befiehlt „Dumbledores Büro!", denn der dortige Kamin ist mit dem des Ministeriums verbunden. 

***

Wenige Minuten später treten wir aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Hier herrscht reger Betrieb, manch einer erkennt den Direktor und nickt ihm freundlich zu, ich sehe aber auch einige Zauberer, die ihn mit finsterer Miene betrachten. 

Wir halten uns nicht auf, sondern betreten den Vorraum zu Minister Fudges Büro. „Haben Sie einen Termin? Wie sind Ihre Namen?" Eine blonde, junge Hexe sitzt hinter einem großen Schreibtisch neben der Tür.

„Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts. Ich verlange auf der Stelle, mit Minister Fudge zu sprechen."

„Tut mir leid, aber wenn Sie keinen Termin haben, kann ich Sie nicht zum Minister lassen. Er ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Außerdem ist er gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore nickt grimmig und streift unsere unterstützenden Arme ab, als er aufrecht und energisch zur Tür geht. „Nun, da haben wir ja genau die beiden beisammen, die wir brauchen!"

„Sir! Sie können da nicht hineingehen!" Die Sekretärin blockiert ihm den Weg, und Remus und ich treten näher.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, und der Minister blickt heraus. „Miss Penny, was ist hier los? Ich hatte um Ruhe gebeten!" Da erblickt er Dumbledore. „Albus! Mein lieber Freund! Wie geht es dir? Bist du wieder gesund? Merlin sei Dank!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und aufgesetztem Lächeln kommt er auf den Direktor zu.

„Cornelius, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Dumbledore hält sich nicht mit falschen Freundlichkeiten auf, und betritt einfach das Büro. Wir folgen ihm gemeinsam mit dem etwas verblüfften Minister.

Das große Büro ist mit alten Möbeln eingerichtet, jedoch etwas überladen. In einem Gobelinsessel sitzt Lucius Malfoy, ein halbvolles Sektglas in der Hand.

Albus Dumbledore mustert ihn zynisch. „Ah, gibt es etwas zu feiern? Da kommen wir ja gerade zurecht!"

Malfoy ist blass im Gesicht und wechselt einen nervösen Blick mit Fudge. „Ich komme später vorbei, Cornelius. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin!" Mit wehendem Mantel steigt er in den Kamin und verschwindet.

„Du kommst auch noch dran", murmelt Dumbledore leise, bevor er sich vor Minister Fudge aufbaut. „Cornelius, ich halte mich nicht mit langen Vorreden auf, du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin."

Fudge stottert etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, doch Dumbledore lässt ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern fährt gleich fort: „Du weißt genau über Severus' Rolle Bescheid! Was fällt dir ein, ihn einzusperren?"

Der Minister holt tief Luft, bevor er loslegt: „Er ist einer von denen, ein dreckiger Death Eater! Lucius Malfoy hat es bestätigt! Snape hat den Zaubertrank gebraut, der es den Angreifern ermöglichte, überhaupt auf das Schulgelände zu gelangen!"

Der Direktor nickt bestätigend: „Ich weiß. Ich war darüber informiert! Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich dir das auch unter vier Augen bei meinem letzten Besuch im Ministerium mitgeteilt, aber du wolltest ja nicht glauben, dass Voldemort wirklich angreift! Deine Leute sind viel zu spät erschienen, erst, als die Eltern der Schüler vor dem Ministerium demonstriert haben, hast du die Eliteeinheit nach Hogwarts geschickt! Da war der Kampf schon so gut wie vorbei, Voldemort war bereits tot! Und dann wagst du es, den Mann, der während der vergangenen Jahre so viele Menschenleben gerettet hat, nach Askaban transportieren zu lassen?" Seine anfangs ruhige Stimme wird immer lauter. 

Der Minister weiß offenbar nicht, was er sagen soll. Mit hochrotem Kopf stottert er leise vor sich hin: „A-Aber Lucius Malfoy hat gesagt..."

Dumbledores Stimme wird immer härter. „Lucius Malfoy ist der Verräter! Er ist die rechte Hand Voldemorts gewesen, sein Sohn wird das bezeugen!" 

„Sein Sohn liegt in St. Mungo's!" Fudge glaubt, mit dieser Aussage wieder Oberwasser zu bekommen.

„Ich habe veranlasst, dass Draco nach Hogwarts verlegt wird. Ich bin sicher, dass Severus ihm helfen kann. Nun, Cornelius, hör mir gut zu, denn ich wiederhole mich nicht! Du wirst jetzt sofort die Entlassungspapiere für Severus Snape ausstellen und uns nach Askaban begleiten. Anschließend erwarte ich im nächsten Tagesprophet auf der Titelseite eine offizielle Entschuldigung des Ministeriums an Professor Snape. Ich warne dich, widersetze dich jetzt nicht!"

Niemand würde glauben, dass Dumbledore noch vor wenigen Stunden bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation gelegen hat, so sicher und beeindruckend tritt er auf. Nicht umsonst bezeichnen ihn viele als den mächtigsten Zauberer. Er strahlt eine ungeheure Macht und Würde aus, und Minister Fudge beginnt offenbar zu realisieren, dass es besser ist, den Befehlen Folge zu leisten...

Innerhalb weniger Minuten sind die erforderlichen Papiere ausgestellt, ein Termin mit einem Reporter vom Tagesprophet für heute Abend ausgemacht, und wir apparieren zur Küste, wo das Boot nach Askaban vor Anker liegt.

***

~ Askaban ~

**_Erzählt von Remus Lupin_****__**

Askaban. Die Gefängnisinsel. Mitten im Meer gelegen, und durch den permanenten Schutzschild gegen Apparieren geschützt. Kaum einer hat je die Flucht von hier geschafft... 

Dunkle Wolken hängen am Himmel, als wir das Wasser überqueren. Das Boot schaukelt im starken Wellengang. Hermione und ich sitzen hinten neben dem Direktor, uns gegenüber der Minister. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wegen der Schaukelei so grün im Gesicht ist, oder ob er sich Sorgen um seine Zukunft macht...

Der Bootsführer steuert den Hafen von Askaban an, die einzige Stelle wo keine steilen Klippen sind und man an Land gehen kann. Direkt am Hafenausgang passieren wir die erste Kontrolle und Fudge weist die Papiere vor. Zwei Wächter begleiten uns bis zum Eingang des Gefängnisses. Auch dort gibt es zahlreiche Sicherheitseinrichtungen und Schutzzauber. Wir müssen unsere Zauberstäbe abgeben, und werden anschließend durch den Gefängnishof in den inneren Bereich eskortiert. Hermione geht blass, aber gefasst neben Albus. Keiner spricht ein Wort.

Der innere Bereich ist durch magische Gitter gesichert. Ein Wächter öffnet den Zugang, und wir folgen ihm über eine dunkle, enge Stiege hinab in die Tiefe, immer weiter, immer tiefer hinab... endlich gelangen wir am Ende der Stiege an. Die Wächter tragen nun Fackeln in den Händen, denn hier unten ist es vollkommen finster. Es stinkt bestialisch nach Verwesung. Feuchtigkeit tropft von der Decke und bildet am kahlen Erdboden kleine Lacken. Eine Ratte huscht in ein Loch in der Wand, als wir näherkommen. 

„Hier ist es, Minister. Zelle 375." Die Wächter halten vor einer massiven Metalltür.

Mir rinnt es kalt über den Rücken. _Hier unten musste Severus nun beinahe 6 Wochen lang ausharren? Wie konnte man ihm das antun!_

Albus' Gesicht ist aschfahl, auch Hermione hält sich nur mühsam aufrecht.

„Öffnen!" befiehlt Fudge mit heiserer, gepresster Stimme. 

Die Wächter setzen den Schutzzauber außer Kraft, und mit einem schrillen Quietschen schwingt die Zellentür auf...

***

~ St. Mungo's ~

**_Erzählt von Harry Potter_**

St. Mungo's - die berühmte Klinik der Zauberwelt, im Zentrum Londons gelegen. Professor McGonagall und ich sind direkt im Eingangsbereich appariert. Eine große Tafel verschafft uns Überblick über die einzelnen Abteilungen.

„Demnach müsste er im 4. Stock liegen", deute ich auf die Tafel. „Hier: Misslungene und irreversible Zaubersprüche, 4. Stock." 

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Dort vorne ist die Auskunftsstelle." Professor McGonagall durchquert die Eingangshalle und reiht sich am Ende der Warteschlange ein. Nach einigen Minuten sind wir an der Reihe, und eine rothaarige, kleine Hexe fragt uns freundlich, was wir wünschen.

„Ich möchte den behandelnden Medizauberer von Draco Malfoy sprechen. Ich komme von Hogwarts, seiner Schule. Es ist dringend", erklärt ihr Professor McGonagall unser Anliegen.

Die Hexe blättert rasch in ihrer Liste, ehe sie uns mitteilt: „Für Mr. Malfoys Betreuung ist Professor Connor zuständig. Sie können gerne mit ihm sprechen, allerdings muss ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass absolutes Besuchsverbot besteht."

_Interessant. Da steckt sicher sein Vater dahinter._

Neben mir presst Professor McGonagall kurz ihre Lippen indigniert zusammen, ehe sie fragt: „Und wo finde ich Professor Connor?"

„Am besten nehmen Sie die Treppe am Ende der Halle, sie führt direkt in den vierten Stock. Ich werde sofort oben Bescheid geben. Professor Connor wird Sie erwarten", lächelt uns die Hexe nochmals freundlich zu, ehe sie den hinter uns stehenden Zauberer nach seinem Anliegen fragt.

Im vierten Stock werden wir bereits erwartet. Ein sehr großer, grauhaariger Mann stellt sich uns als Professor Brendon Connor vor. Er ist Spezialist für Fluchumkehr.

„Mein Name ist Professor Minerva McGonagall. Dies ist Mr. Potter. Wir kommen aus Hogwarts und sind hier im Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore. Wir müssen unbedingt zu Draco Malfoy."

Der Medizauberer mustert uns nachdenklich. „Sie haben bestimmt gehört, dass der Patient nicht besucht werden darf."

Professor McGonagall nickt knapp. „Das haben wir. Ich bitte Sie jedoch dringend, in unserem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, es geht um Dracos Leben!"

„Ich hoffe, Professor Dumbledore weiß, was er tut... Nun, wir haben den Patienten auf Station 3 gelegt. Ich begleite Sie zu ihm. Bitte folgen Sie mir." 

Professor McGonagall und ich folgen ihm durch die langen Gänge der Zaubererklinik St. Mungo's auf die Intensivstation 3, wo die schwersten Fälle behandelt werden. Schaudernd denke ich an Frank Longbottom und seine Gattin, welche seit vielen Jahren hier liegen, geistig gebrochen durch den Cruciatusfluch. Sie können niemanden erkennen, nicht einmal ihren Sohn Neville!

In welchem Zustand werden wir wohl Draco vorfinden? Er war zwar nie mein Freund, ganz im Gegenteil, aber er hat im Kampf sehr tapfer gehandelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu den Mut besessen hätte... Ich hoffe, er muss jetzt keinen bitteren Preis dafür bezahlen!

Professor Connor führt uns in ein Einzelzimmer am Ende des Ganges. In der Mitte des hellen Raumes steht ein Bett, in dem eine reglose Gestalt liegt. Draco. Er sieht aus, als ob er schläft, seine Augen sind geschlossen.

„Leider konnten wir bisher keinerlei Erfolg erzielen", fährt der Medizauberer fort. „Mir ist kein ähnlicher Fall bekannt. Der Patient hat den Avada Kedavrafluch überlebt durch einen Schutzzauber, soviel ist klar. Aber welcher Schutzzauber, und wie kann man den Erstarrungszustand durchbrechen? Er reagiert auf nichts, seine Pupillen sind regungslos, er atmet zwar, aber das ist das einzige Lebenszeichen." Leise seufzend fügt er hinzu „ich bin mit meiner Weisheit am Ende. Wir bräuchten dringend genauere Informationen."

Professor McGonagall räuspert sich kurz. Ihr Gesicht ist blasser als normalerweise. Ich vermute, sie denkt darüber nach, wie knapp sie einem ähnlich schrecklichen Schicksal entronnen ist, denn von massiven Cruciatusflüchen behalten die meisten bleibende Schäden zurück, leiden oft lebenslang an den Folgen, und im schlimmsten Fall geht es ihnen so wie den armen Longbottoms.

„Wir wollen Draco zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wir sind überzeugt, dass ihm dort geholfen werden kann", erklärt sie dem Medizauberer.

„Ohne Einwilligung seines Vaters kann ich dem leider nicht zustimmen, Professor! Mir sind die Hände gebunden. Es ist bereits ein beträchtliches Risiko, Sie überhaupt zu ihm zu lassen, sein Vater hat jeglichen Besuch verboten, nicht einmal Narcissa Malfoy darf zu ihm", antwortet dieser bedauernd.

„Professor Connor! Der Zauberer, der den Schutzzauber über Draco gesprochen hat, wird sich um ihn kümmern. Wenn jemand ihm helfen kann, dann er! Bitte helfen Sie uns! Direktor Dumbledore und ich werden persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie keine Probleme mit Lucius Malfoy bekommen."

Bedächtig wiegt der Medizauberer den Kopf. „Nun, ich muss Ihnen zustimmen, das wäre eine Chance für unseren Patienten. Allerdings... ich weiß nicht..." Tief in Gedanken starrt er kurz vor sich hin, ehe er eine Entscheidung trifft. „Nun gut, Professor. Es kann mich zwar meinen Job kosten, aber ich helfe Ihnen."

***

~ Askaban ~

****

**_Erzählt von Remus Lupin_**

Die Zellentür schwingt auf, und ich mache mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als wir eintreten. Hermione greift hilfesuchend nach meiner Hand und schnappt entsetzt nach Luft. Ich muss kurz blinzeln, ehe sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen.

Am Boden der Zelle liegt reglos eine Gestalt und blickt uns aus leeren, starren Augen an. Severus Snape. Er hat bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, jede Hoffnung auf Hilfe aufgegeben! Ungläubig starrt er uns an, als halte er uns für eine Vision.

„Severus!" Dumbledore drängt sich an uns vorbei und kniet neben ihm nieder. Ein Funkeln glitzert daraufhin in den dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters.

„Wasser!" befiehlt Dumbledore mit strenger Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldet. Sogleich eilt ein Wächter herbei. Ehe ich noch reagieren kann, ist Hermione neben Severus und stützt ihn, während Albus ihm schluckweise zu trinken gibt. Indessen murmelt er leise und beruhigend: „Wir bringen dich nach Hause, mein Freund."

So schnell als möglich verlassen wir die Gefängnisinsel. Severus ist sehr schwach, ich trage ihn bis zum Boot, wo er sich erschöpft auf die Bank legt. Ich wechsle einen raschen Blick mit Dumbledore und Hermione, und sehe in ihren Augen dieselbe Sorge, die auch ich verspüre.

***

~ Hogwarts ~**__**

****

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

Als wir gestern Askaban verließen, machte ich mir große Sorgen um Professor Snapes Gesundheitszustand, doch unser Meister der Zaubertränke ist stark. Zurück in seinen Kerkerräumen in Hogwarts erholt er sich wesentlich rascher als erwartet.

Ich komme gerade von der Bibliothek, wo ich ein interessantes Werk, eine Neuauflage über Zaubertränke der Druiden, ausgeborgt habe, falls Professor Snape etwas lesen möchte. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm immerhin mindestens zwei Wochen strenge Bettruhe verordnet, und er ist es gewohnt ständig etwas zu tun.

Dumbledore sitzt neben Severus' Bett im Lehnstuhl, als ich mit dem Buch in der Hand leise den Raum betrete. Der Direktor ist eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, er hat sich ja gestern total verausgabt, weigert sich aber seither von der Seite seines Freundes zu weichen.

Professor Snape ist wach. Ich ziehe mir einen Stuhl ans Bett und zeige ihm das Buch, neugierig auf seine Reaktion. Seine Augen blitzen freudig auf, offenbar habe ich das richtige ausgesucht. „Danke, Hermione", flüstert er, um den Direktor nicht zu wecken. „Ich habe in der vorletzten Ausgabe der Ars Alchemica darüber gelesen, die Kritiken waren hervorragend."

Als ich antworten will, wird die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet, und Professor Lupin kommt herein, den Tagesprophet hin und her schwenkend. „Hi! Seht mal her!" 

Der Direktor blinzelt kurz. „Remus... Hermione... ich muss wohl kurz eingenickt sein. Ah, der Tagesprophet!"

Remus drückt dem Tränkemeister die Zeitung in die Hand, und wir schauen ihm alle beim Lesen über die Schulter, neugierig auf den Artikel.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_                                                                      Abendausgabe_

_                                                                  Der Tagesprophet_

_Nr. 024                                            __                                                                    24. Jänner 1998  
  
_

_                                                                 Bedauerlicher Irrtum___

_                                    Hogwarts Meister der Zaubertränke in Askaban unter Arrest_

_Aufgrund eines Missverständnisses wurde Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, vor sechs Wochen von den Spezialtruppen des Ministeriums bei deren heldenhafter Befreiung der besetzten Schule gemeinsam mit den übrigen Death Eatern nach Askaban gebracht. Seine Rolle als Spion für unsere Seite in den Reihen Voldemorts war aufgrund falscher Informationen dem Ministerium unbekannt. Nur so konnte dieser schreckliche Fehler geschehen._

_Glücklicherweise sind die Gefängnisse des Ministeriums vorbildlich geführt, und es fehlte dem Tränkemeister in den vergangenen Wochen an nichts. Minister Cornelius Fudge, Träger des Ordens des Merlins 1. Klasse, setzte sich höchstpersönlich in äußerst lobenswerter Weise für seine schnelle Freilassung und sofortige Rehabilitierung ein._

_Lucius Malfoy, der neuernannte Vorsitzende des Ministeriums für Innere Sicherheit, sagt zu den Vorfällen in einem Exklusivinterview: „In jedem Kampf gibt es unschuldige Opfer. Seht mich an, was Voldemort mit mir gemacht hat! Ich habe durch ihn meinen Sohn verloren! Mir geht es wesentlich schlechter als Severus Snape!"_

_Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite 2-6 „Cornelius Fudge und die Helden des Ministeriums", Seite 7-10 „Lucius Malfoys trauriges Schicksal", Seite 11 oben „Severus Snape - vom Death Eater zum ‚heldenhaften' Spion"___

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„Das ist wieder mal typisch Fudge", ärgert sich Dumbledore. „Er verdreht die Tatsachen so, dass niemand bei ihm die Schuld sucht. Und Malfoy als Vorsitzender des Ministeriums für Innere Sicherheit... das ist die größte Frechheit des Jahrhunderts! Er glaubt wohl, er kommt mit allem durch!" 

Der Tränkemeister schweigt nachdenklich. Schließlich fragt er: „Wovon spricht Lucius? Was ist mit Draco?"

Rasch blicke ich zu Dumbledore, welcher nach kurzem Zögern nickt. Er hat Recht, wir haben keine andere Wahl als Professor Snape über die Vorgänge der vergangenen Wochen zu informieren. 

Abwechselnd berichten Remus und ich dem Tränkemeister, was nach seiner Verhaftung geschehen ist. Ruhig und ohne uns zu unterbrechen hört er sich alles an. „... und Lucius Malfoy hat nur wenige Tage später seine Verlegung nach St. Mungo's veranlasst", schließe ich meine Erzählung.

„Konnte man ihm dort helfen?", fragt der Tränkemeister.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, der behandelnde Medizauberer weiß nicht, wodurch der Zustand herbeigeführt wurde. Er konnte nichts tun."

„Konnte?", hakt Professor Snape sofort nach.

„Draco ist nicht mehr in St. Mungo's. Ich habe veranlasst, dass er nach Hogwarts gebracht wird. Minerva und Harry haben ihn gestern geholt", erklärt Dumbledore.

„Sehr gut. Dann kann er schnell behandelt werden", zeigt sich der Tränkemeister erfreut.

Auf unsere fragenden Blicke erläutert er uns die genauen Hintergründe, und nach wenigen Minuten wissen auch wir Bescheid: Severus hat einen sehr dunklen, mächtigen Schutzzauber über Draco gesprochen, von dessen Existenz weder Professor Lupin noch der Direktor je gehört haben: den „Protectio animae obrigesco"-Zauber, welcher ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt werden kann, wenn das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden Personen sehr groß ist. Normalerweise löst der Zauber eine Art Schutzfunktion des Körpers aus, eine Umhüllung ähnlich einer Erstarrung, welche nach wenigen Minuten von selber verschwindet. Durch Professor Snapes schlechten Zustand wurde der Zauber jedoch nicht korrekt ausgeführt, und Draco blieb in der Erstarrung.

Nun stellt sich die Frage, was man dagegen tun kann. Auch der Tränkemeister hat solch einen Fall noch nicht erlebt. Er sieht nur eine Möglichkeit, Draco zu helfen: Er will den Zauber erneut sprechen, um dadurch den Bann zu brechen. Das wird jedoch noch eine Zeitlang warten müssen, er ist im Augenblick zu schwach dazu... 

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

Seit Stunden kreisen meine Gedanken im Kreise. Draco... er ist nur durch meine Schuld in diesem Zustand. Er hat mein Leben gerettet... und ich liege hier so hilflos, zu schwach um ihn zu heilen!

Albus, Remus und Miss Granger sind vorhin zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gegangen, und ich bin allein. So sehr ich ihre Anwesenheit genossen habe, wie ich mir eingestehen muss, tut es gut, nun allein zu sein. Es gibt viel nachzudenken...

Zwei Tage später ist es so weit: ich bin wieder kräftig genug, um den Zauber zu vollziehen, der Draco aus seiner Erstarrung befreien soll. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen betrete ich die Krankenstation. Ich habe darauf bestanden, mit ihm alleine im Zimmer zu sein, denn es wird sehr schwierig. Ich brauche Ruhe und absolute Konzentration, wenn ich Erfolg haben will.

Draco liegt regungslos in seinem Bett. Ich ziehe einen Stuhl ans Bett heran, ehe ich ihm beide Hände auf die Schläfen lege und die Beschwörung spreche. Meine Hände werden warm und pulsieren. Meine Gedanken suchen die des jungen Slytherin: _Draco...komm zurück! Kämpfe! Dein Leben liegt noch vor dir! Du bist endlich frei! _

Dracos Atem wird kräftiger. Ein Zucken geht durch seinen Körper. Ich habe meine ganze Kraft in den Spruch gelegt... 

Endlich flattern seine Lider, dann öffnet er die Augen und blickt mich an. Ich verspüre Erleichterung und...Freude. Es hat funktioniert!

Wenn ich nur nicht so müde wäre... nur am Rande bekomme ich mit, wie starke Hände mir in ein Bett helfen. „Ruh dich aus, Severus", höre ich Dumbledores Stimme... 

A/N:

Thorin Eichenschild: Ich glaube, aus Deinen Ideen lässt sich eine interessante FF machen! Gerade diese kleinen Details am Rande, wie z.B. Peeves, haben ja sehr viel Potential. Ich schreibe ja schon an einer Fortsetzung, und auch da haben die Geister von Hogwarts eine größere Rolle. Bitte halt mich auf dem Laufenden, und bitte, bitte, bitte schreib die Fanfic! 

mia mondragon: Danke für Deine Review, das neue Kapitel war ja nun nicht mehr so traurig. Hoffe, es hat Dir gefallen.

Meine lieben Leser, wir nähern uns nun langsam dem Ende der Story. In den nächsten Tagen folgt noch ein Kapitel, und dann ist dieser Teil beendet, und ich bin gespannt auf Eure Meinungen.

Liebe Grüße

SlytherinWitch1


	28. 27 Epilog

Epilog 

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

1. Juli 1998, 14 Uhr

~ Große Halle, Hogwarts ~

„...Und hiermit kommen wir nun zur Überreichung eurer wohlverdienten N.E.W.T.s-Diplome. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Schulabschluss in Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall wird euch nun einzeln aufrufen. - Bitte, Minerva." Direktor Dumbledore strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. In der prächtig dekorierten Großen Halle ist ein Podium errichtet, auf dem alle Lehrer in Festkleidung stehen. Die Fahnen der vier Häuser flattern wie im Wind an den Wänden.

Professor McGonagall räuspert sich kurz, ehe sie alphabetisch alle aufruft. Einer nach dem anderen betritt das Podest und der Direktor überreicht die Diplome. Für jeden findet er einige persönliche Worte.

_Nun ist unsere Schulzeit also vorbei... abgesehen von unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort war es eine schöne, sorglose Zeit. Und nun trennen sich unsere Wege, ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnt. Manche meiner Kameraden werde ich vermutlich so schnell nicht wieder sehen. _

_Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine ersten Gedanken, als ich vor 7 Jahren meinen Brief für Hogwarts erhalten habe: Neugier und Wissensdurst, aber später, als ich Anfang September ziemlich verloren unter all den jungen Hexen und Zauberern auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾ stand, auch Unsicherheit und Sorge, in dieser mir fremden Welt zu versagen..._

_So viel haben wir hier in Hogwarts erlebt und gelernt, so viele Freundschaften geschlossen..._

„...Hermione Granger!", dringt Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch meine Erinnerungen, und ich gehe nach vorne.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermione!" Albus Dumbledore zwinkert mir freundlich zu, ehe er mich leise fragt. „Hermione... es gibt noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Morgen Abend in meinem Quartier, so gegen 20 Uhr?"

Ich nicke dem Direktor zu, neugierig, worum es wohl geht.

„...Neville Longbottom!" ruft Professor, und ich drehe mich um zu meinen Kameraden. Neville strahlt über das ganze Gesicht, er hat es tatsächlich geschafft! Mit roten Ohren betritt er unter lautem Applaus das Podest und nimmt strahlend das heißersehnte Diplom von Dumbledore entgegen.

„...Draco Malfoy!" Begeisterte Rufe ertönen, als Draco nach vorne geht. Alle freuen sich, dass er wieder gesund ist. Es hat lange genug gedauert... Professor Snape steht neben dem Direktor, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und gratuliert voller Stolz seinem jungen Schüler.

Die vergangenen Monate haben bei den beiden Slytherins ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Ein kalter Schauer rinnt mir über den Rücken, als ich an jenen Augenblick in Askaban zurückdenke, als wir die finstere Zelle betraten... die blicklosen Augen des am Boden liegenden Tränkemeisters werde ich nie wieder vergessen! Damals hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er sich wieder so gut erholt. Man sieht ihm zwar immer noch an, was er durchgemacht hat, doch er sieht auch entspannter und zufriedener aus, als ich ihn je gesehen habe. Ich habe erst unlängst einige Worte mit ihm gewechselt, und ihn darauf angesprochen, und er meinte, er fühle sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich frei.

Auch Draco hat einiges hinter sich. Direktor Dumbledore gelang es mit seiner Hilfe, Lucius Malfoy zu überführen. In einer Blitzaktion wurde er verhaftet, auf dem Weg nach Askaban gelang ihm jedoch die Flucht, und seither ist er unauffindbar. Das alles war für Draco natürlich sehr belastend, immerhin ist Lucius sein Vater, auch wenn er sich nie danach verhalten hat.

„He, Hermione! Träumst du?" Ron schüttelt mich leicht, und ich drehe mich zu ihm. Auch Harry steht schon neben mir.

Dumbledore klatscht in die Hände, ehe er wieder zu sprechen beginnt: „Und nun habe ich noch eine große Überraschung für euch alle! In den vergangenen Wochen wurde Hogsmeade wieder aufgebaut. Heute Nachmittag findet die feierliche Eröffnung statt, an der wir alle teilnehmen werden. Einige bekannte Lokale und Geschäfte werden wieder eröffnet, es wird aber auch einige neue geben. Zieht euch schnell um, in einer halben Stunde gehen wir gemeinsam hinunter nach Hogsmeade." Der Applaus ist lauter denn je, und begeisterte Rufe werden laut. 

Jemand tritt von hinten zu uns heran. Als ich mich umdrehe, erblicke ich Draco. „Ich würde euch drei gerne auf ein Butterbier einladen!" Der junge Slytherin hat sich wirklich verändert in den vergangenen Wochen. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden.

~ Hogsmeade ~

Es ist der erste wirklich warme Tag in diesem Jahr, und die Sonne strahlt hell vom Himmel, als wir uns von Hogwarts auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade machen. Alle sind blendender Laune, vor allem die Schüler der unteren Klassen freuen sich auf die Ferien. Auch die Professoren sehen heute entspannter aus. Als wir uns jedoch Hogsmeade nähern, werden schlimme Erinnerungen wach, und das eben noch fröhliche Geplauder verstummt.

Schweigend betreten wir die Ortschaft. Die Häuser wurden wieder aufgebaut, und von den Gräueltaten ist keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Am Ortseingang, neben den ‚Drei Besen', wurde jedoch ein großer Platz geschaffen mit einem Mahnmal zum Gedenken der Toten.

Wir alle nehmen davor Aufstellung, und nach einer Schweigeminute ergreift Direktor Dumbledore das Wort. Mit schlichten, jedoch sehr berührenden Sätzen erinnert er an die entsetzlichen Ereignisse vor wenigen Monaten. 

Indessen haben sich am Ortseingang bereits viele Hexen und Zauberer versammelt, die Eröffnungszeremonie beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Entgegen unserer Erwartungen ist Minister Fudge nicht persönlich anwesend, sondern sein junger Stellvertreter, ein kleiner, blonder Zauberer, hält eine kurze Ansprache im Namen des Ministeriums.

„Fudge hat wohl doch ein schlechtes Gewissen", mutmaßt Harry flüsternd.

„Eher Angst vor Kritik", antworte ich überzeugt. „Andernfalls hätte er es sich doch nicht entgehen lassen, sich ein wenig selbst zu beweihräuchern und feiern zu lassen!"

„...und hiermit eröffne ich die Ortschaft Hogsmeade!", schließt der Zauberer unter heftigem Applaus seine Rede.

„Auf zu den ‚Drei Besen'!" winkt Draco uns zu, als sich alle in Bewegung setzten. „Hoffentlich bekommen wir noch einen Platz!"

Das Lokal ist bereits ziemlich voll, doch in der Ecke neben der Bar finden wir noch einen gemütlichen Tisch. Madam Rosmerta, die Inhaberin, begrüßt uns herzlich. Sie hatte Glück und entging dem Massaker, da sie Anfang Dezember einige Tage in London verbrachte. „Was darf ich euch bringen?" fragt sie uns lächelnd.

„Bitte vier Butterbier!", bestellt Draco.

Während wir warten, blicke ich mich ein wenig um. Es hat sich wenig verändert, das Lokal wurde genauso hergerichtet wie es früher war. An der Bar entdecke ich Remus, und daneben zu meinem großen Erstaunen, Professor McGonagall, locker und fröhlich wie nie zuvor. Die beiden unterhalten sich angeregt.

„Weißt du schon etwas Neues von Sirius, Harry?" höre ich Draco fragen.

„Morgen Früh ist die Verhandlung in London. Ich hoffe, es geht alles glatt!", antwortet Harry etwas besorgt.

„Kopf hoch, Harry! Wenn Dumbledore für ihn aussagt, kann nichts schief gehen! Du wirst sehen, morgen ist er endlich ein freier Mann!" klopft Ron ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„So - viermal Butterbier. Lasst es euch schmecken!" Madam Rosmerta stellt die randvollen Gläser vor uns auf den Tisch.

„Also, worauf trinken wir?" fragt Ron, als er sein Glas erhebt.

„Auf die Gerechtigkeit!"

„Auf unsere Freundschaft!"

„Auf die Zukunft!"

Als ich einen Schluck getrunken habe, stelle ich Draco endlich die Frage, die mir schon seit langem auf der Zunge liegt. „Draco... was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mutter?"

Der junge Slytherin nimmt einen großen Schluck, ehe er antwortet: „Es geht ihr gut. Wir hatten eine lange Unterhaltung, ich verstehe, dass sie nicht viel gegen Lucius tun konnte. Sie war in Malfoy Manor stets eine Gefangene, wie auch ich." Leise fügt er hinzu „Ich bin froh, dass ihr nichts passiert ist."

„Und, was habt ihr nun vor, nachdem wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben? Irgendwelche Zukunftspläne?" frage ich neugierig und schaue von einem zum anderen.

„Quidditch!" platzt Harry heraus. „Ich möchte mich nun erst mal auf Quidditch konzentrieren, ich habe ein Angebot von den Chudley Canons bekommen."

„Wow, das ist toll!" Ron klopft ihm begeistert auf die Schulter, ehe er sich zu Draco dreht. „Und du?"

„Ich fange im August eine Ausbildung als Auror an. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun..." Nachdenklich verstummt der junge Slytherin und blickt in sein Glas. Er denkt offenbar an seinen Vater...

„Und bis dahin?" frage ich ihn.

„Ich werde die kommenden Wochen mit meiner Mutter bei ihren Verwandten in Italien verbringen. Malfoy Manor ist im Augenblick nicht sicher, solange Lucius auf der Flucht ist...", erklärt er, ohne uns anzusehen.

„Und du, Hermione? Was willst du machen?" fragt Harry mich neugierig. „Du hast uns bisher nie verraten, was du vorhast!"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht... ich kann mich nicht entscheiden! Es gibt so viel zu lernen, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!"

„Typisch Hermione", lacht Ron spontan, und zwinkert mir freundschaftlich zu.

„Hallo, ihr vier! Bitte lächeln!" ertönt links von uns Colin Creevys Stimme, und als wir uns umdrehen, drückt er rasch auf den Auslöser seines Fotoapparates. „Ich mache noch schnell einige Erinnerungsfotos. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr welche nachbestellen."

„Ja, das wäre toll", nickt Ron begeistert.

Wir verbringen noch einen gemütlichen Abend in Hogsmeade, ehe wir uns gegen Mitternacht auf den Heimweg ins Schloss machen. Langsam kommt ein wenig Abschiedsschmerz auf, vor allem, als wir Hogwarts betreten und durch die Eingangshalle schlendern. Nur noch ein Tag, übermorgen Früh fahren wir alle mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hause, und diesmal nicht nur für die Ferien...

Draco winkt uns kurz zu, ehe er die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker geht. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm begegnen wir Mrs. Norris, der Katze von Filch. Sie blickt uns vorwurfsvoll an und faucht laut, doch Harry klatscht in die Hände und scheucht sie weg mit einem lauten „Verschwinde! Wir sind keine Schüler mehr, wir können kommen, wann wir wollen!", worauf sie indigniert um die Ecke stolziert. 

_Nun, manchmal ist es von Vorteil, erwachsen zu sein..._

~ Albus Dumbledores Quartier ~

2. Juli, 19 Uhr

**_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore_**

„Nun ist er also freigesprochen worden." Mit diesen Worten faltet der Tränkemeister die Abendausgabe des Tagesprophet ordentlich zusammen und legt sie vor sich auf den Tisch, das Foto des glücklich strahlenden Sirius verdeckt. Weder sein Gesicht noch seine Stimme verraten, was er davon hält.

Ich schmunzle leise, als ich ihn betrachte. _Manche Dinge werden sich nie ändern..._

Selbst an diesem lauen Sommerabend ist es kühl in dem alten Schloss, und ich habe ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet. Wir sitzen gemütlich um den Couchtisch, auf welchem Dobby, aus Sorge wir könnten verhungern, Unmengen an Köstlichkeiten gestapelt hat. 

Fawkes sitzt auf Severus' Schulter und singt leise. Er mag den Meister der Zaubertränke sehr, normalerweise ist er nicht so zutraulich.

_Fünf vor Acht...Ich muss ihn endlich informieren..._

„Severus... ich muss dir etwas sagen...", beginne ich zögernd. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er auf meine Ideen reagieren wird!

Er blickt mich fragend an, und ich räuspere mich kurz um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, ehe ich fortfahre: „Ich habe noch jemanden eingeladen für heute Abend."

Seine Stirn runzelt sich leicht. Er ist nach wie vor eher ein Einzelgänger, obwohl er in den letzten Monaten wesentlich zugänglicher geworden ist. „Wen?" fragt er skeptisch.

In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür, und ich werde einer Antwort enthoben.

„Herein!" rufe ich, und die Tür wird geöffnet. „Bitte, nimm Platz, Hermione!", lade ich sie herzlich ein, ehe ich einen verstohlenen Blick auf Severus werfe, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.

Seine Miene ist nun wieder entspannt, und er nickt der jungen Hexe freundlich zu. „Miss Granger."

„Direktor, Professor, guten Abend." Sie lächelt etwas schüchtern, ehe sie Platz nimmt. In ihren Augen steht deutlich die unausgesprochene Frage nach dem Hintergrund dieser Einladung, doch ein bisschen muss sie sich noch gedulden.

Ich schenke ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und deute auf den Tisch. „Bitte, Hermione. Nimm dir. Dobby hat uns reichlich versorgt. Und... bitte nenn mich Albus, du bist keine Schülerin mehr."

Sie trinkt einen Schluck Tee und antwortet leise: „Gerne...Albus", ehe sie fragend die Blicke zwischen Severus und mir hin- und herschweifen lässt. 

Auch der Meister der Zaubertränke mustert mich fragend. Ich kann die beiden wohl nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen... doch vorher genehmige ich mir noch ein Stück dieses köstlich aussehenden Streuselkuchens!

Severus durchbricht als erster die Stille. „Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal gratulieren zu Ihrem hervorragenden Abschlusszeugnis, Miss Granger. Ihre Leistungen waren wirklich erstklassig."

„Danke, Professor", antwortet die junge Hexe lächelnd.

„Womit wir auch beinahe schon beim Thema wären, meine Lieben", falle ich ein, und beide blicken mich fragend an. Erklärend füge ich hinzu: „Du hast das beste Ergebnis in der Geschichte von Hogwarts erreicht, genaugenommen teilst du dir diesen Erfolg mit jemandem, der vor etwa 20 Jahren hier in Hogwarts sein Diplom ablegte, nämlich Professor Snape." Ich räuspere mich kurz, ehe ich weiterspreche: „Hast du eigentlich schon Pläne für deine weitere Laufbahn, Hermione?"

„Nun... ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Es gibt noch so viel zu lernen! Auf der einen Seite Zaubertränke," – leichter Seitenblick auf Severus - „auf der anderen Seite Zaubersprüche, diese beiden interessieren mich am meisten. Vielleicht zusätzlich noch etwas anderes, ich habe mich noch nicht festgelegt."

Ich ertappe mich bei einem Lächeln. _Typisch Hermione Granger! So viel zu lernen... _„Nun, Hermione, Severus, ihr wundert euch sicher über meine Fragen. Ich werde euch also erklären, worauf ich hinaus will. Ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten näher mit dem Buch beschäftigt, das die Gründer mir gegeben haben. Es ist nicht irgendein Zauberbuch, es handelt sich hierbei um Godric Gryffindors Buch der Schatten." Ich halte kurz inne, um diese Erkenntnis wirken zu lassen. „Wie euch bekannt ist, werden in einem Buch der Schatten sämtliche Rituale, wichtige Beschwörungsformeln und Anrufungstexte notiert, welche der Zauberer oder die Hexe in ihrem Leben lernt beziehungsweise verwendet."

„Albus, bist du sicher? Dir ist bestimmt bekannt, dass es Brauch ist, beim Tod eines Zauberers beziehungsweise einer Hexe das jeweilige Buch der Schatten zu vernichten. Und Godric Gryffindor ist seit Jahrhunderten tot!", stellt Severus nüchtern fest. 

Hermione hat sich bisher noch nicht geäußert, ihre Stirn ist leicht gerunzelt.

„Ja, Severus, ich bin sicher. Aus den Texten geht es einwandfrei hervor. Warum und wieso dieses Buch noch existiert ist mir auch nicht klar, aber das ist sekundär. Tatsache ist, dass dieses Wissen sowohl eine große Chance als auch eine große Gefahr für unsere Welt darstellt, je nachdem in wessen Hände das Buch gelangt - womit wir beim eigentlichen Grund für dieses Treffen angekommen sind: dieses Buch ist randvoll mit Wissen, Beschwörungen und Trankrezepten, welche offenbar im Laufe der Jahrhunderte in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Ich habe meistens nicht einmal den blassesten Schimmer, worum es darin geht. Es wäre äußerst wichtig, den Inhalt zu erforschen, zu erkennen, was wofür dient, und es anschließend zu klassifizieren. Das Buch soll Hogwarts jedoch nicht verlassen, denn hier ist es am besten geschützt. Daher möchte ich euch beiden folgenden Vorschlag unterbreiten: Ich denke, dass niemand für diese Arbeit so gut geeignet ist wie ihr beide. Euer Wissen ist groß, und ihr seid ein gutes Team. Ich weiß, das kommt etwas plötzlich, aber ich frage euch, wärt ihr bereit diese wichtige und zweifelsohne interessante Aufgabe zu übernehmen?" _So. Nun ist es gesagt. Wie werden sie nun reagieren?_

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schweigt, er mustert Hermione mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

Die junge Hexe zögert nur kurz, ehe sie nachdenklich antwortet: „Albus... ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür geeignet bin. Ich würde diese Aufgabe sehr gerne übernehmen, es wäre eine äußerst interessante Arbeit, ich denke aber, es gibt so viele wesentlich bessere Spezialisten..."

„...denen man so etwas nicht so einfach anvertrauen kann, Hermione", unterbreche ich sie. „Außerdem weißt du sehr viel, was du wiederholt unter Beweis gestellt hast. Ich habe nur Bedenken wegen deiner weiteren Ausbildung, dass du dabei Zeit verlieren würdest."

Hier meldet sich Severus zum ersten Mal zu Wort: „Das soll das geringste Problem sein. Miss Granger sagte vorhin, sie interessiert sich vorwiegend für Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche. Es liegt also nahe, dass sowohl Professor Flitwick als auch ich sie in die Lehre nehmen. Dadurch verliert sie keine Zeit. Wir haben beide die Lizenz zur Ausbildung zukünftiger Meister, sie müsste abschließend nur eine Prüfung und ein eigenes Projekt absolvieren."

Hermione mustert den Tränkemeister ungläubig: „Aber... aber...  ich habe gelesen, Sie nehmen niemanden in die Lehre, Professor?"

Severus' Gesicht zeigt die Andeutung eines Lächelns, als er den Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung neigt und ehrlich antwortet: „Bis jetzt nicht, Miss Granger, das ist korrekt. Bei Ihnen würde ich allerdings eine Ausnahme machen. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn Sie wollen. Sollten Sie ein Universitätsstudium vorziehen, sagen Sie es ehrlich."

„Nein!...Ich meine...Natürlich nehme ich dieses Angebot mit Freuden an! Vielen Dank!"

Erfreut lächle ich die beiden an. „Dann sind wir uns also einig. Wunderbar! Morgen werde ich noch mit Professor Flitwick sprechen, aber ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein. Und nun - ich denke, darauf sollten wir anstoßen! – Dobby, bitte bring uns eine Flasche Sekt und drei Gläser." 

**_Erzählt von Hermione Granger_**

Ich kann nicht so recht glauben, was sich in den letzten Minuten ereignet hat. Ich darf eine Lehre bei Professor Snape absolvieren! Insgeheim habe ich seit langem davon geträumt! Und außerdem werde ich zurück nach Hogwarts kommen!"

Albus reicht mir ein mit prickelndem Sekt gefülltes Glas. Seine Augen blinzeln freudig hinter den Halbmondbrillen, als er sein Glas erhebt und verkündet: „Auf die Zukunft, meine Freunde!"

Der Tränkemeister fügt leise hinzu: „Miss Granger, auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Der Sekt unterstreicht mein momentanes Hochgefühl, ich fühle mich wie in einem Traum!

Albus stellt sein Glas auf den Tisch und überlegt kurz. „Hermione, du bekommst ein eigenes Quartier in Hogwarts. Ich werde alles vorbereiten lassen. Selbstverständlich müsst ihr nicht sofort anfangen mit der Arbeit, du wirst sicher zuerst nach hause reisen wollen um deine Eltern wiederzusehen. Ich bitte dich jedoch, ihnen nur allgemeine Informationen über deine zukünftige Tätigkeit zu geben, je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser."

Ich nicke zustimmend. „Ich werde ihnen nur von meiner Lehre in Hogwarts erzählen. Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, meine Eltern interessieren sich nicht sonderlich für alles, was mit Zauberei zusammenhängt. Ich werde morgen mit den anderen den Hogwarts-Express nehmen, und etwa zwei Wochen zuhause verbringen. Ist das in Ordnung, Professor Snape?", wende ich mich an den Tränkemeister.

Dieser neigt bestätigend den Kopf und fügt hinzu: „Ich werde den Arbeitsraum inzwischen vorbereiten und mit einem Codewort schützen, damit nur wir beide und Albus Zutritt haben. Bis zur Vollendung unserer Arbeit darf nichts an die Öffentlichkeit dringen."

Während des Abendessens unterhalten wir uns noch angeregt über die Möglichkeiten, die das Buch der Schatten uns eröffnen könnte. Erst als Albus' alte Pendeluhr Mitternacht schlägt, merke ich, wie müde ich bereits bin. Als ich aufstehe um mich zu verabschieden, erhebt sich auch der Tränkemeister. „Ich begleite Sie noch hinauf zum Gryffindorturm, Miss Granger. Ich muss sowieso noch eine Kontrollrunde machen."

Wir wünschen dem Direktor eine gute Nacht und verlassen sein Quartier. Gemeinsam schlendern wir durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Ich liebe die Stille des Schlosses in der Nacht, nur unsere Schritte sind zu hören, und ab und zu das leise Schuhuh einer Eule.

Vor dem Porträt am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm halten wir an. Die Dicke Dame schläft schon tief, und fährt erschrocken hoch, als ich ihr das Passwort nenne. Sie mustert uns finster, gibt dann jedoch kommentarlos den Zugang frei.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Ich erwarte Sie in zwei Wochen zurück." Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickt mir noch einmal kurz zu, ehe er sich umdreht und mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang eilt. Ich blicke ihm nach, bis seine Gestalt um die Ecke verschwunden ist, ehe ich durch das Porträtloch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum steige...

A/N:

cherry15: Danke für Deine Reviews, schön, dass es Dir gefällt. 

Thorin Eichenschild: Hi! Habe es Dir ja schon per email geschrieben, aber hier noch mal: Bin sehr gespannt auf Deine Fanfic, und die Antworten auf all die interessanten und wichtigen Fragen, die Du herausgearbeitet hast! Viel Recherchierarbeit! Die beginnt für mich nun auch wieder, denn für die Fortsetzung sind noch viele Punkte offen. Melde mich demnächst per mail! Liebe Grüße!

So, nun sind wir am Ende angelangt- oder doch nicht? Wie ich bereits angedeutet habe, schreibe ich schon an einer Fortsetzung, worin ich auch der Frage nachgehe, wie es in der heutigen Welt der Technologie möglich ist eine Welt wie die der Zauberer absolut geheim zu halten, was aus Lucius wird, das Buch der Schatten und vieles mehr. Es wird aber noch einige Zeit dauern bis ich sie veröffentliche, da ich im Augenblick beruflich sehr unter Stress stehe und erst einige Kapitel fertig haben möchte, ehe ich den ersten Teil online stelle. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich Euch hier informieren, wo ihr sie findet. Und übrigens: Reviews wirken sehr inspirierend! Also meldet Euch mal, schreibt ob Euch die Story gefallen hat und ob Ihr überhaupt eine Fortsetzung wollt! 

An dieser Stelle möchte ich all meinen Reviewern ganz herzlich für die Unterstützung danken! Jeder Kommentar ist für mich sehr wichtig. Als Autorin fragt man sich ja oft, ob alles auch wie geplant rüberkommt. Wenn man dann hört, dass sich die Leser über eben jene Punkte Gedanken gemacht haben, hat man ja erst die Bestätigung, es geschafft zu haben.

Ganz herzlich bedanken möchte ich mich hiermit bei meiner Beta **Shelley**, welche einen Superjob geleistet hat! *ganzdollknuddel* Ihre Gedanken und Anregungen waren sehr hilfreich, und sie hat mich an einigen Stellen auf Unklarheiten hingewiesen und gleich Tipps angebracht, wie man das Problem lösen könnte. Danke, Shelley! Und danke im Voraus für Dein Angebot, auch die Fortsetzung betazulesen! 

Bis bald und liebe Grüße!  
SlytherinWitch1


End file.
